Bittersweet
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Ryeowook, seorang arsitek berpengalaman. Bertemu Siwon yang adalah pengusaha hotel. Cerita mereka berawal dari Busan, berlanjut ke Jejudo.
1. Chapter 1

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 1**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~etc (menyusul)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

OooooO

 **Hari Senin di Seoul**

"Kami tentu saja berencana akan memakai insinyur yang terbaik. Bukan insinyur hotel biasa saja, tapi tim kami lebih tertarik berkerja sama dengan insinyur rumahan, agar bisa memaksimalkan konsep vila yang mirip dengan rumah, agar para pengunjung bisa lebih mendapatkan _feel_ nya nantinya; untuk membuat mereka kembali ke Villa kita lagi saat mereka kembali berkunjung ke Jejudo di kesempatan selanjutnya" ujar Siwon dengan tegap disamping sebuah layar TV 40 inch di ruangan meeting Choi Hotelier corp.

Para penonton dari presentasi tersebut menangguk-anggukan kepala mereka mengerti dengan semua presentasi dan penjelasan dari _Vice President of Projects_ mereka, Choi Siwon.

Choi Hotelier Corp adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang properti dan hotel. Mereka mengelola berbagai gedung di kota-kota besar untuk disewakan, dan membangun beberapa hotel mewah di berbagai kota juga.

Sebagai inovasi terbaru, akhir-akhir ini perusahaan keluarga ini juga baru saja mengusungkan ide pembangunan sebuah _luxury villa_ di Jejudo; pusat pariwisata Korea Selatan. Masih memasuki tahap awal memang, tapi ini adalah sebuah proyek besar baru yang sangat penting dan akan melibatkan banyak orang dari perusahaan tersebut.

Salah satu orang yang paling sibuk akan proyek ini adalah Choi Siwon, yang tugasnya memangnya adalah mengontrol, memelihara, dan memaksimalkan asset-aset perusahaan mereka.

…

"bagaimana, apa kau sudah menghubungi perusahaan ini?"

"iya sudah sajangnim, saya sudah memasang _appointment_ untuk _meeting_ di Busan hari Jumat siang ini"

Siwon yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan laptopnya menengok sejenak untuk memandang sang sekretaris

"Busan? Kenapa tidak mereka saja yang kesini?" tanya nya

"mereka menolak undangan kita untuk membahas proyek ini di Seoul, sajangnim. Perusahaan Kim ini hanya berkata kalau kapasitas mereka hanya untuk mengambil pembahasan proyek disekitar Busan saja" jawab Hyungsik "tiket anda sudah saya pesankan, termasuk hotel dan semuanya, sudah beres sajangnim"

"eum, oke, baiklah" jawab Siwon sambil masih merengutkan dahinya sekilas.

Untuk mendapatkan arsitek utama untuk pembangunan vila ini, Siwon tidak memakai kontraktor/arsitek yang sudah biasa berkerja sama dengan perusahaannya membangun gedung-gedung bertingkat. Sebagai hasil dari diskusi dengan tim-nya, mereka sepakat untuk merekrut arsitek lokal dengan kapasitas terbaik untuk membangun vila-vila ini; karna membangun gedung dan kamar-kamar dengan membangun vila dan rumah itu berbeda.

Tim yang dipimpin Siwon mencari berbagai arsitek rumah terbaik di Korea dari rekomendasi semua kenalan mereka. Ditelusurilah satu-satu pengalaman, _background, track record_ perusahaan masing-masing hingga ditelusuri satu-satu hasil rumah-rumah yang setiap perusahaan tersebut buat.

Dari semua perbandingan, akhirnya tim ini pun menemukan Perusahaan Kim di Busan. Sebuah perusahaan kecil independen yang belum berjalan begitu lama, terdiri dari beberapa arsitek/kontraktor yang hasil pekerjaannya tidak ada yang mengecewakan. Bagaimana mereka tau? Ya, karna tim Siwon sudah menelusurinya satu-satu,. Dari latar belakang pendidikan, semua arsiteknya tidak ada yang mengecewakan; dan dibandingkan perusahaan lain, perusahaan kecil arsitek Kim inilah yang terbaik.

Pemilik yang adalah salah satu arsitek handal di perusahaan tersebut adalah arsitek yang membangun _Gamcheon Cultural Village_ , sebuah desa yang berubah menjadi sangat cantik setelah dirombak dan ditambahkan berbagai _graffiti, art statue_ disekitarnya. Seluruh proyek perombakan desa ini dikelola langsung oleh arsitek Kim ini, dan hasilnya sangatlah memuaskan. Semua rumah menjadi lebih modern dan tertata, seluruh daerah sekitarnya menjadi sangat cantik, dan menjadi tempat turis populer saat ini tanpa mengurangi/merusak sedikitpun nilai sejarahnya.

Rumah-rumah lain yang dibangun oleh arsitek ini pun juga sangat memuaskan, sangat _homey,_ selalu memenuhi semua permintaan pelanggan mereka, dan sangat profesinal. Persis dengan semua kriteria dari perusahaan Siwon.

OooooO

 **Busan, hari Jumatnya**

Siwon turun dari mobil sambil mengancingkan jaketnya saat merasakan terpaan angin yang cukup kuat menampar wajahnya langsung saat pintu mobil baru saja dibuka. Baru saja ia tiba didepan sebuah kantor yang terlihat biasa. Sebuah kantor sederhana bergedung modern tidak terlalu luas, yang letaknya cukup diujung, dekat pantai, hingga angin keras terus menerpa, terutama dibulan Oktober itu. Penghujung musim gugur.

Siwon, Hyungsik, Kangin, dan Eunhyuk melangkah masuk kedalam kantor tersebut dan disambut baik oleh seorang resepsionis biasa. Pukul satu kurang lima belas menit. Siwon dan timnya tiba lima belas menit lebih awal dari jam perjanjian. Mereka pun dipersilahkan masuk ke salah satu ruang rapat tersedia yang menghadap langsung ke luar gedung, tempat parkir kantor yang cukup sepi tersebut.

"sebentar ya Sajangnim, Kim sajangnim dan Lee sajangnim masih diluar sebentar, secepatnya akan menyusul anda disini" ujar sang resepsionis sambil memastikan kalau semua kopi sudah tersaji lalu menutup pintu tersebut rapat-rapat, meninggalkan pria-pria ini sendirian.

Hyungsik, Kangin, dan Eunhyuk tentu saja langsung sibuk dengan handphone mereka masing-masing. Jadilah Siwon ikut-ikutan juga walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dilihat dari handphone nya ini. Tidak ada notifikasi, tidak ada pesan baru, sepi kosong melompong.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas sambil memangku dagunya ditangan kiri dan melihat keluar jendela. Diujung tempat parkir, tidak jauh dari pandangannya, ada sebuah bangku terbuat dari batu, dan ada seorang pria sedang terduduk sendirian disana. Dengan jaket hitam, satu puntung rokok di jari kanan, sambil memandang laut lepas sambil sesekali menghisap rokoknya dalam lalu menghempaskan asap ke udara yang langsung terbawa angin dalam sekejap.

Siwon hanya bisa melihat sosok belakangnya saja. Seorang pria tidak terlalu tingi, ber-rambut pendek hitam kelat. Tangan-nya terlihat sangat kecil. Rahangnya terlihat sangat tegas, memandakan kalau ia tidaklah gemuk.

Karna tidak tau apa lagi yang harus dikerjakan, Siwon jadi hanya memperhatikan sosok ini saja; yang seperti lukisan. Duduk di bangku batu, membelakanginya, memandang laut lepas langsung dihadapan mereka nan jauh disana.

Cuaca hari ini tidak begitu bagus. Sejak mendarat di Busan langit kota itu sejak tadi mendung, berawan, jadilah ombak pun berderai dengan sangat kencang, dan pantai-pantai pun kebanyakan hampir kosong.

Sibuk melamun, Siwon pun jadi kaget sendiri saat ada yang mengetok pintu ruangan mereka berada, diikuti dua orang pria yang masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

Siwon bangkit berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan keduanya. Pria pertama yang ber-rambut hitam, berwajah kecil, mengenakan kemeja biru tua polos memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai arsitek Kim. _Founder_ dan pemilik dari perusahaan ini. Pria kedua, berambut cokelat _brunette,_ bertampang lebih imut dan ramah, lebih tinggi sedikit –hanya sedikit dari pria disebelahnya, jauh lebih _fashionable_ dari pria disebelahnya –karna dengan sukses memadukan kemeja warna terang yang ia kenakan dengan _cardigan_ dan _khaki trousers_ berwarna senada sehingga enak dipandang, memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _co-founder_ dari perusahaan ini. Arsitek Lee. Arsitek handal nomor 2 setelah arstiek Kim.

Walaupun sudah melepas jaketnya, Siwon sekarang mengenali siapa sosok yang tadi hanya ia lihat dari belakang itu, setelah bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

…

Siwon dan tim nya menjelaskan apa yang mereka mau, dimana lokasi mereka, apa ekspetasi mereka, dan informasi detil lainnya tentang proyek vila ini.

Kedua arsitek dihadapan mererka mendengarkan dengan baik. Mencatat poin-poin penting dengan seksama.

"baiklah, bisa berikan kami waktu untuk menyelesaikan gambaran lengkap dengan semua _interior design_ nya?" tanya arsitek Lee kepada 3 pria rapi dihadapannya ini.

"1 bulan" jawab Siwon dengan cepat

"2 bulan. Dengan 2 _design interior_ dan 2 arsitek saat ini, kami hanya bisa menyelesaikannya dalam 2 bulan. Belum termasuk daftar harga." Ujar arsitek Kim langsung tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Siwon, Kangin, dan Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar. Beberapa detik Siwon menimbang-nimbang, barulah ia menjawab

"baiklah, 2 bulan" balas Siwon "dalam 2 bulan kami akan kembali kesini lagi dan melihat gambar yang kalian tawarkan"

"deal" arsitek Lee lalu lanjut menorehkan sesuatu di jurnal pribadinya.

Proyek ini adalah sebuah proyek yang sangat besar. Mega proyek bisa dibilang. Dari penggambaran saja sudah dibutuhkan tim minimal 2 orang. Kalau memang sudah diterima, pastinya perusahaan mereka harus merekrut lebih banyak arsitek dan _design interior_ lagi untuk terlibat

 **TBC**

~ masih singkat-singkat banget cuma coba-coba, hehe. agak gak ngerti sama diri sendiri yang niat banget bikin cerita lagi. Entah gimana reaksi kalian, hahahah. Review yaaa comment-comment biar saya tau lanjut atau enggak. Terima kasihhh.. Gomawooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 2**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Lee Sungmin**

 **~Park Hyungsik**

 **~Lee Eunhyuk**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~SeoHyun**

 **~etc (menyusul!)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

 **Bulan November di Busan**

Lagi, Siwon menghirup nafas dalam-dalam saat baru saja tiba didepan Gimhae International Airport. Hawa dingin hampir membeku menyapa kulitnya. Dingin, sangat dingin, persis seperti yang dirasakan orang-orang lainnya; tidak betah berlama-lama diruang terbuka seperti ini.

Untuk kedua kalinya Siwon harus ke Busan lagi untuk sebuah rapat. Kali ini ia hanya pergi bersama Hyungsik dan Eunhyuk, Kangin sedang berhalangan tidak bisa ikut. Walaupun tidak jauh, perjalanan bulak-balik Seoul-Busan cukup memakan waktu dan tenaga-nya sekaligus. Bukan keinginannya untuk bulak-balik keluar kota seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau hasil kerja Arsitek Kim yang katanya hebat ini bisa memuaskan nya, atau setidaknya memenuhi ekspetasinya.

Handphone di saku jas Siwon bergetar sekilas.

Drrt Drrt

 **Oppa! Sedang apa? Aku sedang afternoon tea dengan teman-temanku ^^ hehe**

Pesan dari Jinyoung. Kekasih Siwon. Disertakan foto selcanya bersama teman-temannya dengan background sebuah restoran mewah.

Pria tinggi ini hanya mendengus kesal saat membaca pesan masuk tersebut. Mood nya yang sudah jelek karna lelah, makin dibuat jelek lagi karna melihat pesan seperti ini dari pacarnya sendiri.

 **Aku sedang di Busan Jinyoung-ah.**

 **Oh oppa ke Busan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?** Balas Jinyoung dengan secepat kilat.

 **Untuk apa? Pekerjaan, oppa?**

 **Aku sudah pernah membahasnya minggu lalu**

Kau saja yang tidak pernah ingat. Batin Siwon

 **Em. Meeting**

 **Wuaaa aku lupa oppa, hehe. Okelah, semangat Siwonie oppa. Fighting! ^^**

Siwon hanya merengut kesal –lagi dan mengembalikan smartphone tersebut kedalam saku jas nya. Susahnya punya pacar yang bisanya cuma senang-senang. Tidak bisa membantu disaat lelah seperti ini. Hanya bisa menjadi penghibur disaat-saat bahagia. Pikir Siwon sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela mobil.

Ya, Siwon sudah satu tahun lebih –hampir dua tahun berpacaran dengan Hwang Jinyoung, adik kelasnya saat kuliah. Jinyoung cantik, manis, ceria, dan… ya, itu saja. Dia adalah wanita manis yang cukup banyak di-idam-idamkan pria lain, karna penampilan luarnya. Yap, cuma karna penampilan luarnya. Setelah lama mengenal dan tau dalamnya, Siwon tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa selain mengandalkan wajah cantik Jinyoung yang bisa ia banggakan saat tampil didepan umum –masih lebih baik daripada harus jalan sendirian.

Sebutlah Siwon jahat karna berpendapat seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, Siwon sebenarnya tidak ada niat sama sekali juga untuk menjelekkan atau merendahkan Jinyoung; tapi kalau kau sudah mengenalnya, memang begitulah kualitas pacarnya ini. Siwon tau ini memang salahnya sendiri yang memacari Jinyoung. Prinsipnya beberapa tahun lalu memang masih sangat standard dan kolot. Mencari pacar yang bisa dibanggakan secara fisik, tidak macam-macam, setia, cocok dengannya, sederajat dengannya. Siapa wanita itu? Jinyoung.

Tapi setelah hubungan mereka berjalan, memang dasar manusia tidak akan pernah merasa puas. Siwon akhirnya menyadari kalau wanita seperti Jinyoung, ternyata jauh dari kriteria pasangan hidup yang sebenarnya ia perlukan,

Jinyoung hanyalah seorang gadis lulusan bisnis dengan nilai biasa, mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah di perusahaan ayahnya, hidup manja dengan semua uang dan fasilitas dari ayah dan kakak-kakaknya. Pagi hingga sore berkerja, jam makan siang kumpul-kumpul dengan teman 'sejenisnya', weekend belanja dan kumpul kumpul lagi, membicarakan gossip, mengikuti tren fashion terbaru, belanja, tidur, spa, ke salon, dan melakukan hal tidak penting lainnya.

Kalian pasti menyebut Siwon lebih jahat lagi sekarang, menjelek-jelekkan kekasihnya sendiri seperti itu. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, ulang Siwon lagi. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kan? Ia sendiri mengaku naif dan tidak munafik kalau ia masih bodoh dulu, hanya mencari pacar dari penampilan fisiknya saja. Sekarang, saat pria ini semakin beranjak dewasa, dikelilingi dunia pekerjaan yang professional, jadilah Siwon makin merasa gerah sendiri tiap berhadapan dengan kekasihnya sendiri; Jinyoung.

Ia kadang iri melihat teman-temannya yang punya pasangan berpendidikan tinggi dan adalah para professional di bidangnya. Mau musisi, ada yang dokter, ada yang designer, ada yang model. Setidaknya mereka semua masih memiliki keahlian khusus dibidang tertentu dan bisa diajak ngobrol tentang pengetahuan umum atau, tidak berotak kosong. Sedangkan Jinyoung? Ditanya bisnis tidak terlalu jago, politik apalagi, soal fashion pun hanya mengikuti majalah, lainnya? Hemmm nonton berita nasional ataupun internasional saja jarang sekali.

Lagi dan lagi Siwon baru menyesali kesalahannya dalam merekrut pacar dimasa sekarang. Kadang kalau meliihat idol di tv saja, Siwon masih merasa kalau idol-idol itu setidaknya lebih baik dari Jinyoung. Mereka bisa dance, mereka bisa nyanyi, mereka masih memerah keringat mereka sendiri untuk mendapatkan segepok uang. Sedangkan Jinyoung? Kalau ayah dan kakak-kakaknya tidak ada, Siwon sendiri tidak tau seorang Hwang Jinyoung akan jadi apa.

Oh Tuhan, maafkanlah dosa-dosaku yang selalu menjelek-jelekkan Jinyoung. Pikir Siwon dalam hati saat baru kembali ke alam sadar kalau mobil yang ditumpanginya kembali tiba di kantor arsitek Kim.

….

Seperti persis 4 minggu yang lalu, arsitek Kim muncul mengenakan knitwear abu-abu dan sebuah jaket biru bernuanasa gelap, sedangkan arsitek Lee menyambut mereka dengan ramah –lagi, masih dengan pakaian berwarna terang yang lebih enak dipandang –dibandingkan Ryeowook.

Sepanjang setengah jam rapat yang cukup singkat, padat, dan sangat mulus tersebut, Siwon dan Eunhyuk dibuat terkesima, puas saat melihat-lihat gambar buatan perusahaan Ryeowook dan Sungmin hingga saat ini.

Sambil masih membalik-balikkan tumpukan kertas dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin yang menjelaskan satu-persatu dengan sangatlah detil, perhatian Eunhyuk dan Siwon teralihkan sejenak kepada saat sang resepsionis kantor arstiek Kim, satu-satunya wanita yang mereka bisa temukan disini, SeoHyun mengetok pintu ruangan rapat mereka, menginterupsi penjelasan Sungmin sejenak.

Tok tok..

"jeogiyo, permisi, Sajangnim.." ujar Seohyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu –tidak enak memotong pembicaraan serius pria-pria ini ditengah-tengah rapat

"Bos, anda sedang dibutuhkan di proyek, ada telepon penting" Seohyun bertukar tatapan tajam dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Ryeowook meraih handphone nya yang sejak tadi ia tinggalkan, melihat sekilas dan menemukan banyak miscall disana

"bisakah kau selesaikan, Sungmin-ah? Aku akan ke proyek sebentar" ujar Ryeowook pelan pada partner kerjanya, dibalas anggukan 'tentu saja' dari Lee Sungmin

"joeseonghamnida, Siwon ssi, Eunhyuk ssi, Sungmin akan melanjutkan penjelasannya. Ada sedikit masalah di proyek kami, saya perlu kesana sebentar, dan akan kembali secepatnya, bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook meminta ijin pada kedua klien nya ini.

"eum, tentu saja, tidak apa-apa Ryeowook ssi, asalkan Lee Sungmin ssi masih bisa meng-handle semuanya" balas Siwon singkat. Ryeowook pun membalasnya dengan anggukan penuh percaya diri, mengingatkan beberapa hal pada Sungmin, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan kantor tersebut.

…

Selesai rapat, Eunhyuk tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan hari ini.

"wah.. kami sangat terkesan dengan rancangan dan gambar dari tim anda, Sungmin ssi. Benar-benar menjawab semua permintaan kami, bahkan lebih baik daripada itu, hehe. Hasil karya anda sangat memuaskan"

"haha.. terima kasih EunHyuk ssi.." balas Sungmin dengan ramah, menghargai klien-nya "ini semua juga adalah kerja keras ketua tim kami sendiri. Ryeowook lah yang merencanakan semuanya dari awal. Aku hanya bantu menjadi asisten nya saja dalam proyek ini" ujarnya dengan jujur

"oh, aku kira anda sendiri lah pemilik semua ide-ide ini? Kan anda sendiri yang menjelaskannya, Sungmin ssi"

"aniyeyo… proyek yang aku handle masih belum selesai, yaitu proyek yang saat ini sedang dikunjungi Ryeowook ssi sekarang. Ryeowook yang sedang lenggang menyempatkan langsung untuk mencari dan mengembangkan semua ide ini dari awal. Ryeowook juga yang menggambar ini semua.. aku hanya menjelaskan.. hehe" jawab Sungmin sambil masih membereskan puluhan kertas print-an 3D gambar design Ryeowook "Kim Ryeowook ssi memang jarang menjelaskan langsung ke klien, untuk tahap ini adalah salah satu tugas utamaku. Ryeowook lebih banyak mengontrol semuanya secara langsung baik di lapangan dan mengerjakannya semua gambarnya langsung…" jawab Sungmin masih dengan senyum lebar nya.

"wuaaahahahah. Jinjjaro aku sangat terkesan dengan pekerjaan Ryeowook ssi. Kalau begini terus, tentu saja perusahaan kami tidak akan pernah melepaskan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kalian, Sungmin ssi. Iya kan, Siwon-ah?"

Siwon yang sejak tadi juga masih diam saja, masih memperhatikan dengan detil data-data dihadapannya, hanya menjawab singkat setengah bergumam

"ya benar.. tentu saja…."

Tentu saja tidak sia-sia aku mencari arsitek terbaik di negeri ini.. Kalau hasilnya masih tidak memuaskan sih keterlaluan… batin Siwon masih memberikan pembelaan kepada dirinya sendiri, walaupun ia mendengar dengan jelas semua ucapan Sungmin barusan; kalau semua rancangan sempurna dihadapannya ini adalah hasil pemikiran seorang pria kecil pemilik perusahaan ini sendiri.

Siwon sendiri masih setengah percaya saat mendengar percakapan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk barusan. Kim Ryeowook ssi.. Pria itu terlihat sangatlah biasa-biasa saja dari luar. Selalu berpakaian nuansa gelap, tidak banyak bicara, tidak banyak senyum, hanya bersikap professional, tapi ternyata dialah bos semua arsitek disini, dan adalah pria jenius yang akan membangun vila miliknya nanti.. ckckck…

"mau ngopi di balkon kantor kami dulu, Eunhyuk ssi, Siwon ssi? Pesawat kalian terjadwal sore ini kan? Di lantai 2 kami punya balkoni yang menghadap langsung ke laut lepas" lagi Sungmin menawarkan service kepada dua klien-nya ini.

"oh geuromyeon, boleh boleh Sungmin ssi. Tentu saja…" Eunhyuk menerima dengan senang hati tawaran pria dihadapannya ini.

Sungmin pun membawa Eunhyuk dan Siwon naik ke lantai dua, sedikit berkeliling kantor yang berkonsep minimalis – modern ini. Kantor yang sederhana, terdiri dari ruangan-ruangan meeting, tempat kerja yang terdiri dari meja-meja kerja arsitek-arsitek mereka, dapur, dan fasilitas dasar lainnya. Di lantai 2, selain ada ruangan kerja lagi, terdapat deretan kaca besar yang membuat matahari langsung masuk, yang adalah pintu menuju balkon dengan pemandangan langsung ke pantai lepas.

Bangunan kantor ini memang agak unik, lebih tinggi daripada gedung-gedung 2 tingkat lainnya, sehingga bisa mendapatkan pemandangan indah laut dan pelabuhan Busan sambil duduk-duduk di balkoni tersebut.

"kantor ini baru dibuat 2 tahun yang lalu? Masih baru yaa?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah melihat foto-foto peresmian semua proyek arsitek-arsitek disini yang terpanjang disebuah tembok besar didalam.

"iya benar, perusahaan ini sudah berjalan hampir 4 tahun, tapi baru musim panas 2 tahun lalu kami membangun kantor ini sendiri" Sungmin menjelaskan "aku dan Ryeowook sendiri lah yang membangun semuanya dari awal. Kami yang mencari lokasi, meng-design, hingga semua finishingnya hingga menjadi tempat seperti ini sekarang"

"ohhhh" Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Eunhyuk adalah tipe orang yang ramah dan cukup bawel, makanya cocok dengan Sungmin yang juga kurang-lebih memiliki sifat yang sama; berbeda dengan Siwon yang memang dasarnya tidak banya bicara, apalagi kalau mood nya sedang tidak bagus seperi ini, membuatnya jadi terkesan lebih sombong dari biasanya.

Eunhyuk adalah Chief Executive Project Relationship Officer, jadi adalah salah satu tugasnya adalah memang untuk membina hubungan yang baik dengan mitra-mitra perusahaan mereka; termasuk dengan para arsitek-arsitek muda ini.

Tidak biasanya Choi Hotelier Group berkerja sama dengan perusahaan –entrepreneur muda seperti ini. Biasanya mereka langsung merekrut kontraktor besar untuk membangun gedung belasan lantai; tapi karna target mereka kali ini berebeda, jadinya ya untuk pertama kalinya Siwon dan kawan-kawannya akan berkerja sama dengan group kontraktor yang berbeda juga.

Walaupun perusahaan ini masih dibilang kecil dibanding perusahaan di Seoul lainnya, tapi untuk kelasnya, prestasi perusahaan ini sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, Eunhyuk menyaksikan langsung dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Bulan lalu saat mereka menginap satu malam di Busan; ia, Siwon dan Kangin sempat jalan-jalan di Busan dan menemukan banyak orang konstruksi mengenakan jaket berlabel perusahaan yg didirikan Kim Ryeowook ini. Walaupun kantornya masih sangat sederhana, sepertinya koneksi, kenalan, dan kapasitas Ryeowook dan Sungmin di bidangnya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati suara ombak dan angin saja, tak lama kemudian suara percakapan beberapa pria di bawah sana tiba-tiba tertangkap telinga Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon, membuat ketiganya menengok kebawah dan menemukan Ryeowook sudah kembali, sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa pria yang pastinya lebih tua dari usianya, dan… dan ada Hyungsik, sekretaris Siwon menyelip disana.

Siwon, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk terus mengamati orang-orang ini dari atas tanpa mereka sadari. Terutama Siwon, yang menemukan sekretarisnya malah mengobrol lebih akrab dengan Ryeowook dibanding dirinya sendiri. Sedang apa Hyungsik ngobrol dengan mereka juga?!

Ryeowook tersenyum, bahkan sesekali tertawa saat bersenda gurau dengan pria-pria tersebut, dan juga sekretarisnya sendiri.

"mereka adalah mitra-mitra kerja kami di lapangan; para pekerja kasar nya langsung, anak buah –well, yeah, partner kerja kami di lokasi. Mereka-mereka lah yang nantinya akan membangun villa perusahaan kalian, melalui perusahaan kami yang adalah perantara diantara kalian berdua" Siwon mencuri dengar percakapan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk lagi.

Siwon masih memperhatikan tingkah laku Ryeowook dengan seksama. Saat pria itu dengan ramah berinteraksi dengan banyak ahjussi-ahjussi tersebut, membicarakan banyak hal tanpa batasan formal non-formal, sangat _down to earth_ dengan para anak buah-nya.

Sambil masih terdiam, pikiran Siwon melayang lagi mengamati satu pria kecil ini. Yang membuat Siwon tertarik dengan orang ini adalah bagaimana Ryeowook selalu memilik sifat – kemampuan – tingkah laku yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan bagaimana ia terlihat dari luar; dan itulah yang menarik perhatian Siwon.

Walaupun ia dan Ryeowook adalah sama-sama pemimpin dari perusahaan masing-masing yang akan berkerja sama, Siwon tidak pernah banyak bicara langsung dengannya. Mereka hanya membuat eye-contact hanya beberapa kali dalam hitungan jari; yaitu saat berjabat tangan, dan sesekali saat Siwon menjabarkan permintaannya.

Saat mendengar permintaan pihak perusahaannya kemarin, kebanyakan Ryeowook hanya diam mendengarkan dengan seksama, hanya mencoret-coret jurnal nya saja dengan sangat dingin. Lalu hari ini, pria kecil dan kurus ini juga lebih banyak diam, Sungmin ssi lah yang meng-handle semuanya, tapi tau-taunya semua ide briian tersebut adalah hasil tangannya sendiri.

Ryeowook tidak segan meninggalkan klien penting untuk menyusul anak buahnya di lapangan, bahkan sekarang dengan santai mengobrol dan mengurus administrasi mereka dulu daripada kembali ke klien pentingnya lagi –yang adalah aku, batin Siwon.

Dia sepertinya sedang mengurus gaji, atau apalah kepada banyak perkerja dibawah sana. Tapi lagi, yang menarik perhatian seorang Choi Siwon adalah saat melihat pria ini berperilaku. Dari semua yang ia lihat dari kacamatanya saat ini; tercetak jelas sekarang kalau Ryeowook ssi pastilah seorang pekerja keras dengan bisa menyelesaikan 60% deadline dalam waktu satu bulan; kedua tentu saja ia berpendidikan tinggi dan sangatlah pintar, lagi tercetak dari semua hasil pekerjaannya dan background cv yang sangatlah brilian; ketiga, bagaimana ia mempunyai koneksi yang luas disekeliling kota Busan, dan bagaimana ia mengatur anak-anak buahnya secara langsung, terlihat jelas dari cara dia berinteraksi dengan mereka semua dibawah sana saat ini.

Ya… melihat itu semua menjadi seperti sebuah hantaman ringan bagi Siwon sendiri. Pria ini pintar, perkerja keras.. sukses di usia muda.. Well, aku juga memiliki semua itu sih, pikirnya. Tapi sukses yang didapatkan Ryeowook sepertinya berbeda.. Keberhasilan Ryeowook didapatnya mulai dari bawah dengan mengenal anak buahnya secara langsung, sedangkan Siwon… hmmm.. ini adalah pelajaran yang sangat bagus untuk dipelajari Siwon sendiri…

Saat Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon turun mereka masih menemukan Hyungsik sedang ngobrol berdua dengan Ryeowook di ruang lobi kantor.

"Ehm" Sungmin terpaksa harus menginterupsi percakapan diantara dua orang ini dan melepas kepergian calon klien mereka kembali ke Seoul

 **I know that everything is gonna change,  
Even the friends I knew before may go,  
But this dream is the life I've been searching for.  
Started believing that I was the greatest,  
My life was never gonna be the same.  
Cause with the money came a different status,  
That's when things change.  
Now I'm too concerned with all the things I own,  
Blinded by all the pretty girls I see,  
I'm beginning to lose my integrity.**

…..

"Hyungsik ssi" Siwon tiba-tiba buka suara dari bangku belakang saat Hyungsik sedang menyetir untuk mereka bertiga kembali ke bandara.

"Ya sajangnim" jawab Hyungsik sambil melirik kebelakang

"Tadi kau kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan ngobrol dengan Kim Ryeowook dan perkerja-perkerjanya?" tanya Siwon dengan nada datar

"Hah? Ohh... Itu.. Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di lobi bawah sajangnim" jawab Hyungsik sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri "kebetulan Ryeowook ssi baru saja kembali dan mengobrol tentang keadaan tanah disekitar sini, jadi aku ikut nimbrung saja, hehe…"

"Bagaimana seorang Kim Ryeowook menurutmu, Hyungsik-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk iseng ikut nimbrung juga

"Orangnya baik, sajangnim. Tadinya aku kira dia adalah orang yang sombong, tapi dia ternyata terbuka sekali walaupun baru diajak ngobrol"

"Ohhhh" gumam Eunhyuk, asal mau tau saja.

Sedangkan Siwon sendiri yang awalnya menanyakan dan mau menegur Hyungsik pun, jadi lupa sendiri karna jawaban asisten nya yang sangat jujur sambil senyum-senyum sendiri ini.

OooooO

 **Bulan November di Seoul**

"Oyyy" Kyuhyun, seorang pria tinggi yang baru saja tiba di area bar sebuah restaurant bintang lima langsung menepuk pundak seorang pria tampan yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Oyyy bro" Siwon membalikkan badan dan bercengkramah dengan Kyu yang membangunkan lamunannya memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul sejak tadi.

"Kenapa suntuk? Kerjaan numpuk lagi?" tebak Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah kusut Siwon

"Aniyo.. biasa saja" jawab Siwon singkat.

"Hahahaha lagian muka ditekuk aja"

"Aku lagi bingung aja Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon mulai tidak sabar bercerita

"Wae?"

"Jinyoung.. sepertinya aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kami" ujar Siwon

"Oh, kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak sih.. kau sudah tau kan.. masih sama seperti yang kemarin…" -mengimplikasikan ceritanya di sesi terakhir curhat Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Mendengar jawaban Siwon tersebut, Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya

"alah… Kau sendiri yang menyukai nya dulu" canda Kyuhyu

"Arrayo… tapi semuanya sudah beda, kau tau.. seperti yang aku sudah ceritakan.." ujar Siwon yang menggantung ditengah-tengah lagi "terus berpacaran dengannya sudah tidak menjadi arti apa-apa untukku lagi Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan Siwon sampai akhir baru menjawab lagi

"Jadi apa? Kau ingin memacari dosen? Atau dokter? Pelukis? Artis?"

"Yaa!"

"Hahahah bercanda bro. Habis kau kejam sekali, mencampakkannya hanya karna hal sepele itu saja" sambung Kyuhyun

"Itu tidak sepele, itu namanya realistis, Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon menengguk one-shot minumannya lagi, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terkekeh sendiri. "Iya sih, hahahha"

"Kalau kau ada diposisi ku kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memacari gadis seperti itu dari awal kalau aku jadi kau Siwon-ah, hahaha" jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Siwon hanya menaikkan ujung bibirnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. Ya, temannya satu ini memang selalu bisa menjawab semua argumennnya.

"Jadi apa, kau sudah menyukai orang lain yang lebih perpendidikan?" Tanya Kyuhyun straight forward

"Bukan masalah berpendidikan Cho Kyu.." belum selesai Siwon bicara Kyuhyun sudah memotong,

"Ne nee arra.. seseorang yang lebih.. lebih bisa diajak bicara serius dan juga untuk merencanakan masa depan, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau lah" Siwon mulai lelah disudutkan dengan Kyuhyun terus daritadi walaupun ia tau temannya ini sedang bercanda.

Memang selalu seperi ini kalau bicara dengan Kyuhyun.. Siwon sudah biasa.

"hahahah.. Eyy aku serius…" Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Siwon lagi "apa karna orang ketiga?"

"Aku belum menyukai siapa-siapa" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Ohhhh"

"Apa standarmu jadi mau mengejar seorang professional sekarang? Tidak mau punya pasangan yang hanya diam dirumah lagi setelah menikah nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun refleks; tanpa ia menyadari kalau ucapannya tersebut itu sangatlah nancep kedalam hati lawan bicaranya, haha.

Siwon tertawa sendiri mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Ya, memang itulah keinginannya dulu, punya pasangan yang bisa melayani nya dirumah saja. Dulu, dulu sebelum keadaan hidupnya belum seperti sekarang, dan sebelum ia tersadar akan apa tuntutan 'hidup' sebenarnya.

Lucu memang kadang, bagaimana kita melupakan apa yang pernah kita ucapakan sendiri di masa lalu. Makanya memang Siwon kadang butuh orang-orang semacam Kyuhyun yang bisa membawa dan menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia realita.

"Hahah, aniyeyo. Mungkin. Mungkin itu adalah yang aku inginkan saat ini. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak berani bicara apa-apa lagi kalau sudah bicara jodoh. Takut kemakan omongan sendiri lagi" ujar Siwon sambil menengguk minumannya lagi

"Sepertinya itu adalah standarmu untuk saat ini. Percayalah denganku.

Tapi iya sih benar katamu, tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak nantinya kita berakhir dengan siapa."

Dann seperti inilah kira-kira percakapan dua bujangan diujung usia 20-an mereka. Sama-sama sibuk, sama-sama (hampir) single, sama-sama masih mencari cinta sejati mereka masing-masing.

 **I don't want another pretty face**

 **I don't want just anyone to hold**

 **I don't want my love to go to waste**

 **I want you and your beautiful soul.**

OoooO

 **Bulan Desember di Seoul –kantor Choi Hotelier Corp**

"Sajangnim, rapat dengan perusahaan Kim jadi bentrok dengan jadwal peresmian gedung di Gungju" ujar Hyungsik dari balik laptopnya diruangan kerja Siwon. Sedang ada Eunhyuk juga kebetulan disana.

"Oh ya? "Tanya Eunhyuk dan Siwon hampir bersamaan mendengar kabar penting tersebut

"Ne, keduanya jatuh pada hari Jumat tanggal 16"

"Kalau begitu jadwal ulang rapat di Busan jadi secepatnya setelah tanggal 16" perintah Siwon tanpa perlu berpikir. Sudah jelas mana yang bisa ditunda, mana yang tidak.

"Mereka hanya bisa seminggu kemudian, di hari Jumat lagi sajangnim" ujar Hyungsik lagi

"Hari jumat tanggal 23?"

"Iya"

"Ya sudah, boleh." Siwon masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Tanggal 23 desember? Aku sudah cuti Choi Siwon. Kenapa tidak setelah tahun baru saja sih?" Timbrung Eunhyuk sambil mengamati kalender dihadapannya. _Bos nya ini gila ya? Tanggal 23 desember? Masih kerja?_

"Kelamaan kalau menunggu tahun baru Eunhyuk-ah. Aku ingin melihat semua hasil nya secepatnya."

"Aku tidak akan bisa ke Busan tanggal 23 Siwon ssi" ulang Eunhyuk lagi.

"Yasudah aku saja yang kesana. Aku yang akan mengambil semua gambar-gambarnya" jawab Siwon enteng sambil melihat kedua pria dihadapannya ini bergantian, membuat Eunhyuk dan Hyungsik melongo lagi.

"Ehhmm sajangnim. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku.. Mulai dari tanggal 23 aku sudah ijin cuti juga" ujar Hyungsik juga

"Kau juga?" Siwon menunjuk sekretarisnya dengan pena yang sedang digenggamnya.

Hyungsik mengangguk dengan agak gugup.

"Yasudah tak apa, aku saja sendirian yang kesana. Pesankan aku tiket pesawat saja Hyungsik ah, dan pasang rapat tanggal 23 siang. Sorenya aku akan kembali ke Seoul"

Hyungsik hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk menuruti perintah bos, sibuk mengetik sesuatu lagi di komputer

"Apa mereka masih berkerja tanggal 23?" tanya Eunhyuk

Hyungsik diam sejenak belum menjawab

"Perusahaan Kim baru saja menjawab… Katanya mereka bisa, walaupun Lee sajangnim sudah cuti, tapi masih ada Kim sajangnim yang bisa menghadiri rapat tersebut"

"Baiklah, sempurna kalau begitu" ujar Siwon lega sebelum tenggelam kedalam lembaran kertas proposalnya lagi.

Sempurna apanya. Masih berkerja di tanggal 23 desember. Hadeh hadeh choi Siwon.. Pikir Eunhyuk sambil geleng-geleng kepala

….

Pintu lift terbuka; Hyungsik dan Eunhyuk masuk berdampingan kedalam elevator tersebut.

"Eunhyuk sajangnim, kenapa sih Siwon ssi jadi gila berkerja seperti itu?" Tanya Hyungsik dengan serius tapi tetap hati-hati saat mereka saja yang berada didalam lift tersebut.

"Gak tau, marah-marah melulu juga kerjaannya akhir-akhir ini." Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua bahunya "Biasaa... Habis putus cinta, jadi larinya ke pekerjaan dehh" jawabnya sambil menyengir lebar

"Hahaha sajangnim bisa saja!" Hyungsik jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak sendiri mendengar balasan Eunhyuk barusan. Bos nya yang satu ini memang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana.

OoooooO

 **23 Desember, Busan**

Siwon melirik keadaan diluar yang sudah gelap gulita. Matanya bergerak lagi kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Sudah jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit malam; di bulan Desember, musim dingin, 2 hari menuju Natal, dan dia masih rapat.

Tidak dibiarkan bengong terlalu lama, dalam sekejap Kim Ryeowook sudah kembali lagi duduk dihadapannya membawa satu file dokumen. Tadi pria ini keluar sejenak untuk mengambil file ini sendiri dari ruang kerjanya. Maklum, kantor ini sudah kosong melompong sejak siang tadi. Kalau biasanya saja memang gedung ini tidak pernah ramai, tapi hari ini malah cuma Seohyun, security, 2 3 orang lainnya yang hendak pulang, dan Kim Ryeowook sendiri yang Siwon temui ditempat ini.

Seharusnya Siwon datang ke Busan sejak siang, tapi karna cuaca yang jelek, banyak pesawat dicancel, hingga Siwon hampir mau naik KTX, tapi akhirnya bisa juga naik pesawat pukul 4 sore. Untung saja Ryeowook masih mau menemaninya. Dan untung saja Hyungsik masih mau mengurusinya walaupun pria itu sedang cuti. Hah.. akan kuhitung dia cuti setengah hari saja untuk hari ini (tetap pelit); pikir Siwon.

Jadilah walaupun hari sudah gelap, percakapannya dengan Ryeowook masih belum selesai-selesai juga.

"kami belum membuat daftar harga dan biaya kontrak secara resmi Siwon ssi, tapi ini adalah angka yang kami perkirakan.. Belum termasuk biaya kalau ada perubahan dari penjelasan hari ini yaitu 40% dari seluruh proyek" Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan telaten satu persatu gambar, grafik, angka, dan setiap kalimat disemua kertas putih tersebut pada Siwon.

Suara Ryeowook terdengar agak bindeng, mungkin karna flu secara ia berkerja di area laut. Lehernya dilindungi erat dengan scarf abu-abu tebal. Jaket dan baju berlapis-lapis untuk melawan dingin membuat Ryeowook terlihat lebih gemuk dari luar; tapi Siwon tau persis betapa kurusnya tubuh arsitek satu ini.

"oh oke.. aku tidak ada masalah dengan biaya nya sejauh ini.." ujar Siwon.

Selama satu jam terakhir ia hanya mendengarkan hasil rancangan dan design Ryeowook, dan mengubah apa yang ia tidak setuju, meminta itu semua untuk diubah, dicatat satu persatu dengan serius oleh Ryeowook.

Selesai, hampir selesai. 2 bulan dan rancangan vila ini benar-benar hampir selesai. Benar-benar tidak sia-sia hasil keringatnya selama ini, hffft…. Walaupun lelah Siwon tetap merasa lega dan senang. Ia yakin Ryeowook juga merasakah hal yang sama. Pria ini terlihat sangat ambisius dengan pekerjaan dan karirnya.

Sejak tadi mereka berdua hanya bicara tentang pekerjaan tanpa jeda.

…..

 **19:30**

Siwon masih menghubungi satu nomor yang sejak tadi bernada sibuk sambil beridiri tegap di lobi kantor asosiasi arstiek Kim di Busan ini. Penjaga gedung sedang sibuk mematikan semua lampu, listrik, dan melakukan pengecekan. Setelah pertemuan Ryeowook dan Siwon selesai, kantor ini akan tutup hingga 27 Desember nanti. Ryeowook memberikan cuti kepada semua arsiteknya hingga tanggal itu.

"kau sedang menelepon taxi, Siwon ssi?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru tiba sambil mengancingkan coat biru tebalnya

"ah, ne.. sejak tadi aku telepon tapi sedang sibuk melulu" jawab Siwon sambil masih mencoba santai. Ayolah.. ia sedang berada di kota asing, sendirian, di sebuah wilayah antah berantah seperti ini, sebentar lagi gedung ini akan ditutup pula. Haruskah ia menunggu diluar sendirian? Haish…

Siwon datang dengan taksi tadi, karna tidak ada sekretarisnya yang menyetir. Salahnya, ia belum memesan taksi untuk kembali ke bandara lagi. Dan jadi seperti ini lah keadaannya sekarang.

"anda mau kemana? Ke bandara?"

"iya" jawab Siwon singkat sambil masih sedikit salah tingkah. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Ryeowook se non-formal ini.

"mau kuantar saja tidak? Akan susah memanggil taksi untuk kesini terutama dimalam hari" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengajak Siwon keluar gedung karna semua pintu akan dikunci, dengan ekspresi seperti menambahkan 'apalagi kalau kau harus menunggu ditengah dingin seperti ini'

Siwon sendiri hampir speechless mendengar tawaran Ryeowook barusan

"hah? Oh ya? Yakin tidak apa-apa?" jadilah yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya kalimat klise seperti wanita saat didatangi pria yang disukainya

"eung, aku akan mengantar Seohyun kerumahnya juga, sekalian cukup searah ke bandara" jawab Ryeowook santai menunggu Seohyun untuk menyusul keluar.

Siwon baru bernafas lega saat mendengar ada Seohyun juga. Ah…. At least aku tidak sendirian. Pikirnya.

"ahh.. baiklah, boleh. Terima kasih Ryeowook ssi! Tidak merepotkanmu kan?"

"aniyo, tidak sama sekali. Silahkan masuk" jawab Ryeowook sambil masih merapikan kupluk biru nya yang sangat lucu ***** eh

Entah kenapa juga Siwon jadi segugup ini saat bicara langsung dengan Ryeowook seperti saat ini. Mungkin karna ia beberapa kali sudah mengamati Ryeowook secara sepihak sebelumnya, jadilah ia merasa nervous sendiri saat ngobrol dengan orang ini langsung.

…

Siwon duduk disebelah Ryeowook yang menyetir sedangkan Seohyun duduk di bangku penumpang belakang, menembus kota Busan yang cukup sibuk dan cukup cantik pemandangan malamnya ditengah musim dingin ini.

Kebanyakan hanya suara lagu dari radio yang terdengar, walaupun kadang SeoHyun dan Ryeowook mengobrol juga. Mereka berdua membicarakan rencana ngumpul-ngumpul kantor mereka Christmas nanti dan juga tahun baru nanti. Tapi sayangnya banyak arsitek mereka yang berasal dari Seoul atau kota lain, jadilah mungkin tidak semuanya bisa datang. Seperti Sungmin misalnya, yang ternyata adalah orang Seoul dan sedang berada disana makanya sudah cuti sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Ya, yang Siwon lakukan selama 20 menit hanyalah diam dan mendengarkan semua percakapan antara Seohyun dan Ryeowook.

"hati-hati Seohyun-ah"

"ne.. terima kasih sajangnim!" Seohyun membungkuk sopan sambil mobil Ryeowook berlalu kembali ke jalan raya, menuju jalan tol untuk ke bandara. Tinggal lah Wook dan Siwon saja.

"kau.. apakah, orang asli Busan, Ryeowook ssi?" Siwon akhirnya buka suara untuk memecahkan suasana awkward diantara mereka berdua. Kata Hyungsik dia bukan orang yang sombong; yasudah lah aku ajak bicara saja. Pikir Siwon.

"eumm.. tidak juga. Tapi aku tumbuh disini waktu dulu, Siwon ssi"

"ohhhh…" Siwon mengangguk paham

"apa kau tinggal menetap disini? Maksudku.. saat ini juga" tanya Siwon lagi

"ne, aku tinggal dan menetap di kota ini saat ini" jawab Ryeowook lagi

Siwon baru menyadari kalau Ryeowook sedikit-sedikit juga masih cukup kental aksen Busan-nya. Tadinya ia tidak sadar karna tidak terlalu jelas terdengar kalau Ryeowook hanya membicarakan perkerejaan.

"bagaimana denganmu, Siwon ssi? Apa kau berasal dari Seoul juga?" tanya Wook

"ya, aku berasal dari Seoul, dan tinggal disana"

Ryeowook hanya balas mengangguk juga mendengarkan.

Jalanan menuju bandara sangatlah mulus.. Tapi tidak saat mereka tiba disana.. bandara tersebut terlihat sangatlah ramai dan padat, melebihi kesibukkan biasanya.

Ryeowook meminggirkan mobilnya untuk menurunkan Siwon

"oke, terima kasih banyak Ryeowook ssi! Jeongmbal gomabda atas bantuannya mengantar ku kesini. Sampai jumpa di rapat selanjutnya, ne?" ujar Siwon sambil bersiap turun.

"ne sama-sama…" balas Wook "yakin tidak mau lihat kedalam dulu Siwon-ssi? Apakah kau sudah punya tiket untuk ke Seoul?" tanya Ryeowook yang sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak keadaan seperti apa didalam terminal sana, melihat orang sebanyak ini diluar.

"ani gwenchanayo, nanti aku akan beli tiket paling cepat dan menunggu didalam. Aku duluan ne, terima kasih!" jawab Siwon cepat dan menutup pintu mobil Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ryeowook pun jadi lanjut menginjak gas mobilnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya malam ini.

….

Kim Ryeowook, dibalut sebuah coat biru tua, kupluk biru dan scarf abu-abu tebal berjalan santai diantara ratusan krumunan orang, menuju bagian counter penerbangan local di bandara internasional Gimhae tersebut.

Matanya menerawang jauh sambil berjalan mengitari terminal tersebut, kali-kali saja menemukan orang yang mungkin bisa ditemukannya disini.

Dan benar saja, tak lama ia memperhatikan, di counter Korean Air pria berlesung pipi manis ini menemukan Siwon sedang bercakap-cakap panjang dengan seorang petugas counter.

Ryeowook berjalan kearah calon rekan kerjanya tersebut, menghampiri Choi Siwon dan memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Siwon ssi"

Siwon menengokkan badan dan agak kaget melihat Ryeowook ada dihadapannya lagi. Aigoo, apa dia belum pulang?

"oh, Ryeowook ssi!"

Ryeowook melirik tangan kanan Siwon yang menggenggam sebuah kartu kredit platinum.

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan tiket?"

Bukannya Ryeowook sok perhatian atau banci perhatian atau sok-sok kepo mengikuti Siwon terus, tapi memang kenyataannya, keadaan di bandara tersebut saat ini sedang agak chaos. Banyak orang mengantri, berdebat dengan para petugas tiket, karna banyak pesawat yang di delay dan cancel karna cuaca buruk.

Ia hanya merasa simpatik pada klien nya ini, dan Ryeowook sudah tau keadaan bandara diakhir pekan dengan cuaca jelek seperti ini bahkan hanya dengan melihat dari luar. Jadilah ia iseng mengecek keadaan Siwon dulu sebelum benar-benar pulang.

"ah.. belum.. pesawat terkahir malam ini sudah penuh katanya, karna pesawat sebelumnya di cancel sehingga dipindahkan ke flight ini.. aku sedang nego dengan para petugasnya untuk memberikan ku satu kursi saja" Siwon menjelaskan dengan memasang wajah 'aku tidak apa-apa' walaupun ia sendiri tidak tau kalau wajahnya saat ini mencetak jelas kejengahan, kelelahan, kekesalan seakan-akan mau berteriak 'aku mau pulang ke Seoul malam ini juga bagaimanapun caranya!' tapi hanya coba disembunyikannya dari Ryeowook.

"seat nya sudah dibooking semua? Apa semua penumpangnya sudah datang?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan tenang, dan Siwon tidak mengerti apa maksud pria ini. Apa semua penumpangnya sudah datang? Mana aku tau!

Belum sempat Siwon membalas, Ryeowook melangkah maju untuk mengajak bicara seorang petugas tiket.

Siwon menunggu beberapa menit melihat Ryeowook yang membicarakan sesuatu dan sang petugas yang jadi mengecek sesuatu di data komputernya. Hemmm apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan..

"ada satu tiket tersisa Siwon ssi, bisakah kau tunjukkan ID mu pada mereka" ujar Ryeowook saat ia akhirnya membalikkan badan untuk bicara dengan Siwon. Satu kalimat: satu tiket tersisa. Satu kalimat yang menyelamatkan hidup Siwon untuk melewati satu lagi hari yang penuh kesialan.

Siwon dengan cepat menunjukkan ID nya, dan semenit kemudian ia benar-benar mendapatkan tiket ditangannya, pesawat jam 9, satu jam lagi, menuju Seoul! Oh yesss! Walau ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Ryeowook mendapatkannya, mereka berdua mundur berlalu dari kerumunan orang yang masih membutuhkan bantuan dan berjalan menuju tengah terminal bersama.

Sumpah, Siwon masih tidak percaya melihat ini. 10 menit tadi ia berdebat dengan orang yang sama, meminta –memohon agar ia bisa mendapatkan satu tempat duduk saja. Dan sekarang, dalam 3 menit seorang Kim Ryeowook bisa mendapatkannya?!

"bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini, Ryeowook ssi? Neomu neomu kamsaheyo" tanya Siwon saat mereka sudah menyingkir ke tempat yang lebih tenang.

Ujung bibir Ryeowook terangkat sebelah melihat ekspresi lucu Siwon dihadapannya. Baru kali ini Siwon melihat Ryeowook tertawa ataupun tersenyum secara langsung.

"Aku sudah memesan beberapa tiket dari Busan ke beberapa kota sebelumnya untuk akhir pekan dan tanggal-tanggal merah seperti ini Siwon ssi. Rekan-rekanku di kantor, dan client-client kami banyak yang harus bulak-balik Busan sepertimu, jadi kami memfasilitasi dengan memesan tiket in advance seperti ini kalau mereka membutuhkan.

Beruntung aku masih punya stock satu tiket untuk penerbangan hari ini. Harusnya untuk tadi sore, tapi pesawatnya cancel jadi aku bisa meminta untuk diganti jadi flight jam 9 hari ini"

Siwon bengong sebentar saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowok barusan. Yaampun ini kebetulan dari planet darimana orang ini bisa menyelamatkan hidupku tanpa diminta ya Tuhannn? Pikir Siwon dalam hati lagi

"yaampun, terima kasih, sungguh terima kasih banyak Ryeowook ssi. Aku sudah tidak tau bagaimana lagi kalau tidak ada tiket ini, sungguh"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil lagi melihat ekspresi Siwon yang begitu senang

"hahah, sama-sama Siwon ssi. Anggaplah ini service dari perusahaan kami kepada customer. Cheonmanayo" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum sekilas. Hanya sekilas.

"masuklah, sebentar lagi pesawatmu berangkat" Ryeowook bersiap untuk kembali kebawah juga, kembali ketempat parkir.

"ne. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu Ryeowook ssi. Akan kubayarkan hutangku nanti, ne? terima kasih!" Siwon berjabat tangan lagi dengan Ryeowook

"ne, ne, masuklah, annyonghigaseyo!"

Dingin. Tangan kecilnya sangatlah dingin. Siwon melepas jabatan tangan Ryeowook dan masuk kedalam, berpisah dengan pemilik perusahaan arsitek Kim ini.

Masih bisa dilihatnya kupluk biru Ryeowook bergerak keluar gedung, menuju kebawah untuk kembali ke tempat parkir. Hati Siwon tidak bisa tidak merasa lega dan hangat mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Dari semua tragedi yang menimpanya dalam waktu 12 jam ini; hanya 2 uluran tangan Ryeowook yang sepele tapi membantunya sangat banyak, dan hal-hal tersebutlah yang sangatlah berarti.

Siwon masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana Ryeowook bisa se-sepikiran itu hingga menyusulnya kedalam terminal bandara. Hingga malam tiba, walaupun sudah hampir menutup matapun, Siwon masih sulit melupakan semuanya yang terjadi hari ini.

 **TBC!**

 **Silahkan review ~ terima kasih**


	3. Chapter 3

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 3**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Lee Sungmin**

 **~Park Hyungsik**

 **~Lee Donghae**

 **~Kangin**

 **~Lee Eunhyuk**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~SeoHyun**

 **~etc (menyusul!)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

 **~kebangun karna mimpi buruk tengah malem, masih males belajar pas** _ **weekend**_ **, jadilah lanjut nulis fanfiction aja jadinya, hahah. Selamat membaca!**

 **OooO**

 **"2 members who are the weakest towards Ryeowook are the dumb-Donghae-ssi and Choi Siwon" -Siwon-**

Tahun sudah berganti baru, tapi cuaca masih dingin dan mungkin untuk kebanyakan orang, kesibukan mereka pun masih sama-sama saja seperti kemarin; sibuk berkerja, cari uang, belajar, ataupun hal lainnya.

 **Kantor Choi Hotelier Corp -Senin siang**  
"APA? TANAHNYA TIDAK BISA DIPAKAI?"

Untung Hyungsik sudah menutup sebelah telinganya, kalau tidak indra pendengarnya itu akan kasihan sekali mendapat semprotan sang bos yang sedang berada tepat dihadapannya seperti ini.  
Seluruh pegawai yang sedang berkerja jadi ikutan melihat kearah Siwon yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan volume loud speaker seperti itu di telepon.  
"Lusa aku langsung ke Busan" lanjut Siwon masih dengan mata ber api-api seperti siap membanting gagang telepon di tangannya.  
"Ne ne algesemnida. Heum"  
Pria tinggi, tampan dengan rambut tertata rapi ini mengekspresikan frustasi dan semua kekesalan dengan maksimal menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya. Kalau saja hari itu sudah sore, mungkin Siwon bisa menjambak-jambak jambul nya sendiri saking kesalnya dengan masalah mendadak di proyek mendadak seperti ini. Dan ini bukan masalah saja, tapi masalah besar.  
Mata semua pegawai masih mengikuti sang bos yang berjalan sambil masih menyumpah nyumpah masuk ke kamar mandi sekarang. Semuanya tidak ada yang berani bicara banyak ataupun berani menemui Choi Siwon lagi hari ini. Tau mood bos nya ini sedang runyam. Minta dimakan kalau berani menganggu Siwon lagi, oh?

 **Busan -lusanya**  
"Jenis tanah dilokasi pilihan kalian sebagian besarnya sangatlah tidak praktikal, Siwon ssi. Tanah jenis ini tidak ideal untuk dibangun fondasi untuk jangka waktu lama. Dalam 5-10 tahun tanahnya akan turun terus dan semuanya akan sia-sia. Lokasinya memang strategis tapi setelah tim kami melakukan pengecekan dan konsultasi dengan pemerintah kota Jeju, kami tidak menyarankan anda untuk terus menggunakan tanah ini"  
Siwon mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin dengan seksama sambil tangan kanan memegangi dahinya. Sungguh kepalanya dibuat pusing tujuh keliling saat tau kalau tim nya harus mencari lokasi baru lagi di pulau tersebut. Tanah di Jeju apalagi dalam jumlah besar dan ideal untuk dijadikan hotel/villa keberadaannya sangatlah terbatas, dan mahal. Okelah, lupakan kata mahal, soal harga masih bisa diakali. Tapi kalau ia dan tim nya harus mencari lokasi baru lagi? Bisa sampai kapan proyek ini harus ditunda? Bagaimana Siwon harus bertanggung jawab pada semua pemegang saham yang menanamkan modal nya untuk proyek ini? Mana bisa ia menjelaskan semua jadwal ditunda karna dirinya yang tidak becus meng-evaluasi tipe dan prospek lokasi yang mereka pilih sejak awal?  
Tidak aneh kan jadinya kalau pria ini cemberut terus selama 3 hari terakhir?

"Apa perusahaan kalian ada kenal dengan tuan tanah atau seseorang yang punya koneksi tinggi di Jejudo soal lokasi?" Tanya Kangin membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin terdiam sejenak.  
"Karna jujur kami hampir buntu dan kalau kami sendirian yang harus mencari lokasi nya dari awal lagi, proyek ini mungkin tidak akan berjalan sama sekali. Kami tetap akan membayar anda untuk biaya gambar dan rancangan tapi tidak akan ada realisasi yang kalian sudah rancang kalau tidak ada kepastian lokasi dalam 6 bulan ini, Ryeowook ssi, Sungmin ssi"  
Jangka waktu yang Siwon dan tim nya punya memang 6 bulan total untuk pasti dapat lokasi baru. Tapi untuk mengurus legalisasi dan semua dokumennya saja minimal 3 bulan proses, jadi kasarnya, mereka hanya punya 1-2 bulan untuk mendapat lokasi baru; kalau tidak, semua proyek ini gagal sudah.  
Ryeowook dan Sungmin bertukar tatapan sekilas, dan ekspresi Ryeowook masih datar seperti biasanya.  
Seminggu yang lalu tim mereka melakukan pengecekan langsung tanpa pihak perusahaan dari Seoul, ternyata keadaan tanah pilihan mereka seperti ini. Ryeowook sendiri juga jadi bingung, oh?  
"Eumm. Bagaimana kalau kita break dulu 10 menit, Siwon ssi, semuanya? Setelah sepuluh menit kita bisa lanjut lagi, otte?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pertanyaan Kangin barusan.  
Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Kangin hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook keluar dari ruang rapat bersamaan.  
Ketiga pria dari pihak Choi Hotelier ini tau Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang membicarakan sesuatu diluar. Siluet mereka diluar pintu masih terlihat, tapi Siwon pun jadi tidak bisa berharap juga pada bantuan dari pihak Kim dan tim nya ini. Reaksi mereka pada perusahaannya selalu sangat datar. Sepertinya ia dan timnya benar-benar harus berjuang sendiri.

Setelah 5 menit, Sungmin sudah kembali kedalam ruangansambil membawa satu gelas kopi panas; sedangkan Ryeowook belum kembali, walaupun mereka tau kemana kepergian Ryeowook.

Yap, dari ruangan meeting yang sama, Siwon melihat Ryeowook sedang merokok sendirian lagi diluar sana. Di bangku batu yang sama. Masih menghadap laut lepas yang sama.  
Sungmin tersenyum sendiri melihat tiga klien dihadapannya ini menatap kejendela luar, memandangi Ryeowook, rekannya yang sedang merokok.  
Seperti tau apa yang ada dipikirian mereka, Sungmin iseng buka suara  
"Dia hanya merokok kalau sedang banyak pekerjaan saja" ujarnya yang membuat Siwon Eunhyuk dan Kangin sadar kalau mereka sejak tadi memperhatikan orang yang sama, dan hanya bisa balas tersenyum awkward pada Sungmin malu sendiri, hahah. Tidak mungkin kan kalau mereka bilang langsung 'wah tidak menyangka ya Ryeowook yang kelihatan kalem ternyata kuat merokok'. Tapi semua itu sudah terbaca dengan sendirinya oleh Sungmin yang memang sangat pandai membaca keadaan disekitarnya.

"Ryeowook tipe orang yang merokok kalau sedang mumet tentang sesuatu." Sungmin tersenyum lagi

"tapi tenang saja, Siwon ssi, Eunhyuk ssi, Kangin ssi. Perusahaan kami tidak pernah ada niat untuk mengagalkan proyek kalian dan hanya meraup keuntungan dari apa yang sudah kami kerjakan kok.

Kami tidak bisa menjajikan banyak soal rekomendasi lokasi di Jejudo, tapi kalau kalian bisa menemukan lokasi di Jejudo, aku yakin 100% Ryeowook akan lanjut dan mengerjakan pekerjaan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh; karna dari awal untuk aku meyakinkannya mengambil pekerjaan di Jeju ini saja sudah tidak mudah,

jadi dia pasti akan sungguh-sungguh melakukannya; aku bisa janjikan itu, oke?!"  
Kangin, Eunhyuk, dan Siwon hanya bisa bengong sebentar mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang tidak ditanya –tapi menjelaskan panjang lebar barusan.

Terlalu banyak informasi didalamnya yang ketiga pria ini sendiri saja tidak mengerti. Otak mereka hanya bisa merekamnya dan mengulang lagi dalam hati; oke pertama, sedikit lega saat tau setidaknya Sungmin tidak ada niat berkonspirasi untuk menghentikan proyek milik mereka ini.  
Karna kalau Ryeowook dan Sungmin licik, mereka bisa saja menghambat perusahaan Siwon mendapat lokasi, jadilah mereka dibayar dalam jumlah besar hanya dengan membut model yang akhirnya menjadi tidak berguna untuk Choi Hotelier Corp karna itulah yang tertulis di kontrak, dan menghancurkan keseluruhan karir Siwon di perusahaan. Dua, walaupun mereka tidak bisa membantu, dua arsitek ini sudah menjanjikan untuk melanjutkan semuanya; jadi hambatan mereka saat ini hanya tinggal mencari lokasi baru yang layak pakai.

Sungmin yang melihat Ryeowook sudah bangkit berdiri dan mematikan rokoknya diluar menambahkan lagi  
"Jangan beritahu soal ini pada Ryeowook ya. Aku berbicara seperti tadi sebagai temannya Kim Ryeowook bukan sebagai arsiteknya, hehe"  
Siwon dan Eunhyuk Kangin pun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan dan tuk, benar saja Ryeowook dalam sekejap sudah masuk kembali ke ruangan dimana mereka berada, tepat 10 menit break atau istirahat; dan rapat mereka pun berlanjut hingga 1 jam setelahnya.

OooO

Dalam perjalanan menuju bandara, Siwon kepikiran menanyakan sesuatu pada sekretarisnya yang sedang menyetir  
"Hyungsik-ah, kau kan kenal dengan banyak orang di kantor arsitek Kim. Apa kau kenal dengan staff disana yang sering ke Jeju?" ujarnya  
"Mmmm tidak juga sih sajangnim." Jawab Hyungsuk sambil berpikir "Aku dengar ini adalah pertama kalinya perusahaan Kim ini mengambil proyek di Jejudo."  
"Emmm" Siwon mengangguk. Dia sendiri bertanya karna ia tau kalau Hyungsik adalah orang yang sangat ramah dan outgoing. Selagi menunggu tim mereka rapat, Hyungsik yang menunggu di lobi seringkali ngobrol dan berteman dengan para arsitek atau designer di kantor Kim tersebut.  
"Makanya Arsitek Lee sendiri bilang ia harus meyakinkan rekannya untuk mengambil proyek kita ini kan; tidak aneh kalau ini adalah pertama kalinya juga untuk mereka" sambung Kangin  
"Mungkin ini juga yang sudah arsitek Kim tebak sebelumnya. Tidak mudah mendapatkan lokasi yang pas di Jeju" tambah Eunhyuk juga

"Aku kenal dengan satu arsitek yang adalah teman Kim sajangnim juga sih, dia berasal dari Busan. Mau kutanyakan, sajangnim?" Hyungsik baru menyambung lagi setelah beberapa menit terdiam.  
"Boleh Hyungsik-ah, carilah informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari kantor arsitek Kim sedangkan kita cari info dari pihak luar juga, oke?" Kangin menugaskan sekretaris eksekutif temannya ini. Ada gunanya juga mengajak Hyungsik ke Busan selama ini.  
"Oke sajangnim!" Jawab Hyungsik dengan antusias 

OooooO

 **5 hari kemudian –Choi Hotelier Corp –Seoul**

Tok tok  
"Sajangnim" panggil Park Hyungsik pada atasannya yang sedang sibuk dibalik komputernya  
"Ne"  
"Soal informasi tanah yang tersedia di Jejudo"  
"Eung" Siwon masih tidak bergeming  
"Aku bertanya pada orang yang kumaksud kemarin, dan dia memberikan kartu nama ini sebagai referensi kontak" Hyungsik menghampiri meja Siwon dan menyodorkannya secarik kertas berisi beberapa informasi.  
"Kim Kyung Hee?" mata tajam Siwon meng-scan isi kertas digenggamannya tersebut.  
"Eum. Dia adalah bangsawan dan juga pengusaha di Jejudo. Keluarganya punya tanah turun menurun yang beberapa belum disentuh sampai saat ini. Untuk bisnis legalnya, Kim Kyung Hee ssi ini juga adalah presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan pengelola hasil hasil pertanian dan lainnya, sajangnim" ujar Hyungsik mejelaskan.  
Siwon memandangi kertas yang diberikan Hyungsik dan membaca details perusahaan tersebut, mulai merasa tertarik.  
"Baiklah, kita bisa kirim email dan juga lewat pos semua proposal kita? Aku juga akan menulis sulit pribadi pada Kim Kyung Hee ssi ini"  
"Baik sajangnim" Hyungsik mendengar patuh pada semua perintah sang bos  
"Siapkan semuanya ya Hyungsik-ah, aku akan selesaikan suratnya hari ini juga, semuanya harus sudah dikirim besok siang, oke? Gomabda."  
"Oke sajangnim" lalu pria ini bergegas keluar kembali kemejanya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.  
Waktu Yang Siwon punya terlalu mepet. Ia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan bahkan satu hari saja pun.

 **2 minggu kemudian –kantor Choi Hotelier Corp**  
Siwon mengetuk ngetukkan pena nya di meja rapat dimana ia dan rekan-rekannya masih berada di jalan buntu untuk menemukan lokasi baru di Jejudo.

Satu-satunya sumber potensial mereka hanya tinggal Kim Kyung Hee yang direkomendasikan oleh Hyungsik, sejak itulah mereka mencoba menggali informasi lebih dalam tentang tokoh ini selama beberapa hari terakhir.  
"Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan, Kim Kyung Hee ssi ini memang adalah pengusaha ulung yang berkediaman di Jeju. Sepertinya memang ia dan keluarga nya lah pemilik banyak tanah di Jeju. Dan tanah miliknya memang agak terkenal susah untuk didapatkan"  
"Ohhhh" Siwon mendengarkan  
"Perusahaannya adalah pemilik dan pengelola banyak perkebunan maupun tempat wisata. Ia adalah generasi ke 10 atau ke 11 dari salah satu bangsawan asal Jejudo, jadi nama Kim Kyung Hee sangatlah diulungkan disana.

Kalau menurut kami mungkin dengan email atau proposal yang dikirim lewat pos saja, tidak akan semudah itu menembus sang presdir, jadi..."  
"Aku harus ke Jejudo?"  
Tanya Siwon langsung straight forward kepada Junho, anggota tim nya yang menjelaskan sejak tadi  
"Emm kalau menurut opini kami sih begitu sajangnim" jawab Junho sambil menelan ludah –takut disemprot kalau salah bicara.  
"Geurae. Hyuksik-ah, pasang appointment ku dengan presdir Kim Kyunghee, dan pesankan tiket ke Jeju secepatnya ne"  
Hyungsik yang tadinya hanya mendengarkan langsung sibuk dibalik laptop nya lagi saat Siwon sudah mulai mengeluarkan instruksi  
"Ne Sajangnim."

OooooO

Seperti yang sudah diguda, untuk memasang appointment dengan Kim Kyunghee ternyata tidaklah semudah melalui satu percakapan lewat telepon saja. Pihak presdir menolak menemui Siwon dengan halus dengan alasan mereka tidak mau mengecewakan pihak salah satu group hotel terbesar di Korea ini karna perusahaan mereka maupun sang presdir sendiri tidak ada keinginan untuk berkerja sama dengan pihak properti manapun.

Siwon masih tidak menyerah dihadapakan dengan situasi seperti ini, ia mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi, dan mencoba berbicara dengan generasi penerus Kim Kyung Hee yang untungnya masih seusianya dan juga aktif di perusahaan ayahnya tersebut.

Siwon juga akhirnya baru tau kalau Kim Kyung Hee bahkan berusia lebih tua dari ayahnya, karna saat ia menyebut nama tersebut didepan appanya, sang appa baru bilang kalau ia kenal dengan Kyung Hee dari Jejudo ini, dulu mereka adalah teman lama walaupun jarang bertemu; membuat Siwon makin bertekad untuk membujuk sang presdir lgi sampai titik akhir.

Setelah menunggu dan menunggu Siwon akhirnya bertemu dengan Kim Donghae di Seoul; berkenalan dan mengobrol secara pribadi dengan pria yang 1 tahun lebih tua darinya ini.

"Ayahku tidak mau menggunakan tanah itu dulu Siwon ssi. Ia tidak akan mau menerima ajakan meeting dari perusahaanmu sampai kapanpun, percayalah padaku." Dengan berat hati Donghae menolak semua tawaran Siwon karna ia tau jelas ayahnya orang seperti apa.  
"Kalau kau masih ngotot, satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mengajak kalian berdua untuk bertemu informal secara berdua. Cuma disitu kau bisa menjelaskan secara lebih personal pada appa. Mungkin, mungkin, dia bisa tertarik kalau kau ingin mencoba." Setelah ngobrol panjang lebar akhirnya Donghae menyerah dan memberitahukan alternative terakhir untuk Siwon  
"Baiklah, aku akan berkunjung ke Jejudo langsung kalau begitu, apalagi sebentar lagi sudah Chuseok, hitung-hitung saja berkunjung selama masih masa chuseok, bagaimana?"

OoooO

Beberapa hari setelah hari libur Chuseok, di hari Sabtunya atau adalah akhir minggu tahun baru tersebut dimana para kerabat atau keluarga masih bisa saling mengunjungi satu sama lain; akhirnya Donghae berhasil mengajak ayahnya untuk pergi minum teh dengan Siwon, bertatapan muka langsung dengan pria bermarga Choi ini. Sebenarnya kalau Donghae tidak menyebut nama ayahnya Siwon, sang appa tidak akan pernah mau menemui Siwon sampai kapanpun. Untungnya Siwon menitipkan nama appanya agar Tuan Kim ini mau menyempatkan 2 jam saja untuk bicara dengannya.

 **Jejudo / Jeju island / Pulau Jeju –Hari Sabtu**

"Maaf nak Siwon, sebenarnya dari awal. Seperti yang sudah Donghae bilang, kami tidak pernah terbuka untuk tawaran sewa ataupun jual terhadap tanah di wilayah ini."

Pertemuan yang terasa cukup alot tersebut menjadi lebih menyedihkan lagi setelah pernyataan Kim Kyung Hee barusan.  
"Ne aku mengerti. Tapi kami hahya ingin menawarkan, kalau saja ahjussi bisa berubah pikiran setelah membaca secara detil isi proposal dan rencana investasi kami di tanah milik keluarga Kim, yang akan menguntungkan juga untuk pihak ahjussi juga.. Ahjussi bisa menghubungi kami kapanpun juga" ujar Siwon dengan sopan.  
Kim Jongwoon hanya membulak balik sekilas dokumen tersebut dan menunjukkan wajah yang sama sekali tertarik terhadap isinya. Ia hanya menggeleng saat bertatapan mata dengan Donghae dan menggelengkan kepala. Pria yang sangat berwibawa ini teguh pada pendiriannya  
"Tidak bisa Siwon ssi... Lokasi ini tidak bisa kami komersillan secara sembarangan"  
Siwon sudah memasang raut wajah sangat kecewa dan sangat ingin meyakini pria seusia ayahnya yang ada dihadapannya ini lagi, tapi ia sendiri tidak tau lagi harus bersikap bagaimana. Tuan Kim ini adalah seorang pria tegap yang sangat berwibawa. Ia adalah generasi ke sepuluh seorang saudagar kaya di Jejudo dan adalah seorang pembisnis ulung. Entah beberapa hektar tanah dan puluhan bisnis yang keluarga mereka miliki di pulau ini. Kim Kyunghee juga adalah salah satu generasi terakhir yang masih mengikuti paham kuno, keluarganya saja masih menetap di sebuah rumah tradisional besar yang sudah berdiri selama puluhan tahun turun menurun.

"Abeonim..." Panggil Donghae pelan memecahkan hening diruangan tersebut  
"Ye?"  
"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau.. Kontraktor dari proyek nya hotel grup Choi ini adalah tim nya Ryeowook, appa" ujar Donghae dengan hati-hati  
"Mwo? Perusahaannya Ryeowookie? Maksudmu Kim Ryeowook & partner?" Siwon yang tertinggal sendirian hanya mendengarkan percakapan ayah dan anak ini  
"Ne itu benar"Donghae mengangguk-angguk, dan beberapa saat kemudian Tuan Kim ini tiba-tiba kembali memasang kacamata bacanya lagi dan membalik-balik kertas proposal vila nya Siwon setelah ucapan yang diucapkan Donghae tersebut.  
Donghae membantu ayahnya dan menunjuk bagian list kerjasama outsourcing dari proyek yang ditawarkan Siwon ini; yaitu menurut rencana, perusahaan kontraktor Kim lah pemborong nya, dan nama Kim Ryeowook adalah pemimpin dari tim arsitek utamanya.  
Setelah beberapa menit berpikir dalam hening, Tuan Kim menegapkan duduknya dan kembali berbicara  
"Apakah sudah pasti, kalau Kim Ryeowook lah yang akan menjadi arsitek dan pemborong proyek kalian?" Tanya Tuan Kim pada Siwon sambil menatap kedua matanya tajam-tajam.  
"Ya benar, sudah 80% pasti, ahjussi" jawab Siwon walaupun ia masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.  
Tuan Kim terlihat berpikir lagi dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan pelan pada Donghae, membuat Siwon kembali berpikir. Ada apa ini? Apa mereka jadi setuju, atau setidaknya mempertimbangkan tawaran kerja sama ini? Dari 15 menit pertemuan mereka, baru sekarang Siwon melihat tuan Kim berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu; sejak tadi diawal sepertinya beliau sudah menolak mentah-mentah.  
"Berapa lama kira-kira proses pembangunannya?" sambung tuan Kim lagi  
"Emm.. 6 bulan.. 6 bulan hingga 12 bulan ahjussi" tanya Siwon sedikit gagap tiba-tiba ditanya pertanyaan seperti ini. Apa kalau lebih cepat lebih baik?  
Entahlah, tapi untungnya tuan Kim sepertinya cukup puas dengan jawabannya barusan.  
"Apakah Ryeowook akan menetap di Jeju kalau ia menangani proyek ini?"  
Siwon terus mencoba menajamkan telinganya untuk mencuri dengar apa yang sebenarnya ayah dan putranya ini sedang bicarakan dihadapannya.  
Tuan Kim bicara dengan sangat serius dengan Donghae, seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi.  
Selesai bicara dengan putra keduanya tersebut, akhirnya pria berusia setengah baya ini membuat keputusan

"Baiklah Siwon ssi. Tawaran perusahaan kalian akan aku pertimbangkan. Dokumen ini akan kami bawa ke pengacara perusahaan untuk dilakukan pengecekan. Nanti kita bisa negosiasi lagi soal pembagian investasi dan masalah legal lainnya, bagaimana?"  
Siwon yang tadinya masih terdiam menunduk menunggu Tuan Kim berbicara, langsung tersenyum sumrigah saat mendengar kabar tersebut keluar dari bibir pria ini sendiri.  
"Oh ne ne. Tentu saja ahjussi. Silahkan hubungi kami kapan saja untuk membicarakan masalah investasi dan lainnya. Perusahaan kami akan berusaha untuk menemukan pembagian terbaik untuk pihak kita berdua"  
"Ya, ya baiklah" akhirnya Siwon bisa melihat pria ini menyetujui bujukannya sejak tadi juga…  
Siwon sangatlah bersyukur karna tiba-tiba keputusan Tuan Kim bisa berubah 180 derajat dalam hitungan menit. 

"Kamu menginap dimana Siwon ssi, selama di Jejudo? Anda baru tiba di pulau ini pada hari ini kan?" tanya Kim ahjussi diujung percakapan mereka.  
"Ah ne benar ahjussi, sepertinya aku akan menginap di hotel. Mungkin jalan-jalan sebentar disekitar pulau lalu kembali ke Seoul besok sore" jawab Siwon dengan sopan  
"Apa sudah memesan hotel? Kau bisa menginap di rumah kami Siwon ssi. Setiap kali aku ke Seoul ayahmu juga selalu memberikan kamar dan hotel terbaik yang dekat dengan lokasi perusahaan partner kami"  
"Ah betulkah? Apa ahjussi kenal dekat dengan abeonim ku? Emm.. Aku belum memesan kamar di hotel manapun ahjussi, hehe"  
"Tidak terlalu dekat, kami hanya teman lama. Kalau begitu ikutlah dengan kami, kau menginap di kamar tamu saja semalam, bagaimana? Iya kan Donghae ya?"  
"Ne Siwon ssi menginaplah dirumah kami daripada menginap di hotel"  
Siwon makin senang mendapat tawaran yang mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali lagi hari ini. Kebetulan hanya ia yang berkunjung ke Jejudo, jadi kenapa tidak menjadi tamu sekalian di keluarga Kim, hehe?

OoooooO

Sedangkan di waktu yang sama, disebuah rumah tradisional Korea lainnya:

"Ryeowookie…. Menginaplah dulu dirumah ne adeul. Besok saja baru kamu kembali ke Busan. Kan ini masih hari Sabtu" ujar umma Kim sambil mengamati Ryeowook yang sedang menikmati sup bubur kacang merah buatan umma nya dengan cukup lahap.  
"Aku kembali hari ini saja umma.. Masih ada bahan yang harus aku selesaikan secepatnya.." tolak Ryeowook dengan sopan kepada ibu nya ini  
"kan bisa dikerjakan disini Wookie... Donghae dan appa belum pulang.. Kalau kamu pergi juga umma sendirian lagi padahal ini masih minggu Chuseok, oh?" bujuk sang umma lagi.  
"Memangnya hyung dan appa kemana umma? Kenapa belum kembali juga?" Ryeowook membersihkam mulutnya dengan serbet sambil celingak celinguk ke seliling rumah utama yang sangat sepi ini.  
Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu Chuseok, minggu terakhir minggu Chuseok jadi keluarga mereka masih menerima tamu. Sang umma masih mengenakan hanbok tradisional, sudah sejak hari Rabu Ryeowook pulang kerumah orang tuanya untuk merayakan tahun baru besar ini.  
"Mereka sedang menemui seorang relasi diluar. Umma juga tidak tau ada apa. Menginaplah dulu ne, Ryeowookie?" Sang umma mengulang permintaannya lagi.  
Ryeowook yang tadinya ingin menolak dengan halus permintaan sang umma pun akhirnya tidak enak juga dan jadi merubah pikirannya. Ya sudah, satu malam saja lah. Ia jadi tidak tega juga meninggalkan orang tuanya dirumah ini sendirian karna hyung dan abeonim nya belum pulang.

Ryeowook duduk dilantai tengah rumah tradisional yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut, mengecek handphone nya sejenak sebelum membuka laptop lagi. Hari sudah sore, para pelayan beberapa masih lalu lalang dan sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sedang baru saja tiba dirumah mereka; foto keluarga nya yang baru saja diambil 3 hari lalu di hari Chuseok. Foto kedua orang tuanya dengan putra putra mereka mengenakan hanbok tradisional.  
Sang umma sedang membereskan pohon pohon jeruknya dihalaman belakang. Ryeowook menyetel lagu dari laptopnya dan mulai membuka kembali beberapa buku dan jurnal pekerjaannya. 

Pukul lima sore, suara pintu depan gerbang yang terbuka menginformasikan keseluruh pengisi rumah kalau sang Tuan rumah sudah pulang.  
Ryeowook masih fokus pada gambar-gambar design 3D di layar laptopnya saat sang umma bergegas ke depan rumah untuk menyambut hyung dan sang abeonim.  
Tapi dari semua itu, yang membuat Ryeowook menengok adalah hanya saat ia mendengar suara berat sang ayah yang berkata "Hyejin-ah, kita kedatangan tamu"  
Karna penasaran, Ryeowook menengokkan kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa tamu yang keluar dari mobil pribadi keluarga Kim tersebut.  
Nuga? Tuh kan seharusnya tadi aku pulang ke Busan saja daripada harus menghadapi tamu seperti ini. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Wookie tau kalau ada tamu seperti ini, seluruh keluarga pasti akan makan pagi dan malam bersama tamu tersebut, dan Ryeowook bahkan harus lebih menjaga image nya lagi. Apalagi kalau tamu tersebut adalah kolega seumuran ayahnya yang konservatif, haduh. Ryeowook hanya merengut ringan saat membayangkannya.  
Pria manis ini bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tengah juga, menyusul menyambut sang tamu.  
Tidak pernah Ryeowook kepikiran sekalipun kalau ia akan seterkejut ini saat melihat seorang pria tinggi ber-rambut klimis jambul hitam tertata rapi dengan senyum lebar tiba di pintu depan rumahnya  
"Aigoo, Siwon ssi?" Ujar Ryeowook yang walaupun kaget masih dengan nada dan ekspresi terlihat datar.  
Tidak cuma Wookie yang kaget, Siwon yang melihat arsitek Kim dirumah ini bahkan berkali kali lipat lebih kaget lagi.  
"Hah? Kim Ryeowook ssi?!" Mata Siwon terbelalak lebar membuat Donghae, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim ikut memperhatikannya.  
"Kalian sudah kenal sebelumnya?" Tanya umma nya Ryeowook refleks melihat kedua pria yang ternyata sudah kenal satu sama lain ini.

~

Siwon menyendokkan satu persatu sendok kacang merah yang lezat dan hangat kedalam mulutnya sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook di ruang tengah.  
"Jadi Jongwoon yang memberitahu Hyungsik ssi soal perusahaan abeonim, dan memberitahukannya padamu?"  
"Eum" Siwon mengangguk sambil masih menyeruput bubur yang rasa manis nya sangat pas tersebut  
"Apa kau sudah.. Membicarakan soal tanah itu pada abeonim, tentang kontrak dan semuanya?"  
"Eum, baru saja kami membicarakannya bersama hyung mu." Jawab Siwon dengan tenang  
"Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan keputusan tertentu?"  
"Eum, Kim ahjussi menerima proposal kami dan akan melakukan pengecekan, Mungkin siap untuk bernegosiasi dalam satu atau dua minggu lagi"

Ryeowook terdiam dan hanya menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar jawaban Siwon barusan. Sama seperti saat Siwon bilang kalau ia bisa kenal dengan abeonim nya dari Jongwoon, seorang arsitek yang adalah teman lamanya di Seoul Natinal University dulu.  
"Kau tidak pernah memberitahu kami kalau keluargamu punya koneksi yang sangat luas di pulau ini"  
Walaupun Ryeowook masih didepannya, mata pria ini sudah kemana-mana dengan ekspresi kosong seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Ryeowook tidak membalas satu patah katapun perkataan Siwon barusan. Membuat Siwon jadi merasa tak enak setelahnya; eh di marah ya? Pikir Siwon.  
"Kalau aku tidak kesini, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tau kalau kau adalah putra bungsu pemilik calon lokasi proyek kami"  
Tambah Siwon lagi, dan Ryeowook masih tidak membalas sedikitpun. Oke, Siwon makin bingung dan merasa tidak enak dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Kebetulan macam apa ini sebenarnya? Dalam 100 tahun pun Siwon tidak bisa akan menebak kalau arsitek Kim yang beberapa kali ia temui ternyata adalah generasi ke-11 salah satu orang besar di Jeju. Ayah pria berwajah kecil ini ternyata sangat kaya raya; lihatlah kediaman rumah mereka ini, sebuah rumah tradisional Korea yang terawat rapi, sangat luas dan bisa tergolong sangat mewah.  
Siwon tidak pernah menyangka bisa menemukan wajah Ryeowook di foto keluarga ahjussi Kim yang terpajang dirumah ini. Dan parahnya lagi, kalau hotel nya jadi didirikan diatas tanah Kim ahjussi, jadi dia berkerja sama dengan ayah dan anak ini secara terpisah, tapi juga berhubungan dengan satu sama lain?

Sejak dulu seorang Kim Ryeowook memang sudah misterius baginya. Tapi saat ini, sosok pria ini bahkan menjadi lebih misterius lagi bagi Siwon. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu kalau ayah nya adalah seorang saudagar di Jeju? Jadi selama ini semua kantor milik Ryeowook adalah modal dari ayahnya? Kenapa dia terlihat kecewa sekali saat tau kalau ayahnya menerima proposal hotel ku? Padalhal kata Sungmin ssi Ryeowook tidak ada niat untuk membatalkan proyek ini? Dan satu lagi, kenapa Sungmin ssi harus membujuk nya dulu untuk mengambil pekerjaan di Jeju kalau ternyata ini adalah kampung halamannya sendiri?  
Ahh Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng geleng kepala kalau harus memikirkan semuanya. 

OoooO 

Setelah membersihkan badan, Siwon diundang makanan malam bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, Donghae dan Ryeowook. Beruntung sekali ia bisa dihidangkan makanan tradisional Korea buatan rumah seenak ini, dengan berbagai menu dan belasan side dish yang tersedia.  
Dari foto keluarganya, Siwon tau kalau sebenarnya Kim ahjussi punya tiga putra, tapi putra sulung mereka sedang berada di Korea saat ini.  
Satu hal yang Siwon bisa langsung sadari dari rumah besar ini adalah, kedisiplinan dan ke-tradisionalan yang masih sangat kuat terasa di kediaman Kim ini. Semua pelayan sangatlah sopan, semuanya harus menjaga sikap. Bahkan Ryeowook dan Donghae sendiripun juga begitu.

Kedua pria ini harus selalu duduk dan berdiri tegap, tidak bisa memutar sesuatu dengan volume keras, tidak berisik ataupun ngobrol saat makan, harus sudah membersihkan diri dan tiba di meja makan tepat pulul setengah delapan malam, dan masih banyak peraturan tidak tertulis lainnya. Siwon mengerti ini semua secara langsung dari butler rumah ini dan juga secara tidak langsung melalui pengamatannya.  
Bagi Siwon yang pertama kalinya berada disini sih oke-oke saja makan diam seperti ini karna hidangannya sangat lezat. Tapi bagi Donghae dan Ryeowook? Mungkin sebagai anak muda terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini bagaikan sebuah penderitaan bagi mereka. Pikir Siwon.

Siwon juga langsung tanggap mengerti dari mana semua peraturan tidak tertulis ketat dirumah ini berasal. Yap, dari sang tuan rumah atau Kim ahjussi sendiri. Kim ahjussi adalah pria tegap gagah yang sangatlah tegas dan disiplin. Ia tidak banyak tersenyum pada orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi bukan dalam artian sombong atau angkuh. Memang sepertinya Kim ahjussi adalah tipe yang dibesarkan di keluarga tradisional kolot yang banyak peraturan jadilah dia masih tegas seperti ini hingga sekarang. Ahhh Siwon sekarang mengerti kenapa Ryeowook bisa mempunyai ekspresi sedatar itu selama ini, setelah dipikir-pikir tidak jauh beda dengan ahjussi Kim, oh?  
Beda dengan Donghae yang berwajah lebih ramah, seperti Kim Ahjumonim. 

Siwon merenggangkan tubuhnya di sofa kamar tamu kediaman Kim, dimana ia ditempatkan di paviliun yang sama dengan dimana kamar tidur Ryeowook berada.  
Rumah ini memang terdiri dari satu kompleks beberapa pavilun/bangunan berukuran sedang. Mulai dari rumah utama, paviliun besar hingga kecil dimana masing-masing mempunyai fungsi tertentu seperti kamar, ruang baca, ruang literatur, kamar tamu dan lainnya.  
Di paviliun berukuran sedang ini adalah tempat Ryeowook berada, tapi ada satu kamar tamu disebelahnya dimana Siwon saat ini ditempatkan.

Sangat keren ya? Siwon baru tau masih ada rumah seperti istana ini yang masih ditempati oleh orang-orang modern di negaranya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Keadaan disekitar rumah ini sangatlah sunyi. Nyaris hanya suara kodok dan serangga malam lainnya yang bisa terdengar.  
Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar untuk mengisi air kedalam gelas nya yang sudah hampir kosong.

Tidak disangka-sangka, baru saja ia keluar, ternyata Ryeowook masih berada diluar kamar tidurnya. Sedang menyangga handphone nya ditangan kanan menempelkan ditelinga, duduk di beranda paviliun sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.  
Siwon melihatnya dari sisi samping dan belakang yang relatif cukup gelap dan berjarak, membuat Wookie tidak menyadari kehadiran pria ini.  
"Eum appa"  
"Iya benar"  
"Heeh, ada-ada saja akhir-akhir ini"  
"Eung, aku setuju"  
Ryeowook lebih banyak mendengarkan dan hanya menjawab dengan kalimat-kalimat singkat seperti diatas, tapi Siwon masih betah mengamati pria ini hingga 1 menit.. 2 menit.. 3 menit berlalu  
"Ne appa, seperti tahun kemarin saja saat ada festival di Busan"  
"Hahahahaa ne benar"  
Bukan isi pembicaraan Ryeowook yang ingin Siwon dengar ataupun ketahui, tapi yang menariknya untuk terus memperhatikan Wookie adalah, ekspresi pria kecil ini yang tersenyum, seluruh wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi gembira tidak dibuat-buat, sangatlah tulus; sesuatu yang Siwon tidak pernah lihat dari seorang Kim Ryeowook sebelumnya. Sisi yang sangat berbeda.

"Ye apaa, aku akan kesana Senin malam setelah kerja"  
"Eung. Appa juga jaga kesehatan. Makan yang banyak, makan buah juga"  
"Ommaaaaa tidurlah sudah malam hehe"  
Ryeowook bahkan mengeluarkan aegyo nya secara natural sambil masih tertawa-tawa kecil sendiri.  
"Ne ne.."  
"Malam appa, malam umma. Bogoshiposoyo, aku merindukan kalian"  
"Eung, tidurlah, good nighttt annyonggg"  
"Eung, nado saranghae appa, annyonggg"  
Bahkan sekarang Siwon melihat dengan jelas mata Ryeowook yang sedikit berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat terakhir tersebut, walaupun ia masih tersenyum dan mengucapkan annyong dengan ceria.  
"Annyong appaa" ucap Ryeowook dengan girang lagi dan tuk. Ryeowook menggengam handphone didepan dadanya lagi sambil masih memandangi nya dengan tatapan gembira.  
Siwon masih mengamati semua ekspresi diwajah wookie, mencoba menebak-nebak siap yang bicara dengan pria ini barusan.  
 _Appa? Ayahnya? Bukannya Kim Ahjussi masih ada di kamar tidur nya sendiri? Tidak mungkin Ryeowook meneleponnya kan? Siwon juga tidak percaya Ryeowook bisa bicara sesantai itu dengan sang abeonim.  
Jadi siapa itu? Apa dia punya appa lain? Kenapa dia bisa sesenang dan se-terharu itu saat bicara dengan appa yang itu? Sedangkan bicara sepatah katapun dengan ayah kandung nya sendiri hari ini pun belum?_  
Kim Ryeowook.. Kenapa ada banyak sekali yang aku tidak mengerti dari pria ini... Batin Siwon.

 **TBC!**

 **Silahkan review ~ makasihhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 4**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Lee Sungmin**

 **~Park Hyungsik**

 **~Lee Donghae**

 **~Kangin**

 **~Lee Eunhyuk**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~SeoHyun**

 **~etc (menyusul!)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

OoooO

Bip bip bip bip

Alarm dari handohone Ryeowook berdengung keras membuat pemiliknya terpaksa bangun kembali kedunia nyata saat itu juga. Belum juga Wookie membuka mata sepenuhnya, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar menyapa tepat dihadapannya

"Good morning"

Ryeowook refleks hendak bangun untuk duduk tegap, tapi tidak jadi lagi karna kaget melihat seorang pria yang muncul dihadapannya. Yap, ada Siwon yang sedang duduk manis tepat didepan tempat tidurnya.

"Aigoo gamjakkiya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ujar Ryeowook kaget baru setelahnya mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya

Siwon terkekeh melihat Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat lucu dengan rambut masih berantakan, mata yang masih setengah terbuka dan masih terbalut didalam selimut.

"Membangunkanmu, tentu saja. Sejak tadi para pelayan bulak balik membangunkanmu tapi tidak berhasil, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk membangunkanmu secara langsung"

 _Aduhh_ Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus kecil mendengar penjelasan Siwon yang masih belum bisa diproses oleh otaknya. Ia jadi sibuk sendiri ditengah ranjang luasnya mencari dan memakai kacamata, dan juga handphonenya. Wookie mengecek waktu sambil menguap.

Hoahh.. seperti biasa banyak sekali notifikasi di handphone nya, dan ternyata sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi. Matahari sudah bersinar terang diluar sana, sedangkan dia _.. Ahhh sampai jam berapa aku berkerja semalam? Berapa jam ia tertidur? Haduuhh_ pikiran Ryeowook baru pelan-pelan kembali sambil ia merangkak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan buru-buru kabur ke kamar mandi dan walking closet nya; tidak sempat meladeni pria bernama Choi Siwon yang hanya memperhatikannya sejak tadi sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aigoo lucunya pria satu ini oh?

 _ **Flashback tadi malam**_

22:30

Malam semakin larut sunyi senyap dan sangat damai dikediaman keluarga Kim di tengah pulau Jeju ini. Di paviliun Kim Ryeowook, lampu kamar dua kamar tidur di bangunan tersebut belum juga dimatikan, keduanya masih menyala terang.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu dan menimbang-nimbang, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan keluar kamar lagi, iseng melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Ryeowook.

Pintu kamarnya Ryeowook memang sudah tertutup, tapi karna design dan model kamar tradisional yang memungkinkan untuk mengintip dari atas, dan karna Siwon yang tinggi; Jadilah Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas Ryeowook yang masih melipat kaki didepan meja kerjanya, didepannya tergeletak laptop dan berbagai kertas dan buku-buku tebal.

Siwon mengerutkan dahi dan bibirnya mengetahui pria kecil ini masih saja berkerja hingga jam segini sambil perlahan lahan melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekamar tidurnya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh membuat suara sekecil pun kalau tidak ingin menarik perhatian Ryeowook.

 **23:30**

" _Ryeowook sedang banyak belajar teknik terbaik untuk membangun banyak rumah dalam waktu bersamaan, bagaimana mengefisienkan semua prosesnya semaksimal mungkin dan untuk mengontrolnya dengan maksimal juga. Ia sedang belajar lagi karna proyek dari perusahaan kalian ini."_

Entah kenapa perkataan Sungmin minggu lau terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Siwon selama 15 menit terakhir. Ia sudah mencoba tidur, tapi setiap mau mematikan lampu, cahaya dari kamar seberang selalu menganggunya dan membuatnya enggan untuk tidur duluan. Haruskah ia tidur kalau sang tuan rumah saja belum tidur?

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Apa Ryeowook sebegitu gila berkerjanya sampai masih saja belajar di tengah malam akhir minggu libur seperti ini?

Melihat waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, Siwon iseng keluar lagi untuk menjinjit lagi melihat isi kamar Ryeowook dengan hati-hati.

Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini Siwon dibuat tersenyum saat melihat apa yang ada didalam kamar luas tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, mengikuti instingnya Siwon membuka pintu kamar dari kayu dan kertas tersebut untuk diseret kesamping, lalu ia menyelipkan tubuh rampingnya melangkah kedalam tatami ruang belajar kamar tidur tersebut.

Dihadapannya sekarang ada Ryeowook yang sudah tertidur di atas tumupukan buku dan kertas-kertasnya. Laptop Wookie masih terbuka, kakinya masih dilipat, begitu juga dengan kedua lengannya untuk menyangga kepala kecilnya. Tapi Siwon tau, Wookie sudah terlelap. Terlihat jelas dari nafas nya yang teratur dan kedua mata yang sudah tertutup rapat itu, terlihat sangat menawan ditemani bulu matanya yang sangatlah lentik secara natural.

Siwon tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat mengamati wajah Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang seperti ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, tapi itu tidak sedikitpun mengurangi kesempurnaan fisik Ryewook.

Kulit wajahnya sangat mulus. Bulu matanya yang lentik, pipi nya yang agak chubby tapi masih tirus karna ia sangatlah kurus, hidung dan bibirnya yang kecil. Hahh , tidak pernah Siwon sadari betapa menariknya pria dihadapannya ini.

Selesai mengamati Ryeowook, mata Siwon lanjut menerawang buku-buku yang tergeletak dimeja tersebut. Ya, Sungmin ternyata benar (lagi), Ryeowook sepertinya sedang belajar lagi, semua buku-buku tebal berbahasa inggris ini adalah buku arsitektur modern dan gaya industrial, ada juga beberapa tentang taman, dan hiasan natural buatan. Siwon mengetahui semuanya dengan kira-kira menebak gambar cover bukunya. Dan ia yakin karna semua ini adalah konsep dari calon vila yang akan mereka buat di Jeju. di pulau ini.

Walaupun masih hari besar, Ryeowook masuh saja mengorbankan waktu senggangnya untuk mempelajari semua ini. Siwon benar-benar dibuat sedikit terkejut dan senang bisa melihat seorang Kim Ryeowook dari sisi yang seperti ini.

Ryeowook yang dilihatnya dirumah ini sangat berbeda dengan sosok arsitek Kim yang ia lihat diluar. Dan ada sesuatu yang terus menarik Siwon untuk mau tau lebih dan lebih lagi tentang sisi Kim Ryeowook yang satu ini.

Setelah senyum-senyum sendiri selama 3-4 menit lagi, Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tubuh Ryeowook dengan sangat hati-hati, membopongnya dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidurnya yang layak.

Tentu saja Siwon tidak mau Ryeowook sampai terbangun, makanya ia sampai menahan napas dan berjinjit jinjit saat berjalan dilantai beralaskan tatami tersebut. Untungnya Ryeowook tidak sampai bangun juga. Ia hanya melenguh kecil tapi tidak sampai tersadar.

Siwon membukakan selimut dan memasukkan tubuh Ryeowook kedalamnya. Ia juga mengambil kacamata dan handphone Ryeowook dari meja dan meletakkan dua benda itu di samping tubuh Ryeowook masih di ranjang luas tersebut.

Siwon mematikan lampu kamar masih dalam kesunyian. Saat ia hendak keluar kamar, tidak ketinggalan Siwon menutup laptop Ryeowook dulu yang sejak tadi memang masih menyala.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Siwon menenggak satu gelas air lagi untuk meredakan degup jantungnya sendiri dulu, baru setelahnya mematikan lampu dan beristirahat di kamar nya sendiri dengan tenang.

 _He's probably busy on Monday  
Tuesday seems too soon, don't you think?  
Wednesday feels kind of awkward  
I don't like Thursday for some reason_

 _This Friday  
How is this Friday?_

OoooO

 **Jumat 2 minggu kemudian di Busan –Kantor Arsitek Kim & partners**

"Ryeowook ssi.. Eodiga?" Tanya Siwon dengan raut wajah sedikit kecewa saat masuk ke ruangan tersebut tapi tidak menemukan Ryeowook disana.

Ryeowook sedang di Seoul. Dia diundang menjadi guest speaker di universitas almamater kami di SNU haha." Jawab Sungmin "Semua materi meeting nya sudah dipersiapkan kok Siwon ssi, anda bisa tenang walaupun tidak ada Ryeowook disini" Sungmin belum menangkap maksud Siwon.

Jadilah Siwon pun diam saja mendengar balasan Sungmin barusan

Disela-sela Siwon meraih handphonenya menulis sebuah pesan singkat pada Ryeowook

 _Kau sedang berada di Seoul?! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kepadaku?_

 _Wae? Kenapa aku harus bilang padamu?_

Balas Ryeowook cukup cepat

 _Kita bisa makan bersama kalau dari kemarin aku tau kau sudah di Seoul_

 _Aku disini untuk berkerja Siwon ssi_

 _Aku tau. Tapi sesibuk-sibuknya kerja bukan berarti tidak ada waktu luang di sore dan malam hari kan?_

Ryeowook tidak membalas hingga Siwon sudah selesai rapat.

Dimana kau tinggal?

 _Untuk apa kau tau?_

 _Untuk menghampirimu dan mengajakmu keluar karna kau tidak akan menghampiriku duluan_

 _Adalah. Tidak usah repot repot Siwon ssi_

 _Ani aku serius bertanya padamu_

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya menunggu balasan Ryeowook yang tidak kunjung datang lagi. Duh lagi lagi dicuekkin sama orang ini. Batin Siwon

Untung dia masih berada dikantor Kim karna Eunhyuk yang belum selesai ngobrol dengan Sungmin sejak tadi.

Siwon yang tadinya sudah bersiap menuju mobil jadi berbalik arah menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Sungmin lagi di lobi kantor.

"Sungmin ssi. Eh maaf memotong obrolan kalian"

"Ah Gwenchanende. Kenapa Siwon ssi?" Tanya Sungmin

"Apa kau tau dimana Ryeowook menginap saat ini di Seoul?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak saat ditanya seperti itu

"Emmm dihotel yang masih ada di komplek SNU aku rasa. Aku lupa namanya apa" jawab Sungmin sambil masih berpikir sebentar

"Ohhh.. Ah ne oke. Terima kasih!" Siwon tersenyum-senyum sendiri lagi srtelah mendapatkan informasih yang sudah lebih dari cukup tersebut.

"Eung "Sungmin lanjut bicara dengan Eunhyuk sedangkan Siwon sibuk langsung mencari nama hotel terdekat di SNU lewat smartphone nya.

Siwon tiba di Seoul sekitar jam tiga sore dan kembali ke kantornya. Kata Sungmin tadi ini sudah hari ketiga Ryeowook di Seoul; besok dia akan kembali ke Busan lagi. _Hemm kalau aku tidak menghampirinya hari ini, kita sudah tidak bertemu selama 2 minggu_. Pikir Siwon menimbang-nimbang antara untuk mencari Wookie atau tidak.

 _Eumm ani, aku harus tetap menghampirinya walaupun Ryeowookie tidak menjawab. Ini saatnya kau menunjukkan seperti apa Choi Siwon yng sebenarnya pada Ryeowookie, Ma Siwon._ Batin pria tinggi ini sambil menggigit ujung pulpennya menungu waktu agar cepat berlalu ke pukul lima sore.

Di kompleks SNU memang ada sebuah hotel cukup elit yang biasanya dipakai oleh tamu-tamu universitas ternama ini.

Pulang kantor Siwon langsung menyetir mobilnya sendiri menuju hotel tersebut.

"Selamat sore Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sambut seorang resepsionis saat Siwon datang menghampirinya

"Ah ne annyonghaseyo. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Teman dekatku sedang menginap di hotel ini tapi aku tidak tau nomor kamarnya dan aku tidak bisa menghubungi nya. Bisakah kalin membantuku untuk menemukan temanku tersebut?" tanya Siwon pelan dengan sopan

Sang resepsionis yang menghadapi Siwon terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu dengan sigap menjawab

"Emm chuesonghamnida tuan, kami minta maaf tapi salah satu peraturan dari hotel kami adalah untuk melindungi informasi pribadi tamu termasuk nomor kamar mereka"

Siwon tau benar peraturan hotel tersebut. Industri ini bulanlah sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Tapi bukan Choi Siwon namanya kalau tidak bisa menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi dia adalah teman dekatku…. HyeJin ssi…." Siwon mencoba mengajak bicara dengan lebih pribadi dengan menyebut nama resepsionis yang melayani nya ini yang ia baca dari badge di dada kirinya.

"Dan aku benar-benar perlu menemui nya hari ini juga; aku mendapat info dari universitas kalau ia menginap disini. Bisakah kau membantu sekali ini saja, ne?"

Siwon masih mencoba membujuk dengan tatapan mautnya. Sayang staff hotel yang satu ini masih tidak bisa luluh dengan bujukan Siwon.

"Mohon maaf sekali Tuan, tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan informasi tersebut.

Yang paling banyak bisa kami lakukan hanyalah mengecek apa teman yang Tuan maksud menginap di hotel ini atau tidak"

Siwon mengangguk mengerti tapi masih tidak kehilangan akal

"Emm ne aku mengerti kalau begitu. Em kalau begitu bisakah kau panggilkan supervisor atau manager front desk mu? Aku ingin bicara dengannya"

Sang resepsionis tersebut terlihat sedikit terkejut saat Siwon meminta untuk bertemu dengan atasannya. Apa pria ini mau melapor macam-macam?

"Aniyo aku tidak ingin membuat keluhan. Aku hanya perlu bicara dengan manajer hotel ini saja. Bisakah kau menghubunginya dan katakan kalau Choi Siwon sedang berada di lobi? "

Siwon meyakinkan staff tersebut dan akhirnya sang resepsionis itu pun memenuhi keinginan Siwon

10 menit kemudian sang manager front desk hotel tiba di lobi untuk menyambut Siwon secara langsung. 15 menit kemudian, sang manager sudah ada didepan komputer mengecek data para tamu. 20 menit kemudian, Siwon sudah mengetahui nomor kamar Wookie dan sekarang ia sedang memegang telepon lobi hotel menunggu Wookie untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

 _Ya, aku memang sekeren itu, aku tau. Pikir_ Siwon bangga dalam hati. Koneksinya sangat luas di bidang perhotelan bintang 5 di Seoul. Nama dan reputasinya cukup terkenal, jadilah dengan mengobrol dan meyakinkan sedikit saja, tidak sulit untuk membuat manager front desk hotel memberikan informasi yang ia perlukan.

 **Café di Ground Floor -Lobby Hotel**

"Siwon ssi"

"Hey"

Siwon tersenyum lebar dengan bangga dengan ekspetasi pasti Ryeowook akan melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung _waaa kenapa kau bisa tau dimana aku tinggal?_ Saat pria mungil ini tiba dihadapannya.

 _Yap, Pasti begitu, hahaha_

Tapii kenyataannya, ekspetasi Siwon tersebut harus dikuburnya dalam dalam saat melihat Ryeowook yang datang dengan wajah datar dan hanya menanyakan satu kalimat sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku tau dari Sungmin kau bermalam disini. Dan mencari namamu di resepsionis". Jawab Siwon langsung sambil tersenyum

"Aku tidak bertanya hal itu. Aku tanya untuk apa kau kesini?" Balas Wookie dengan nada bicara yang masih pelan dan rendah.

"Untuk bertemu denganmu tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita malam bersama?"

Siwon mencoba santai dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook yang sangat lagsung seperti itu. Mencoba menahan rasa kecewanya menghadapi Ryeowook yang sepertinya tidak terlalu senang untuk bertemu dengannya lagi _. Ani, sabar Siwon. Sabar. Hmpphhh._

"Wae? Kenapa aku harus makan malam bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja untuk ngobrol dan mengenalmu lebih jauh. Salah?"

Dan akhirnya Choi Siwon sudah mulai tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

Ryeowook hanya masih mendengarkan.

"Memang wajahku terlihat seperti orang jahat sekali ya hingga untuk pergi denganku saja kau takut sekali?

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu karna kita belum bertemu minggu ini. Wae? Salah?" tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi.

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan

Siwon melihat Ryeowook yang mengenakan sweatshirt biru, jeans santai dan sebuah sepatu tertutup. Pria ini tinggal butuh jaketnya saja. Cuaca nya masih agak dingin diluar

Siwon menghempaskan nafas panjang sejenak mencoba terlihat cool. Walaupun ia tidak tau apa strategi terakhirnya ini akan berkerja atau tidak. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba.

"Ambillah jaketmu agar kita bisa jalan keluar. Aku mengajakmu makan malam sebagai teman supaya bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh.

Apa kau mau memakai jaketku saja? Aku masih punya jaket cadangan dimobil sih" Ujar Siwon kali ini dengan nada serius. Ia tidak boleh terintimadasi dengan segampang itu.

"Ani, aku akan ambil jaketku sebentar. Tunggulah disini" balas Ryeowook akhirnya dan dia menghilang dari pandangan Siwon lagi keluar dari kafe tersebut.

"Yess! Berhasil! Selamat Choi Siwon akhirnya kau bisa menaklukkan Ryeowook selangkah lebih dekat lagi!" Siwon komat kamit sendirian merayakan keberhasilannya saat Ryeowook sudah membalikkan pundaknya pergi menjauh

OooooO

"jadi kau mengisi kuliah di Seoul Nationa University dua hari ini?" tanya Siwon saat seorang pelayan baru saja berlalu membawa pesanan mereka kebelakang untuk segera dibuat.

Siwon dan Ryeowook makan di sebuah restoran Korea tidak jauh dari kampus. Restoran yang tidak mewah tapi juga tidak kecil, lebih kearah restoran normal dimana mereka bisa ngobrol dengan santai.  
"ya, aku dimintai tolong oleh dosenku dulu.."

"memangnya kau pernah kuliah di SNU ya? Bukannya kau kuliah di Inggris?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Ia tau benar Ryeowook lulus kuliah dimana. Dari ia belum menginjakkan kaki di Busan dan tau alamat perusahaan Ryeowook pun, Siwon sudah mempelajari profile dan cv seorang Kim Ryeowook karena kemampuan dan image positif nya di masyarakat..

"ya, aku hanya satu tahun di SNU, setelahnya transfer ke universitas disana"

"ohhhh" Siwon mengangguk-angguk sendiri mendengarnya

"em"

Ryeowook hanya mengiyakan sambil memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya.

"apa kau merasa deg-degan bicara didepan banyak orang seperti itu?" tanya Siwon mencoba membayangkah rasanya bicara didepan puluhan mata dengan mic apalagi saar harus membawakan 'ilmu' terhadap orang-orang tersebut

"hmm lumayan, tentu saja nervous pada awalnya, tapi aku sudah mulai terbiasa setelah beberapa kali"

"eummm" Siwon mengangguk lagi

"mata kuliah apa yang kau bawakan?"

"salah satu pelajaran wajib dasar arsitektur. Sebanarnya aku tidak mengajar.. hanya lebih ke menceritakan pengalaman apa saja yang aku sudah lewati, bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya di dunia nyata saat ini dan di lapangan langsung, dan memaparkan sedikit teori didalamnya. Lebih ke sesi informal sih, aku kembali sebagai alumni saja" jawab Ryeowook.

"tetap saja keren" ujar Siwon dengan jujur.

"pasti waktu di tahun pertama mu nilai mu bagus-bagus semua"

Ryeowook hanya menggulum senyum tipis dan tidak menjawab

"kau itu dari dulu memang sudah mau menjadi arsitek ya?" tanya Siwon lagi setelah beberapa detik terdiam

"eung, kenapa?"

"ani, enak saja jadimu. Bisa tau apa yang sebenarnya kamu mau dan sukai, menekuninya, dan berhasil didalamnya" ujar Siwon sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"memang apa yang kamu tekuni sekarang tidak kamu sukai?" tanya Ryeowook pelan

"aniyo… tapi yah sejak dulu aku tidak pernah punya preference khusus didalam satu bidang, Aku mempelajari ilmu bisnis untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarga, baru setelahnya aku menemukan passion ku sebenarnnya saat sudah terjun langsung ke dunia pekerjaan" ujar Siwon menjelaskan

"sedangkan kau Ryeowook ssi; lebih bebas, tau apa yang kau inginkan sejak awal dan menekuninya hingga bisa se-sukses ini" Siwon menutup penjelasannya dengan senyum

"aniyo… kalau kau bilang aku beruntung bisa menemukan passion ku sejak usia muda, sepertinya itu hanya tergantung dari keadaan kita tumbuh saja menurutku.

Setiap orang punya alasan pribadi kenapa ia menyukai satu bidang yang mereka bisa tekuni. Dalam kasusku aku memang bercita-cita ingin membangun rumah yang nyaman dan aman untuk banyak keluarga di daerah sekitarku, makanya dari situ aku menggunakan kemampuanku untuk mewujudkannya" gantian Wookie yang menjelaskannya

"tapi menurutku tidak pernah ada istilah terlambat untuk seseorang menemukan passion nya. Ada yang setelah berkerja puluhan tahun, ada yang sampai harus belajar semuanya dari awal lagi, tapi memang itulah yang terpenting sebenarnya. Untuk kita menemukan sesuatu yang kita bisa nikmati untuk dikerjakan.

Setidaknya selama kau bisa menikmati pekerjaanmu saat ini, tidak penting kapan kau menemukan passion mu tersebut dan apa yang sudah kamu lewati sebelumnya dan seberapa banyak waktu yang terbuang sebelumnya.

Aku kira yang penting sekarang adalah asalkan kau bisa menikmati pekerjaan sesuai passion mu. Itu saja"

Siwon tersenyum sendiri mendengar jawaban bijak Ryeowook barusan

"ya itu benar. Apa yang kau katakan semua ada benarnya"

Secara tidak sadar kedua pria ini bertukar senyum tulus dengan satu sama lain. Tidak ada paksaan, perbincangan mereka mengalir seperti air sambil mengajarkan banyak hal kepada satu sama lain.

"tapi tetap saja kau pasti sangat pintar! Sungmin ssi saja yang lulusan SNU juga tidak diundang menjadi guest speaker disana"

ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat garpunya, siap melahap hidangan mereka yang baru saja tiba

"aniyo.. Sungmin melanjutkan Master nya di Korea University makanya dia tidak dipanggil untuk bicara di SNU, hahah" jawab Wookie (SNU dan Korea Uni itu saingan berat) "dia sesekali diundang keacara alumni Korea Uni juga kok. Sungmin tidak kalah pintar dan berbakat dibanding aku"

Siwon tertawa kecil sambil masih mengunyah mendengar pembelaan Ryeowook soal Sungmin barusan. Ya, dari percakapan sederhana seperti ini saja, sebenarnya kita bisa membaca kepribadian seseorang dengan baik dari hal se-simple ini.

" oh ya,ngomong-ngomong soal belajar dan berkerja; setidak nya kau tidak harus stress saat belajar karna sudah mempelajari apa yang kau sukai Ryeowook-ah, tidak dipaksa seperti aku dulu" ujar Siwon lagi ditengah percakapan mereka

"animnida, tidak segampang itu juga Siwon ssi. Jangan kau kira kalau hidupku selama ini juga datar-datar sajaa" balas Ryeowook sambil membersihkan mulut dengan napkin nya

"wae?"

"appa juga tidak mengijinkanku belajar arsitektur saat kuliah dulu, ia hanya ingin aku melanjutkan ke bisnis juga" jawab Ryeowook.

Oh iyaa.. benar juga.. Selama ini Siwon sudah kepikiran, agak aneh Ryeowook bisa berbeda sendiri lebih memilih jadi arsitek daripada mengurus bisnis ayahnya di Jejudo.

"lalu, kamu kok bisa terus menjadi arsitek?"

"aku tidak merubah jurusanku walaupun appa memintanya. Tanpa ia ketahui aku terus lanjut 2 tahun universitas belajar arsitektur, bukan bisnis atau ekonomi atau finance seperti keinginannya" jawab Ryeowook dengan enteng "saat aku hampir wisuda appa baru tau kalau aku adalah bachelor of engineering, bukan bachelor di bisnis ataupun ekonomi walaupun dialah yang membayarkan semua uang sekolah ku selama bertahun-tahun"

Dan Choi Siwon pun dibuat ternganga sebentar saat mendengar jawaban Ryeowook barusan.

OooooO

 **TBC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 5**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Lee Sungmin**

 **~Park Hyungsik**

 **~Lee Donghae**

 **~Kangin**

 **~Lee Eunhyuk**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~SeoHyun**

 **~etc (menyusul!)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

OoooO

Sejak bertemu Ryeowook di kediaman Tuan Kim tersebut, Siwon terus semangat mendekati Ryeowook. Hampir setiap minggu ia pergi ke Busan dengan alasan meeting yang berlanjut pergi berdua dengan Wookie, kalaupun tidak ada meeting, tetap Siwon tidak keberatan menghampiri pria ini dengan 1 jam pesawat ke Busan di akhir pekan.

Siwon meminta Ryeowook mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat keren di Busan, makan di restoran rekomendasi Ryeowook, membicarakan ini dan itu mulai dari hal biasa hingga semakin hari semakin banyak menyinggung-nyinggung hal pribadi.

Dari pertemuan ke pertemuan, minggu ke minggu Siwon menggali banyak tentang Ryeowook, mengetahui betapa tegas dan nya pria ini, tapi di sisi lain; masih dalam satu koin hanya saja dari sisi yang berbeda; Siwon juga menemukan Ryeowook yang ramah dan adalah seorang pendengar yang baik.

Ryeowook tidak mau menang sendiri, ia juga mendengarkan lawan bicaranya bisa diaja bertukar pikiran dengan satu sama lain. Intinya, seperti yang sudah ditebak, Siwon terpikat pada sosok Kim Ryeowook yang tegas.

Dari Sungmin Siwon juga diberitahu kalau Ryeowook jarang pacaran dengan siapapun itu walaupun banyak pria bonafit yang mengejar Ryeowook. Terakhir Wookie pacaran adalah dengan seorang auditor kebangsaan Cina bernama Zhoumi yang sama sibuknya dengan Kim Ryeowook saat itu, selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. 4 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama kan? Yap, kata Sungmin, mereka berdua mengakhiri hubungan mereka karna Zhoumi yang harus kembali ke China demi kemajuan karir; lalu hingga sekarang 2 tahun kemudian, Ryeowook belum pacaran dengan siapapun lagi.

Melihat Ryeowook yang perlahan-lahan sudah mulai berkurang menolak saat diajaknya pergi berdua akhir-akhir ini; Siwon merasa positif untuk terus mendekati pria berlesung pipi lucu ini.

Di sisi lain, selain hubungan pribadinya dengan Ryeowook sendiri, untungnya masalah legal soal penyewaan tanah milik Tuan Kim untuk menjadi lokasi baru vila mereka pun juga berjalan dengan cukup baik.

Beberapa kali Ryeowook dan tim nya sudah berkunjung dan melakukan pengecekkan, menemukan lokasi ideal baru; lalu perusahaan Siwon bernegosiasi dan hampir mencapai kesepakatan dengan Tuan Kim untuk investasi hotel tersebut.

OoooO

 **There's something I want to tell you**

 **Although it can only be heard after the sad times passes**

 **Close your eyes and feel my heart moving; my eyes that gaze at you**

 **Don't wait for miracle**

 **The rough road in front of our eyes is an unknown future and wall**

 **But I won't change it nor I will give up**

 **Protect me with your unchanging love, even my wounded heart**

 **I don't need any words when I can see it in your eyes**

 **Time has stopped**

 **Bulan April di Jejudo –hari Jumat**

Seorang pria dengan tinggi badan sedang mengenakan coat berwarna coklat muda berdiri tegap dihadapan sebidang tanah luas yang sedang mulai digarap oleh mesin-mesin alat berat. Di tangan kanannya pria ini menggenggam dua atau tiga map tipis berisi puluhan kertas print gambar ataupun penjelasan; sedangkan sebelah tangan kirinya sedang dimasukkan di kantong coat berisi handphone dan beberapa buah bulpen.

Rahang pria berwajah kecil sangatlah tegas. Tidak ada senyum terukir diwajahnya. Sepasang mata kecilnya masih sibuk melihat sekeliling lokasi dihadapannya itu, konsenterasi membayangkan sesuatu hingga tidak menyadari kalau satu persatu titik air mulai turun seiring awan gelap yang berjalan beriringan diatas kepala dimana Ryeowook sedang berada.

Ryeowook mengadahkan tangan kirinya sekilas untuk memastikan kalau ini benar-benar hujan saat ia meraskan titik titik halus tersebut tiba dipuncak kepalanya

Hahhh.. ia sedang tidak bawa payung. Jaketnya sedang tidak ber-hoodie pula.

Gerimis tersebut berlalu dengan cukup cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Baru saja Ryeowook mau berlari kembali ke mobil, tapi saat ia hendak membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba air hujan sudah berhenti membasahi kepalanya berkat sebuah payung lebar yang dibukakan seseorang dibelakangnya.

Yap. Choi Siwon.

Ryeowook sedikit kaget karna baru saja membalikkan badan, sudah ada sosok tegap dan tinggi Siwon dan jadilah wajahnya bertubrukan sedikit dengan leher Siwon secara tidak sengaja

"aduh, kau mengagetkanku" ujar Ryeowook kaget melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di Jeju do.

Peresmian dan penanda tanganan kontrak kan masih besok, kok dia sudah tiba disini saja? Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati

"kenapa kau masih berada disini? Dari tadi sudah gerimis tau" ucap Siwon dengan nada dan ekspresi datar sambil masih memayungi Ryeowook; seakan-akan yang ia ingin katakan sejujurnya pada Ryeowookie adalah 'sudah tau mendung dan gerimis masih disini saja. Cari sakit ya? Besok itu hari penting penandatanganan dan peresmian proyek besar ini tau. Kau tidak seharusnya kabur dari tanggung jawab ini' setidaknya itulah yang Ryeowook tangkap dari ekspresi Siwon yang seperti tidak senang melihat dirinya masih disini hampir sedikit lagi basah kuyup.

"ani.. aku… hanya mengecek lokasi saja" tanya Ryeowook sedikit terbata-bata menghadapi Siwon yang mendadak galak seperti ini

"ayo kembali ke mobil. Ikut aku" ujar Siwon lalu mulai berjalan kembali kearah mobil dengan pelan ditengah hujan yang masih turun dengan deras dan Ryeowookie yang ikut disamping kanannya

"gomawo" gumam Ryeowook pada Siwon karna sudah menyelamatkannya dari hujan

"kenapa kau sudah kemari? Acaranya kan masih besok?" tanya Ryeowook saat mereka berdua sudah masuk ke mobil milik Ryeowook sambil ia hendak menyalakan mesin.

"aku diajak bicara pribadi dengan Tuan Kim siang ini. Bisakah kau antarkan aku ke kantor ayahmu setelah kita makan siang?" jawab Siwon langsung.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya sejenak mendengar ucapan pria tinggi ini barusan. Siwon memang hampir selalu seperti ini; memaksa setengah memaksanya untuk pergi bersama sejak dulu.

Memang sih kalau tidak dipaksa seperti ini Ryeowook sendiri sebenarnya enggan untuk jalan berdua dengan Siwon. Ya siapa yang tidak akan segan kalau sebelumnya mereka baru saja kenal dalam kurun waktu yang singkat, tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain secara pribadi.

Untungnya saja Siwon adalah pribadi yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Ryeowook. Mereka cukup cocok berteman dan Wookie merasa lumayan nyaman saat berada didekatnya, jadilah ia tidak menolak untuk jalan dengan Siwon lagi kalau memang sedang tidak ada halangan.

OooooO

 _ **Flashback dikit –kembali ke kemarin.**_

"Wow. Ayahmu tidak marah kau bohongi seperti itu? Dia tidak tau sama sekali?"

"Tentu saja appa marah besar. Aku sudah mengantisipasi nya saat itu. Bisa kau lihat appa tidak tersenyum di foto kelulusan ku"

Siwon ber jaw drop ria lagi

"Lalu bagaimana? Dia tidak memaksamu kuliah bisnis lagi?"

"Tadinya begitu, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku berikan 2 pilihan pada Appa saat itu: aku kembali ke Korea dan mulai menjadi arsitek, atau appa membiayaiku lanjut S2 di sebuah universitas yang memang aku sudah diterima disana" jawab Ryeowook menjelaskan

"Di bidang arsitektur juga?"

"Eung tentu saja, kalau tidak bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi arsitek seperti saat ini Siwon ssi" ujar Wookie

"Appa tau karir ku akan mandek kalau hanya S1 saja. Untungnya ia masih memberikanku kesampatan kuliah lagi, jadi saat mulai berkerja ilmu dan kemampuanku sudah cukup unggul dibanding yang lain"

Siwong mengangguk sekilas mendengarkan

"Kau tidak pernah ada takutnya ya pada Tuan Kim?" Tanya Siwon secara jujur dan langsung.

Karna jujur saja, ia baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan Tuan Kim; Tuan Kim adalah orang tua yang sangatlah galak tegas dan kolot. Siwon jadi kagum sendiri mengetahui seorang Kim Ryeowook berani melawan ayahnya seperti itu,

"Bukan masalah takut, tapi aku hanya ingin mengikuti passion dan mengembangkan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku siap menanggung konsekuensi nya untuk menentukan pilihanku sendiri sebagai orang dewasa, aku tidak mau diatur-atur terutama soal masa depan oleh siapapun itu Siwon ssi"

Siwon mulai menggeleng gelengkan kepala lagi saat mendengar jawab Wookie diatas

"Kau adalah benar-benar cuma satu dari seratus orang yang bisa ditemukan didunia ini Kim Ryeowook" ujarnya pelan.

Ujung bibir Ryeowook terangkat sebelah

"Aku tak yakin apakah itu adalah sebuah pujian atau sindiran" balas Ryeowook dengan cepat

"eyyy.. tentu saja itu adalah sebuah pujian. Pujian pertama dariku sebelum aku akan memujimu lebih banyak lagi nanti kalau kita sudah lebih dekat; bahkan lebih dari ini." Ujar Siwon dengan penuh percaya diri sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hoeks, jujur dalam hati Ryeowookie jadi merasa geli sendiri mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

Hanya karna ia masih ingat Siwon sebagai klien saja makanya Ryeowook tidak memberitahukannya langsung pada Choi Siwon; Tanpa pernah diketahuinya kalau Siwon tidak pernah bercanda saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Choi Siwon sudah terlalu terpesona dengan sosok Ryeowook yang dewasa, pintar, sangatlah mapan dan berpengetahuan luas. Tapi apakah itu semua cukup untuk keduanya menjalin hubungan percintaan?

Mungkin.

OoooO

 **Hari Sabtu di Jejudo**

Sebuah acara formal yang cukup ramai digelar di Lotte City Hotel Jeju. Acara yang digelar Choi Hotelier Group tersebut adalah acara peresmian dan launch proyek villa terbaru mereka yang akan resmi berjalan mulai hari itu. Para petinggi Choi Hotelier group diundang untuk melihat semua final visual dan design dari villa yang akan dibangun di lokasi yang sangat strategis pula, semuanya akan siap dalam waktu hitungan beberapa bulan saja.

Para penanam modal di proyek yang dikelola Siwon dan tim nya itu dibuat terkesima dengan semua rancangan yang dijabarkan dengan cermat oleh Choi Siwon sendiri. Design yang ditawarkan adalah gabungan konsep penginapan yang modern, minimalis, mewah tapi juga membawa suasana rumah dan alami, dengan target membuat semua tamu bisa menikmati keindahan alam Jeju di vila tersebut dan bisa kembali lagi ke hotel mereka di kesempatan berikutnya.

Gambar, print 3d dan plakat-plakat buatan arsitek kantornya Ryeowook tidak ada yang sia-sia, semuanya hasil perasan keringatnya tersebut memuaskan Siwon, kolega Choi Hotelier Group, Tuan Kim dan Donghae yang juga turut diundang di acara tersebut.

Setelah Tuan Kim tertarik dengan tawaran perusahaan Siwon, Ryeowook membantu Choi Hotelier group menemukan lokasi milik perusahaan Tuan Kim yang strategis dan bisa dipakai untuk membangun vila dan hotel ini. Siwon beberapa kali bernegosiasi lagi dengan pihak legal Tuan Kim, hingga mencapai kesepakatan kontrak jangka panjang atas kepemilikkan tanah tersebut dengan bayaran tahunan dan pembagian hasil akumulatif setiap tahunnya.

Dengan syarat kalau Kim Ryeowook & partner adalah kontraktor tunggal proyek tersebut dan ratusan kertas berisi undang-undang dan perjanjian legal diantara kedua pihak, akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya Tuan Kim memebrikan tanah milik warisan leluhurnya digunakan untuk bisnis perhotelan seperti ini.

Kejadian seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk perusahaan Tuan Kim sendiri. Banyak pihak yang terkejut mengetahui pria karismatik tersebut mau membuka diri kepada perjanjian yang sangat modern dan untuk investasi jangka panjang. Biasanya, sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan kesempatan investasi di lokasi-lokasi strategis di pulau tersebut; Tuan Kim adalah pembisnis ulung yang sangat hati-hati dan ber-spekulasi tinggi. Ia punya perhitungannya sendiri makanya bisa mempertahankan kedudukannya sebagai salah salu pengusaha dengan system 'monopoli' tidak langsung di pulau tersebut, tidak terpatahkan oleh pengusaha lainnya.

Well, untuk kasus Choi Hotelier Group kali ini; kebetulan sekali Choi Siwon dan tim nya mempunyai salah satu kartu as hingga bisa merebut perhatian Tuan Kim untuk meraih kesepakatan bisnis seperti ini. Bahkan lebh dari itu, Siwon juga mendapatkan tambahan penawaran 'pribadi' dari Tuan Kim sendiri di pertemuan mereka kemarin yang bisa membantu menunjang kesuksesan karirnya lebih lagi; dengan syarat kalau ia bisa memenuhi permintaan sederhana Tuan Kim yang sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti tersebut.

OooooO

Siwon yang sejak tadi sibuk berbicara dengan satu group bapak-bapak ke group lainnya akhirnya bisa menarik nafas sejenak untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Sungmin yang sedang berada di samping layar utama; menayangkan design 3D villa yang ia dan para koleganya buat sendiri.

"Sungmin ssi, Ryeowookie mana? Apa ia terlambat datang?" tanya Siwon saat tiba didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin bengong sebentar saat Siwon menghampirinya hanya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Ryeowook lagi? Pria ini hanya datang padaku kalau mau menanyakan soal Ryeowook. Memangnya aku baby sitter nya Wookie apa.. pikir Sungmin dalam hati

"aniyo, Ryeowook berhalangan datang hari ini Siwon ssi, aku dan Jongwoon ssi yang mewakili untuk mengucapkan selamat pada perusahaan kalian" jawab Sungmin ditemani Kim Jongwoon yang berdiri tegap disampingnya.

Pria manis ini kira Siwon menanyakan perwakilan dari perusahaan arsitek mereka; dimana perkiraan Sungmin kali ini salah lagi.

Siwon mencari Ryeowook karna ya, memang karna etisnya bos perusahaan arsitek sendiri lah yang seharusnya datang; tapi itu tidak penting. Yang Siwon mau adalah agar ia bisa mentraktir Ryeowook makan malam bersama setelah acara ini selesai mumpung ia masih berada di Jeju sebelum kembali ke Seoul.

Eh, dia malah absen padahal kemarin masih mengunjungi lokasi? Ada apa dengan orang ini sebenarnya

"aniyo, aku bertanya karna.. kenapa Ryeowookie tidak datang?" tanya Siwon langsung

"mollayo… dia.. dia sedang tidak ingin datang saja.. mungkin?" balas Sungmin sedikit gugup karna pertanyaan Siwon dengan nada menuntut.

Siwon mengigit bibirnya sekilas sambil mengangguk.

Hufftt SUngmin kira Siwon kali ini mencari Wookie karna prioritas/keprofesionalitasan pekerjaan.. Ternyata..

"padahal ada Ayah dan Hyung nya juga hadir disini.." gumam Siwon pelan yang tidak sengaja terdengar oleh Sungmin dan Jongwoon sendiri.

"hehe. Itu sama sekali tidak membantu sih Siwon ssi" timpal Sungmin kelepasan.

OooooO

Setelah semua acara hari itu selesai, Siwon kembali ke kamar hotelnya sendiri untuk membersihkan diri dan mencari udara segar. Walaupun semuanya hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal dirasakan pria tampan ini. Ia belum bertemu Ryeowookie hari ini; Padahal ia sudah berenca untuk memperkenalkan Kim Ryeowook secara langsung kepada ayah nya dan para direksi utama perusahaan tapi tidak jadi.

Siwon sudah merasa senang dan excited saat mendengar Tuan Kim dan Donghae yang akan turut hadir ke acara ini kemarin, ia berharap bisa berada diantara keluarga Kim siang tadi, tapi nyatanya Ryeowook sendiri malah absen. Ia sudah merencanakan untuk menarik Ryeowookie untuk ikut makan malam dengannya malam ini. Ia juga belum bicara dengan Ryeowook lagi sejak pertemuannya dengan Tuan Kim kemarin siang.

 _Hahh.. Baru seminggu berlalu saja.. Kau sudah ingin melihatnya lagi Choi Siwon…_ pikir Siwon dalam hati sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer.

 _Apa Ryeowook sudah kembali ke Busan? Kenapa dia tidak datang? Apa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Apa dia marah karna kemarin?_

Pikiran Siwon terus merambat kesatu dan dua hal lainnya, tidak bisa dihentikan sampai ia kembali menginjakkan kaki di gerbang rumah kdiaman Kim lagi.

Saat baru saja tiba di taman depan rumah, Siwon sudah disambut oleh Nyonya Kim yang menghampiri nya dengan senyum

"oh, annyonghaseyo. Sore Nyonya Kim" bungkuknya hampir 90 derajat pada ibu dari Ryeowook ini.

"ah ne, annyonghaseyo Siwon ssi. Apa kabarmu?" balas Nyonya Kim dengan ramah. Wanita berusia setengah baya ini masih terlihat sangat cantik dan keibuan. Lesung pipi dan kulit mulusnya yang tercetak jelas mengingatkan Siwon pada Ryeowook lagi. Sayangnya Ryeowookie jarang sekali tersenyum seperti ibu nya ini.

"aku baik ahjumonim. Emm.. Apa Ryeowook sedang ada dirumah ahjumonim?" tanya Siwon dengan sopan.

"oh ya tentu saja… Wookie sedang berada di pavilion nya Siwon ssi… Aku bisa memanggilkan pelayan untuk mengantarmu kesana, bagaimana?"

Siwon menganggukan kepala dengan cepat saat diberikan pilihan seperti itu

Siwon ditunjukkan salah seorang pelayan menuju taman belakang paviliun kamar tidur Ryeowook dimana beberapa bulan lalu, di paviliun itu jugalah Siwon menginap.

Kim Ryeowook mengenakan sweatshirt warna krem muda dengan kemeja biru didalamnya dan sebuah celana panjang khaki coklat; ia sedang duduk di tatami ujung luar paviliun mengarah ke air mancur di taman anggrek buatan yang berada dihadapannya dengan earphone masih terpasang di kedua telinga. Pria kecil ini terlihat sangat konsentrasi sedang menggunakan pensil digenggamannya dengan lihai diatas sebuah jurnal menggambar yang cukup tebal.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Siwon berjalan mendekati Ryeowook hingga berada disampingnya langsung tanpa Wookie sadari.

"wow" ujar Siwon saat mengintip gambar dipangkuan Wookie yang baru setengah jadi tersebut.

"aiggo kau mengagetkanku" ujar Ryeowook dengan cukup lantang.

Siwon hanya cekikikan melihat Ryeowook yang sangat kaget karna kehadirannya yang lumayan tiba-tiba.

"hehe, sedang apa?" Siwon dengan santainya mengambil duduk disamping Ryeowook tanpa disuruh

"kenapa kau kesini?" jawab Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon sama sekali, masih kesal dan bingung tiba-tiba bertemu lagi dengan Siwon disini.

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Kenapa tidak datang keacara peresmian villa tadi di hotel Lotte?" cecar Siwon langsung pada pria kecil ini

"kan sudah ada Sungmin dan Jongwoon yang mewakilkan. Aku juga sudah mengirim karangan bunga untuk acara itu"

"Bukan masalah siapa yang menggantikan mu, tapi aku ingin kau sendiri yang datang Kim Ryeowook" Siwon menatap tajam kedua mata bulat Wookie, tapi Ryeowookie masih menghindari tatapannya

"aku sibuk Siwon ssi… masih ada hal lain yang perlu aku kerjakan" balas Ryeowook sambil mendengus acuh tak acuh

"sibuk apa? Pekerjaan di lokasi tidak berjalan hari ini. Kau hanya ingin bersantai dirumah sambil menggambar sketsa-sketsa seperti ini, iya kan?" ujar Siwon sedikit ketus sambil menunjuk buku gambar yang masih berada di pangkuan Ryeowook, menganggu Wookie yang masih lanjut mengarsir. Tingkah Siwon memang mencari ribut duluan, tapi ini dikeranakan Ryeowook yang terus mencueki nya juga

"Ya! Aku sedang berkerja Choi Siwon!" balas Ryeowook dengan lantang memukul pergelangan tangan Siwon dengan pensil nya sekilas

"hei! Apaan sih! Kau ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama tamu!"

"ya! Kau yang menggangguku duluan!"

"ya kamunya juga! Aku datang kesini mengajakmu ngobrol malah masih sibuk menggambar! Aku kesini untuk ngobrol dengan manusia tau!"

Berujung ribut kecil seperti ini, Ryeowook mendengus sekilas lagi mengakui kesalahannya, melipat kembali buku gambarnya tersebut dan meletakkannya dilantai kayu samping kanannya

"arra itu salahku." Ujar nya masih dengan nada cuek "mianhae"

Siwon yang masih duduk sejajar dengan Wookie diam saja mendengarnya selama beberapa menit. Tidak ada suara apa-apa yang terdengar, hanya ditemani suara gemericik air mancur di kolam ikan.

"kenapa kau tidak datang sih, aku ingin memperkenalkan arsitek ku dengan direksi perusahaan tau" Siwon akhirnya buka suara. Saat menengok, Ryeowook sedang mengecek handphonenya sekilas mendengarkan tapi masih tidak menjawab.

 _Ryeowook tidak suka bergabung di acara formal seperti ini kalau tidak wajib. Kami berdua lah yang lebih sering tampil di publikasi acara klien kami.. Ryeowook lebih suka bekerja langsung di lapangan dan dibalik layar.._

Siwon sebenarnya sudah tau alasan Ryeowook tidak datang dari Sungmin, tapi ia menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk mencari pria ini lagi saja, dan untuk mengetes apa Ryeowookie mau terbuka padanya.

Ternyata tidak, sesuai dugaannya, Ryeowookie memilih untuk tidak menjelaskan semuanya; membuat Siwon masih tidak mengerti kenapa pria ini bertingkah seperti ini. Dia mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa tapi tidak pernah dibanggakan kepada orang lain. Ryeowook lebih hobi mengontrol semua proyek nya hingga hal terkecil tapi jarang muncul ke permukaan untuk mendepatkan pujian dan penghargaan secara langsung. Talenta dan kemampuannya terkenal dari mulut ke mulut, tapi tidak banyak orang yang bertemu dan berurusan dengan Kim Ryeowook secara langsung.

Duh ini ayah dan anak kok sama saja sih, sama-sama misterius, sama-sama dingin, sama-sama pintar, dan sama-sama keras kepala. Eh. Batin Siwon

"kamu sedang gambar apa sih? Coba lihat!" ujar Siwon lagi karna perkataannya sebelumnya tidak dihiraukan oleh Ryeowook. Percakapan mereka saat ini sudah seperti percakapan antara anak kecil atau remaja memang; sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan kalau keduanya sudah berusia 29 tahun.

Tapi Siwon dan Ryeowook tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi untuk menepis keadaan awkward diantara mereka saat ini selain dengan percakapan childish seperti ini.

Ryeowook pun jadi memperlihatkan buku gambarnya tersebut pada Siwon; bukan karna ia memang mau, tapi karna Wookie tidak tau apa lagi yang ia harus lakukan kalau ia menolak permintaan pria ini lagi. Siwon sudah jauh-jauh menghampirinya kesini karna ia tidak membalas pesan Siwon beberapa jam yang lalu; ia tidak sekejam itu untuk mengacuhkan Siwon lagi.

Apalagi mereka pun sudah lebih dekat sekarang, sedikit seperti teman walaupun Wookie masih menjaga batas keprofesionalan mereka demi pekerjaan, tapi kalau berdebat mulut seperti tadi; Siwon dan Ryeowookie sudah mengalaminya kemarin-kemarin. Itu adalah salah satu percakapan dasar diantara kedua orang ini tanpa mereka sadari.

Ryeowook sudah hampir tidak mampu menolak kehadiran Siwon yang selalu menggerataki aktivitas akhir minggunya.

"waaaw keren sekali. Cantik sekali gambar-gambar ini…." Mulut Siwon belum tertutup sejak pertama kali ia membuka lembar pertama buku gambar Wookie tersebut. Lembar demi lembar kertas persegi panjang tersebut terisi gambar pemandangan alam dengan arsiran sempurna buatan tangan Ryeowook sendiri.

"waaa ckckck keren sekaliiii" gumam Siwon tak henti memuji hasil hobi Wookie tersebut.

Siwon benar-benar terperengkap didalam pesona Kim Ryeowook sekarang.. ckck, gambar sehari-hari saja seperti ini… Pantas saja ia bisa membuat design seluruh villa dengan sempurna… batin Siwon

"Ini dimana?" tanya Siwon saat tiba ditengah buku dimana sebuah taman luas yang bebatasan langsung dengan bukit tinggi berisi gedung-gedung tua terbuat dari batu yang tergambar dan terasir dengan rapi di halaman tersebut.

"ahh itu di Edinburgh, Scotland"

"Scotland?"

"eung"

"wawww" Siwon kembali dibuat geleng-geleng kepala saat mengamati karya Ryeowook satu persatu. Semua gambarnya memang hanya arsiran hitam putih, tapi keindahannya bisa tercetak nyata hanya dengan arsiran pensil tersebut. Membuat Siwon bisa membayangkan keindahan pemandangan aslinya dengan mudah dan diajak berkeliling beberapa Negara lewat gambar-gambar Ryeowook tersebut.

Mulai dari pemandangan kota, pemandangan alam, pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi, semuanya ter-arsip rapi didalam buku sketsa tebal tersebut.

Ryeowook menjawab semua pernyataan Siwon, menjelaskan beberapa gambar, membantu Siwon turut membayangkan bagaimana keadaan dan kondisi tempat aslinya; Bercerita pengalamannya dimana ia membuat gambar-gambar tersebut, pengalamannya mengunjungi tempat-tempat tersebut sejak ia masih kuliah dulu.

Gambar-gambar di awal buku memang lebih banyak merefleksikan kota-kota di Negara Eropa, dibuat 6-7 tahun lalu; sudah cukup lama tapi masih ter-arsip dengan baik.

Gambar yang lebih sering dibuat akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan diadaptasi Ryeowook dari kota-kota di Asia, di berbagai kota di Korea Selatan, tak lupa Ryeowook juga selalu menggambar rumah-rumah yang selesai ia buat; dan sudah ada puluhan jumlah rumah yang pria ini bangun selama 7 tahun terakhir.

OoooO

"Ryeowookie"

"eung"

"kalau kita bisa melupakan masalah pekerjaan sejenak"

"hem"

"lupakanlah sejenak posisi aku sebagai klien mu , dan segala urusan pekerjaan kita"

"eum"

"kalau aku memintamu mengesampingkan masalah pekerjaan kita kalau sedang berdua, dan memintamu menjadi kekasihku, apakah kau mau?"

"hah?"

"aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Tapi aku tidak mau ditolak karna masalah status proyek ini. Diluar proyek, maukah kau menjalani hubungan pribadi yang lebih serius denganku, Ryeowookie?"

 **TBC!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 6**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Lee Sungmin**

 **~Park Hyungsik**

 **~Lee Donghae**

 **~Kangin**

 **~Lee Eunhyuk**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~SeoHyun**

 **~etc (menyusul!)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

 **OooooO**

 **Yang bertanya kenapa Siwon nembak Ryeowook nya cuma lewat percakapan doang, itu karna kemarin belum dibuat versi lengkapnya, bonus spoiler doang, hehe. Lengkapnya juga gak romantis-romantis amat sih.. maaf maaf yaa kalau kurang seru nembaknya hehe**

 **Kemarin ada yang nanya soal konflik keluarga. Iya betul, cerita yang ini agak imbang konflik keluarga yang baru ada hubungannya juga sama Siwon nya hehe.**

 **Yang nanya Kyu dan minta Kyuhyun panas-panasin Wookie. Kyuhyun ada kok didepan-depan…. dan nih bawa Kyuhyun lagi ya disini. Saya sih kepikirannya selalu orang lain yang panas-panasin Siwon (secara author maunya ngebela Kim Ryeowook terus, hehe maap ya bias) tapi idenya bagus, diusahakan yaaa hehe.**

 **Entah sadar atau enggak, cerita saya memang lebih menjurus ke deskriptif kali ya (?) dan kayaknya kalo baca FF banyak yang nge-skip bagian deskriptif nya. Masih banyak kelemahan dalam menulis, masih perlu improve banyak buat bikin klimaks yang lebih asik dan untuk ngehidupin ceritanya hehe. Maaf yaa kalau ceritanya jelek :p tapi selalu seneng tiap kalian review! hehe.**

 **Tanggal 2 Januari Super Junior KRY konser di Jakarta :( :( :( dari dulu pengen banget nonton konser mereka (lebih pengen daripada konser Suju) tapi gak bisa :( udah nanti Kyu Wook mau enlist gak ada KRY lagi :'( :'( galau berat padahal lagi gak di Jakarta hhaahahahah (abaikan aja komen yg ini :p )**

 **Makasih untuk yang udah baca dan review, selamat membaca!**

 **OooooO**

 ****

"Nak Siwon…" saat masih lanjut mengobrol, tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim –umma nya Ryeowook tiba di paviliun dimana Siwon dan Ryeowook berada.

"Ah ne ahjumonim" Siwon hampir bangun dan mebungkuk sopan pada sang Nyonya rumah.

"Ada beberapa kue basah diruang tengah. Ryeowooie, nak Siwon kalau lapar silahkan cicipi ya" ujar sang umma dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah ne algesemnida ahjumonim. Terima kasihhh"

"Gomawoyo omma" ucap Wookie juga

"Nee" Umma nya Ryeowook kembali lagi kerumah utama.

"Ahjumonim baik sekali ya"

"Heeh. Umma... Memang sangat halus dan pengertian"  
Ucap Ryeowook sambik memainkan jarinya di lantai kayu yang mereka duduki saat ini

"Sepertimu dong?" tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum iseng

Ryeowook berpikir selama 5 detik dan hanya bisa tersenyum sinis

"Pembual" ucap Ryeowook singkat  
"Menyebutku halus dan pengertian itu sama sekali bohong sekali Siwon ssi"

"Eyyy kau ini tidak percaya! Aku serius tau, nih biar kujelaskan. Maksudku halus itu bukan menghinamu atau bagaimana. Yang kumaksud dengan halus adalah potongan dan tekstur wajah kalian yang mirip sama-sama halus, kau itu tidak sadar ya kalau kamu ini mirip sekali dengan umma mu?"

Ryeowook hanya mendengarkan

"Kalau soal pengertian. Itu pujian tau! Kita kan berteman jadi aku yang bisa menilai kamu itu seperti apa; kalau aku membicarakan yang baik tentangmu seharunya kau senang Ryeowookie.."

"Kamu terlalu banyak berpikir dan memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu Siwon ssi"

"Wae? Tidak boleh?" Balas Siwon dengan cepat

"Ya bukannya tidak boleh. Ah, terserah kau saja lah"

"Aish kau ini….." dengus Siwon karena gagal lagi memancing Ryeowook untuk mengutarakan perasaannya

Siwon dan Ryeowook sama-sama diam sejenak. Sama-sama hanya memandangi kaki mereka yang bergelantungan hampir mencapai tanah

"Kim Ryeowook. Aku menyukaimu."

Siwon buka suara lagi tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian

"Huh?"  
Satu kata refleks keluar dari mulut Ryeowook meminta pengulangan

"Nan.. Jowahaeyo. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Ryeowookie?"

Tanya Siwon sambil memandangi wajah kecil Ryeowook yang akhirnya mengengok kearahnya.

Ryeowook terdiam. Rahangnya entah kenapa mengeras masih berpikir pelaaaan untuk mencerna ucapan Siwon barusan

"Kau serius?" Tanya Wookie. Oke pertama dia harus memastikan kalau pria ini serius dulu. Ini bukan permainan kan?

"Eung tentu saja aku serius" jawab Siwon dengan cepat

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir lagi. Entah berpikir apa. Siwon hanya bisa mencoba menebak isi otak pria manis ini.

"Ryeowookie" panggil Siwon sekali lagi

"Eung"

"Lupakanlah status kita sejenak" ujar Siwon dengan pelan namun tegas  
"Kalau kita bisa melupakan masalah pekerjaan sejenak"

"Hem"

"Lupakanlah sejenak posisi aku sebagai klien mu, dan segala urusan pekerjaan kita"

"Eung"

Wookie masih bertatapan dengan kedua bola mata Siwon yang terlihat sangat teduh

"aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Tapi aku tidak mau ditolak karna masalah status proyek ini. Diluar proyek, maukah kau menjalani hubungan pribadi yang lebih serius denganku, Ryeowookie?"

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari tau-taunya Siwon sudah duduk mendekat tepat disampingnya entah sejak kapan

Ryeowook masih diam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak pernah memperkirakan kalau ini akan terjadi sebelumnya.

Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Ryeowook dan dieratkannya dengan jari pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri.

Wookie sedikit kaget, tapi tidak menolak karna Siwon melakukannya dengan sangat lembut.

Kenapa suasananya tiba-tiba berubah se-mellow ini?

Ryeowook seakan tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Pria kecil ini tidak pernah menyangka Siwon bisa-bisanya menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya. Sungguh.

"Aku serius Ryeowookie"

Panggil Siwon lagi karna Ryeowook masih termenung

5 detik, 10 detik, 15 detik..

"Geurae, kita bisa mencobanya"

Akhirnya Ryeowook bisa membuat keputusan.

Siwon langsung tersenyum sumrigah saat mendengar kalimat tersebut terlontarkan dari bibir Ryeowook

"Yeaaass!"

Haha, proses pacaran mereka seperti bercanda kan? Mungkin banyak kaget kok Ryeowook mau-mau saja dan sepertinya hubungan mereka berkembang terlalu cepat.

Ryeowook sendiri tidak yakin sih apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, tapi... Dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini, Ryeowook tidak mau menolak hanya karna belum siap. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan atau takut mencoba.

Siapa tau ternyata mereka bisa lebih cocok dan saling menyukai kan? Selama ini Wookie juga masih baik-baik saja hubungannya dengan Siwon. Ia tidak punya alasan untuk menolak Siwon, pria ini bisa dibilan mendekati sempurna. Jadi, well, bisa Ryeowook coba kan untuk menjalin hubungan pribadi dengan seorang Choi Siwon ****

 **In order to love a person, you might have to be generous  
If you only want to be loved. There would be no dialogue at the end.  
There must be real feelings between the both of us  
Don't expect to keep count of everything  
You have to recognise the ups and downs in life  
You have to be tolerant in order to understand a person  
You have to pass all mishaps  
In order to understand so-called love**

 **OooooO**

 **If I got locked away and we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same  
If I show you my flaws if I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same**

**OoooO**

 **3 bulan kemudian**

Hubungan Siwon dan Ryeowook sejak itu berjalan mulus-mulus saja, tidak banyak yang berubah, Siwon tentu saja terus bertemu dengan Ryeowookie setidaknya seminggu sekali.

Entah itu di Busan, di Jeju, atau kadang kalau Ryeowook perlu ke Seoul, sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk Wookie bertemu dengan Siwon disana.

Mengobrol ini itu Ryeowook masih santai-santai saja seperti biasa; begitu juga dengan Siwon yang suka dengan kesibukan Ryeowook dan bagaimana pria manis ini tetap menghargai usaha dan semua ajakan kelarnya.

 **Jumat pagi di Busan**

Siwon sedang berada di Busan –lagi sejak Rabu ini untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen. Pagi hari diujung musim semi, Siwon dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah kafe untuk minum kopi dulu sebelum Siwon kembali ke Seoul hari itu.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau! Ini haru diganti! Panggil manager atau supervisor mu! Saya perlu bicara dengannya!" bentak Siwon dengan suara tidak santai sama sekali.

Ryeowook yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi menghampiri Siwon yang terlihat jelas sedang ngomel-ngomel dengan nada tinggi

"Ada apa sih Siwon?"

Ryeowook sampai harus menggenggam lengan Siwon untuk meminta perhatian pria ini; karna tadinya Siwon menengok saja tidak saat ia tiba disampingnya

"Dia membutkan kopiku dengan susu basi Ryeowook-ah. Kau cium, coba."  
Ujar Siwon menjelaskan pada Ryeowookk masih dengan kedua tangan dipinggang

Ryeowook meraih satu cup kopi tersebut dan menciumnya. Ya, dari tekstur nya saja sudah terlihat kopi itu sudah tidak terlihat terlalu bagus

"Cheosonghamnida Tuan, aku benar-benar tidak tau... Manager ku belum datang dia masih dalam perjalanan kesini"

"Yasudah panggil dia sekarang! Hubungi handohone nya! Apa harus aku yang mencari tau nomor hp manager kafe ini?"  
Balas Siwon dengan nada tinggi 

Ryeowook menatap sang pegawai kafe yang sedang menunduk itu dengan seksama. Pria muda ini paling baru anak kuliahan atau anak SMA, jelas sekali kalau dia masih pegawai baru. Ini baru jam delapan pagi, kafe ini memang baru buka dan Ryeowook-Siwon adalah pelanggan pertama.

"Siwon-ah, tidak usah bentak-bentak seperti itu lah!

"Dan kamu, apakah kamu bisa hubungi manager mu minta tolong secepatnya datang" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada menenangkan

Sang pegawai yang sudah pucat tersebut mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan tolong buatkan latte yang baru juga, untuk kami menunggu sampai manager mu datang. Selesaikan masalahnya?"

"Aniyo ini belum selesai sampai manager cafe ini datang! Dan aku tidak mau minum kopi buatan sini lagi!" Siwon buka suara lagi dengan cepat

"Siwon ssi"

"Aku serius Ryeowook. Dia itu seperti sengaja membodohi kita! Ini tidak bisa selesai dengan hanya melapor saja! Bagaimana tempat ini bisa merekrut pegawai yang tidak bisa membedakan mana susu basi mana yang tidak sih!"

Muka sang pegawai kembali memucat mendengar semprotan Siwon lagi.

"Siwon ssi"

"Apa?" Siwon menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap kedua mata bulat Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menyebut namanya.

"Kenapa sih harus diperpanjang? Kenapa harus dipermasalahkan lebih lanjut?"

"Kenapa kamu jadi membelanya sih?" sahut Siwon

"Aku tidak membelanya; aku cuma minta agar kamu sendiri yang jangan marah-marah. Dia sengaja tau tidak sengaja itu nanti bicara dengan manager nya, tidak usah membentak-bentak Siwon-ah!

"Hargai lah orang lain apapun posisi mereka. Tidak lihat apa dia sudah diam? Jangan mentang-mentang dia cuma pelayan kau bisa berteriak-teriak seenak jidat Choi Siwon" Nada Ryeowook mulai ikut meninggi; dan ia langsung sadar akan hal itu.

Ryeowook menarik nafas sejenak dan langsung duduk kembali ke meja mereka meninggalkan Siwon di counter. Untung belum ada pelanggan lain yg melihat mereka ribut.

Siwon yang tadinya mau membalas tapi sudah keburu ditinggal Wookie pun menyusul pria ini kembali ke meja mereka.

"Kenapa sih kita harus ribut karna hal sekecil ini saja? Itu cuma masalah pelayan Kim Ryeowook. Kamu sendiri juga tidak pernah menjadi pelayan dan berada di posisi mereka kan?

"Jadi jangan lah sok tau soal rasanya saat menjadi mereka Ryeowooie. Kamu itu terlalu banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini.."

Ryeowook yang tadinya sudah duduk diam sedikit tersentak dan langsung megerutkan dahinya saat mendengar Siwon melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

"Kamu lah yang sebaiknya jangan sok tau soal hidupku karna kau sendiri tidak tau apa-apa soal kepribadian dan kehidupanku, Siwon ssi"

Mata Wookie langsung menajam dan terlihat sangat marah, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

Siwon langsung sudah membuka mulut hendak bicara lagi tapi Ryeowook duluan memotong sambil bangun dari duduknya.

"Geurae, terserah kau lah. Aku kembali duluan, kita bicara lagi nanti" Ryeowook meraih jaketnya dan hendak berjalan kearah pintu keluar. 

"Kim Ryeowook" Siwon lah yang kali ini refleks menahan lengan kurus Ryeowook melihat kekasihnya ini hendak pergi begitu saja

"Apa?"

"Mau kemana ? Kita belum selesai bicara"

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, daripada berdebat denganmu terus disini kan?"

"Ya!" Siwon mengertakkan giginya hampir marah mendengar ucapan Wookie barusan. Ryeowook tau benar Siwon masih emosi, dan dia sendiri sudah kepancing emosi juga karna ucapan Siwon barusan walaupun tanpa pria tersebut sadari

"Aku serius Siwon. Kita sedang sama-sama emosi. Nanti sajalah kita bicara lagi. Annyong." Ryeowook melepaskan diri dari genggaman Siwon dan menghilang.

Siwon melempar dompetnya ke meja dengan kesal melihat kepergian Ryeowook begitu saja. Ck. 

OooooO

 **Seoul, Senin malam**

"Kenapa muka ditekuk terus. Hobi amat marah marah…"

Kyuhyun yang baru tiba menepuk bahu Siwon sekilas lalu duduk disamping pria tinggi klimis ini

"Ck kau tidak tau saja" Siwon hanya melengos sekilas saat melihat kedatangan temannya ini.

"Taulah. Paling lagi berantem sama kekasih mu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya. Ia tau benar tabiat Siwon kalau sedang kesal dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Pasti akan pelarian dengan wine. Mengunjungi wine bar miliknya ini.

"Kim Ryeowook... Jinjja mitchigetta karna satu orang itu" gumam Siwon sambil masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah lengan sambil memandangi Siwon dari samping.

"Entahlah, kesal saja rasanya.." Siwon lagi tidak mood menjelaskan secara verbal isi hatinya saat ini

"Makanya cari pacar itu pakai hati, jangan pakai otak dan strategi Choi Siwon"  
Kyuhyun menuangkan anggur merah lagi kegelas wine Siwon

"Kalau sudah benar-benar menyukainya, baru pakai otak untuk mendapatkannya. Kalau kau itu lucu, terbalik. Requirement cari pacar saja sudah pakai otak.

"Waktu sama Jinyoung, karna dia memenuhi kriteria istri idaman mu dulu. Lalu mau yang lebih pintar, ketemu Ryeowook itu, main kejar saja tanpa pikir lagi"  
Jadilah Kyu menceramahi Siwon panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Kalau sudah dapat saja, baru menyukainya dan mencoba bertahan walaupun kau saja tidak tau apa kau menyukai -benar benar menyukai orang itu apa tidak. Ya bagaimana hubungan mu bisa bertahan broooo.

"Pacaran itu pakai hati. Pakai perasaan. Pakai cinta. Kalau sudah cinta baru pertimbangkan apa dia layak bersanding denganmu apa tidak. Jangan kebalik, memaksa untuk mencintai seseorang itu tidak mudah…. Siwon ssi" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Siwon bisa saja mengembalikkan semua omongan Kyu dengan argumen miliknya, tapi ia memilih diam untuk sekarang karna sedang tidak mood untuk bicara; dan otak Siwon malah berkerja memikirkan kritik Kyu tersebut yang ada sedikit benarnya.

Siwon mengejar Ryeowook karna keingingan otaknya dan kesepakatan dengan tuan Kim demi kemajuan karir dan ambisinya sendiri. Ia belum mengenal Ryeowook secara pribadi dengan mendalam, jadi tidak anehlah kalau mereka berantem seperti ini.

Tapi... Tapi Siwon juga tidak mengungkiri kalau ia memang sangat penasaran dengan Wookie, ia ingin mengenal Kim Ryeowook lebih jauh, dan hal ini tidak bermodus untuk meraih hal apapun.

Walaupun semua ucapan Kyuhyun ada benarnya.. Tapi setidaknya tidak apa kan kalau ia mencoba mengenal Ryeowook lebih jauh dulu lagi? Kalau memang mereka benar-benar tidak cocok.. Baru Siwon akan menyerah dengan semuanya. Ya begitu.Eh, kalau ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Ryeowook, apa aku siap menanggung konsekuensi nya?

 _Ani, setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan proyek itu untuk berjalan._

 _Eh, tunggu. Jadi kau mengejar Ryeowook demi secarik kertas bermaterai itu saja dari awal Choi Siwon? Kejam sekali kau jadi manusia. Oh tidak, aku bisa gila sekarang._

Siwon masih bengong sambil berdebat singkat sendirian didalam pikirannya seperti ini. Ani, aku harus tetap. Tetap menyelesaikan semua ini dulu. Ya, aku harus meluruskan semuanya dengan Ryeowookie dulu.

Siwon memengguk satu shot terakhir baru bangkit dari duduknya tanpa banyak bicara; pamit pada Kyu, membayar bill lalu kembali kemobilnya.  
 _Aku harus tetap ke Busan akhir pekan ini._

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala sendiri melihat Siwon yang main kabur tanpa banyak bicara padanya kali ini; Biasanya sahabatnya ini akan cerita seperti menceritakan masalah pribadinya dengan mantan-mantan sebelumnya, tapi Siwon malah memendam semua informasi tentang Ryeowook sendirian kali ini.

Ya, Siwon tidak –belum bisa menceritakan sumber masalah yang masih mengganjal didalam hatinya pada Kyuhyun karna ini menyangkut perjanjian pribadi nya dengan Tuan Kim yang sangatlah penting.

Selain itu Siwon sendiri juga jarang membicarakan terlalu banyak soal Ryeowook sendiri pada Kyuhyun; jadi yang Kyuhyun mengerti, Siwon hanya berpacaran dengan Ryeowook karna ia sedang menyukai seseorang yang sibuk berkarir, lebih independen, dan lainnya; -seperti tabrak lari lah pada Kim Ryeowook lah istilahnya.

Well itu memang tidak salah sih, karna Siwon tidak pernah menceritakan sifat-sifat pribadi Ryeowook yang ia sukai, bagaimana mereka cocok, bagaimana ia menemukan Ryeowook sebagai seseorang yang unik dan nyambung dengannya, Siwon tidak pernah memberitahukan itu semua pada Kyuhyun; Seperti menyembunyikan orang istimewa dan semua perasaannya seperti hanya ia ingin simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun saja sampai sekarang tidak tau bentuk dan rupa orang yang namanya Ryeowook itu seperti apa.

Yap sikap dasar Siwon sejak dulu memang agak menjurus ke posesif dan agresif. Untungnya Ryeowook yang kalem dan dingin sendiri tidak terganggu dengan karakter Siwon tersebut. Mereka adalah dua individu yang hampir bertolak belakang, mencoba menyocokkan diri dengan satu sama lain.

OoooooO

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kantor arsitek Kim, bergegas turun dan memasuki gedung itu dengan melenggang santai.

Sang resepsionis, Seohyun sudah kenal terlalu baik dengannya, beberapa arsitek dan pegawai lainnya juga sudah bertemu dengan Siwon sebelumnya; maklum, satu-satunya pengunjung tetap ke kantornya Ryeowook ya cuma satu orang ini.

Siwon naik kelantai dua dan mengetuk pintu ruangan Ryeowook dua kali lalu membukanya.

Eh, kosong. Nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ryeowook sedang tidak ada diruangannya.

Baru saja Siwon celingak-celinguk hendak mengeluarkan handphonenya, pas sekali Sungmin baru saja kembali dari pantry hendak kembali ke kantornya sendiri.

"Sungmin ssi" sapa Siwon pada pria ramah itu

"Oh Siwon ssi" sapa Sungmin dengan senyum khas nya

"Ryeowookie odisseo? Apa kau tau dimana dia sedang berada?" Tanya Siwon langsung tanpa basa-basi

"Emm sedang keluar sepertinya, tapi aku tidak yakin juga dimana. Ada apa Siwon ssi?" Jawab Sungmin

"Bukankah dia sedang tidak memegang proyek apapun saat ini?"

"Emm mungkin sedang membantu pekerjaan rekan kita yang lain kali. Kau kesini tidak menghubunginya dulu?"  
Sungmin bertanya balik

Siwon menggeleng "kutelepon tidak diangkat"

"Ohh mungkin dia sedang rapat" sahut Sungmin masih santai

"Aku sms 3 jam yang lalu tidak dibalas"

Saat mendengarnya Sungmin baru menyengir sekilas dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Ahh oke.. Ada apa dengan kalian? Ahahahahah" tanya Sungmin santai, mereka berdua masih sama-sama berdiri di pinggir jendela.

"Ani gwechanende, hanya sedikit salah paham saja…." Jawab Siwon sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin 100% refleks "Eh aku tidak perlu tau juga Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih.."

"Hanya masalah kecil soal seorang pelayan toko saja... Ryeowook membelanya dan aku bilang, untuk apa membelanya kalau kau saja tidak pernah ada di posisi seperti itu kan? Salahku juga sih yang sedang emosi, tapi Ryeowookie juga malah marah, meninggalkan ku sendirian."  
Ujar Siwon mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya sambil menjambak rambutnya sekilas

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan tercengang sebentar dan terlihat berfikir

"Apa kau ada waktu, Siwon ssi? Bagaimana kalau kita ngopi sebentar?" ajak nya

OooooO

Sungmin dan Siwon menyetir terpisah tapi pergi menuju tempat yang sama, sebuah kedai kopi sederhana dibagian kota Busan lainnya.

Siwon tidak terlalu mengenal seluk-beluk kota ini, jadi ia hanya mengikuti Sungmin saja. Saat masuk berbarengan Sungmin langsung menuju kasir dan bicara dengan sang pegawai sekilas.

"sebentar ya Siwon ssi, aku mau menyapa seseorang dulu sebentar" ucapnya dan tentu saja Siwon tidak keberatan untuk menunggu.

Sekitar 2 menit kemudian, dari pintu belakang keluarlah seorang pria berusia setengah baya mengenakan kemeja tangan pendek dan celana bahan, tersenyum hangat saat melihat Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri juga tersenyum lebar melihat ahjussi ini, langsung disapanya dengan sopan

"Ahjussi"

"Oh Sungmin ssi"

"Annyonghaseyo"

Sungmin membungkuk hampir 90 derajat sopan kepada seorang pria berusia setengah baya yang keluar dari dapur kafe tersebut. Siwon pun jadi ikut membungkuk pada sang ahjussi berwajah ramah itu juga.

"Annyong annyong. Apa kabar mu he? Mana Ryeowook? Tidak ikut dengan mu?"

"Ani ahjussi Ryeowook sedang diluar hehe. Aku hanya ingin ngobrol dengan teman saja." jawab Sungmin sambil melihat kearah Siwon sekilas

"Ohh geurae,,,, baiklah. Duduk lah duduk ne, nanti Jongin akan membawakan kopi kalian"

"Ne terima kasih ahjussi"

"Eyy santai saja, anggap rumah sendiri. Aku masuk dulu, ne? Salam untuk Ryeowook ya!"

"Iya ahjussi kamsahamnidaa. Pasti akan kusampaikan."

"Neee"

Sungmin dan Siwon langsung duduk sebelum memesan, dan 5 menit kemudian seorang pelayan membawakan kopi mereka tanpa Sungmin perlu membayar juga.

"Ahjussi itu adalah pemilik kafe ini?"

"Iya betul. Dia sangat ramah kan? Kopi nya juga enak disini. Makanya aku mengajakmu kesini"  
Jawab Sungmin sambil Siwon masih melihat-lihat sekeliling interior tempat ini.

Ya Sungmin memang benar. Kafe ini tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak kecil. Sangat terasa nyaman, minuman dan makanannya juga sepertinya enak-enak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyeruput kopi panasnya yang masih penuh

"Dulu aku berkerja part time disini sebagai pelayan. Dulu sekali, saat aku masih sma, saat kafe ini baru buka." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya tapi masih mendengarkan.

"Ryeowook berkerja disini juga. Kami menjadi pelayan hingga barista selama 3 dari 5 hari kerja setelah pulang sekolah untuk membayar biaya kursus tambahan demi ujian masuk universitas yang sangatlah kompetitif."

Siwon malah hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan Sungmin kali ini

"Kau bingung kenapa ada Ryeowook juga di Busan?" Sungmin bisa menebak isi kepala Siwon dengan sangat tepat

"Ne" sahut Siwon tak kalah cepat.

"Ryeowook memang lahir di Jejudo. Tapi dia dibesarkan di Busan. Kami satu SMA, sama-sama kekurangan uang untuk biaya kursus. Sama-sama kerja dan makan malam di dapur belakang sana.

"Lalu kami masuk ke Seoul National University bersama-sama. Tapi Ryeowook transfer ke Inggris di tahun kedua, dia menyelesaikan hingga S2 disana, sedangkan aku tetap di Korea."

Mulut Siwon mulai ternganga kecil mendengarnya. Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar?

"Selesai kuliah kami sama-sama bekerja sebagai arsitek, sama-sama kembali ke Busan. Dari menjadi mitra hinggga rebutan klien, aku dan Ryeowook pernah mengalami semuanya. Hingga akhirnya dengan modal dan koneksi kami, Ryeowook dan aku mendirikan perusahaan kami sekarang ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Ryeowook sangat terkenal dengan kesuksesan karirnya hingga perusahaan mu menghampiri kami hingga kesini, iya kan?"

Siwon mengangguk. Sungmin masih semangat bercerita.

"Itu soal aku dan Ryeowook. Yang tidak kau mengerti mungkin adalah kenapa Ryeowook bisa ada disini sejak dulu sedangkan orang tuanya ada di Jeju iya kan? Ryeowook sudah cerita padaku kalau kau bertemu dengan appa dan hyung nya di Seoul dulu."

"Ne benar" Siwon memajukan tubuhnya saking penasaran dengan cerita Sungmin.

Sungmin masih hendak bercerita tapi agak bingung sendiri bagaimana harus menyampaikannya.

"Duh, aku harus mulai dari mana ya…." Pria ini mencoba berfikir dengan cepat sejenak 

"Hmm begini deh, singkatnya…  
Tuan Kim dan isitrinya, dulu, sangat dulu, punya seorang putra. Kim Heechul.  
Setahun kemudian, istri Tuan Kim melahirkan seorang putra lagi. Tepat setahun kemudian. Tanpa jeda. Kau mengerti kan?"  
Ujar sungmin dengan penuh penekanan.

Siwon mengangguk angguk.

"Setahun kemudiann. Ia melahirkan seorang putra pagi. 3 anak lelaki dalam 3 tahun berurutan"

"Eung"

"Kau tau kan, keluarga nya Tuan Kim itu sangatlah kolot. Sangat kaku. Penuh dengan tradisi, mitos dan lain-lainnya."

"Hem"

"Walaupun mereka tidak kekurangan secara materi, tapi Tuan Kim adalah pria yang memegang prinsip dan sangatlah tegas. Saat putra ketiganya lahir, ia bukannya senang, tapi khawatir karna mitos atau tata krama atau tradisi, ya apalah itu yang mengatakan, sangat bahaya untuk keluarga mereka mempunyai 3 putra didalam satu rumah"

Aigoo…. Siwon mulai mencium arah pembicaraan pria ini

"Jadi, teori itu mengatakan, putra bungsu mereka harus dibawa keluar pulau. Jadilah seorang bayi Kim Ryeowook dibawa ke Busan, dibesarkan oleh relasi keluarga mereka yang tidak punya anak.

"Pasangan itulah yang membesarkan Ryeowook. Wookie memanggilnya appa dan umma. Hingga saat usianya 18 tahun, Ryeowook diberitahu soal hal tersebut dan dibawa pulang kembali ke Jejudo"

"Tunggu, Ryeowookie baru tau semuanya saat ia berusia 18 tahun?" Sambung Siwon dengan cepat

"Ia sudah tau sejak usianya 10 tahun. Tapi Ryeowook tidak mau pergi dari rumah lamanya dan tidak perduli dengan 'orang tua aslinya' tersebut" Sungmin mengucapkan kata-kata dalam tanda kutip sambil mengekspresikan dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ryeowook dibesarkan sebagai anak tunggal dan keluarganya hanya bercukupan. Ia sangat sayang dan dekat dengan appa dan umma nya. Ia tidak pernah mau kembali ke Jejudo saat itu….." 

_**you showed him the best of you; but I'm afraid your best wasn't good enough**_

 _ **and no, he never wanted you; at least not the way you wanted yourself to be loved**_

 _ **and you feel like you were a mistake, he's not worth all those tears that won't go away**_

Siwon masih terbengong mendengarnya

"Itinya, emm. Sampai mana kita tadi? Yah begitulah, pokoknya Ryeowook ditarik kembali ke Jejudo karna ia sudah dewasa. Ia disekolahkan di Inggris, hingga lulus, lalu kembali lagi ke Korea tapi ke Busan dan..

"Dengan satu dua hal lainnya lah yang aku tidak bisa jelaskan. Yah pokoknya begitulah. Aku hanya bisa memberi tahu sampai situ saja padamu. Agar kaian tidak salah paham lagi"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sejenak sedangkan Siwon masih terdiam mencerna semua informasi yang dijelaskan Sungmin barusan.

 _What? Jadi ini kenapa Siwon dengar Ryeowook ngobrol dengan appa lain di telepon waktu itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita soal ini kepadaku? Setelah 3 bulan mereka pacaran seperti ini?_

"Kenapa dia tidak menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?" Tanya Siwon langsung

"Kalian baru kenal berapa lama sih…. Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang mudah terbuka. Dia sudah mau meladeni mu saja sudah bagus. Pria lainnya biasa nya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ryeowook dari awal." Ujar Sungmin dengan santai tanpa berpikir lagi.

Siwon memasang wajah kau serius?! Dan Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan memasang wajah apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?!

"Lalu kenapa Ryeowook berkerja dan tinggal di Busan? Tuan Kim mengijinkannya?"

"Tuan Kim sih tidak pernah mengijinkannya tapi Ryeowook juga bukan tipe yang mau mengikuti semua perintah orang tuanya.

Mau nya Tuan Kim sih ya Ryeowook mengurus bisnis mereka, tapi maunya Wookie beda, dia tidak mau tinggal di Jeju, dia maunya menjadi arsitek. Di Busan. Jadilah ini yang kami lakukan" 

_**Oh broken angel, were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?**_

 _ **Oh broken angel, inside you're dying cause you can't believe he would leave you alone, and leave you so cold when you were his son.**_

 _ **But the blood in your vein as you carry his name turns thineer than water. You're just a broken angel.**_

"Apa dia tinggal dengan orang tuanya, eh maksud ku orang tua yang di Busan?" jujur Siwon hanya tau Ryeowook tinggal di sebuah apartment tapi dia tidak pernah membicarakan Wookie tinggal dengan siapa.

"Aniyeyo, Ryeowook hanya tinggal sendirian untuk berkarir disini, Tuan Kim tidak akan mengijinkannya tinggal di rumah mereka lagi.

"Well, sebagaimana bencinya ia dengan fakta tersebut, tetap darah lebih kental dari air kan? Ryeowook tidak bisa mengungkiri kenyataan kalau ia dilahirkan dari keluarga Kim, adalah bagian dari klan Tuan Kim dari Jeju, bukan dari orang tua yang selama ini membesarkannya"

Siwon mengangguk angguk

"Jadi ini kenapa kau bilang kau harus membujuknya untuk mengambil proyek kami di Jeju?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kedua jarinya

"Em. Ryeowook tidak suka berlama-lama di Jeju. Tapi kami berpikir ulang karna proyek ini adalah tantangan bagus untuk perusahaan kami"

"Dan makanya Ryeowook tidak merekomendasikan tanah ayahnya kepadaku saat aku sedang kesusahan waktu itu?"

"Nah ini juga yang harus aku perjelas Siwon ssi. Bukannya Ryeowook tidak mau membantumu atau mau menggagalkan proyek itu. Tapi Ryeowook tidak memberitahu soal Tuan Kim karna ia tidak ingin melibatkan ayahnya dalam masalah perkerjaannya. Sama sekali."

Cerita Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit mulai memperjelas semuanya. Otak Siwon kembali penuh acak-acakan menyambungkan semua percakapannya Ryeowookie yang ia curi dengar dulu, kenapa Ryeowook tidak pernah membahas soal posisi ayahnya sejak dulu.

Semuanya sedikit-sedikit menjadi masuk akal bagi Siwon, hampir semua rasa ingin tahunya sudah terjawab sekarang.

Jadi ini kenapa Ryeowook sangat terlihat jauh dengan ayah dan ibu kandungnya sendiri? Dan mungkin karna ini juga… Tuan Kim mengajaknya –menarik Siwon kedalam sebuah perjanjian yang seperti hanya menguntungkan bagi Siwon sendiri. Tawaran yang pria ini sendiri tidak mengerti hingga sekarang.

"Apa ia marah karna akhirnya kami berkerja sama seperti ini?" Siwon langsung ingin tau apa Sungmin tau soal perasaan Ryeowook karna pada akhirnya dia benar-benar berada ditengah-tengah bisnis sang appa dan Siwon sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi Ryeowook tetap memegang omongannya kan? Ia tidak akan mundur hanya karna kalian bisa menemukan ayahnya secara tidak sengaja seperti itu. Ryeowook adalah tipe yang bisa memegang ucapannya. Tapi ya memang ia tidak akan memberitahumu apa-apa. Kau beruntung sekali Siwon ssi bisa mendapatkan informasi tersebut"

Siwon hanya mengangguk lagi mendengarkan

"Dari mana kau tau soal Tuan Kim?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Hem? Aku?"

"Iya"

"Dari Hyungsik. Hyungsik ssi tau dari arsitek kalian juga. Jongwoon kalau tidak salah.."

"Ahhhh iya, Jogwoon adalah senior kami di universitas. Cuma sedikit yang tau soal status Ryeowook dengan keluarganya di Jeju."

"Oh ya?" Siwon bertanya lagi.

"Em, tentu saja. Ia tidak mau terpengaruh dibawa embel-embel keluarga Kim terlalu banyak. Ryeowook benci itu semua. Apalagi isu seperti ini kan bukan seautu yang patut dibanggakan di masyarakat;

"tapi Tuan Kim sangat bangga dengan semua yang Ryeowook lakukan sampai saat ini, beliau menganggap semuanya normal2 saja, dia yang membiayai kuliah Ryeowook, jadi Tuan Kim selalu membanggakan kesuksesan Ryeowook setiap ada kesempatan" 

Siwon mulai meminit mijit pelipisnya sendiri. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Ryeowook tidak satang ke acara peresmian hotelnya juga, karna ada hyung dan abeonim nya?

"Pusing kan? Aku juga pusing kalau mengingat semuanya" Sungmin menyungging sebuah senyum penuh arti

"Lebih aneh lagi sekarang saat kau berpacaran dengan Ryeowook. Kau serius dengannya, Siwon ssi?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyengir penasaran sekilas.

"Tentu saja" jawab Siwon refleks dengan cepat. Ia juga tidak sadar langsung menjawab seperti itu. Baru sedetik kemudian pria ini baru menelan ludah saat berfikir lagi. _Eh, apa kau yakin Choi Siwon?_

"Well, aku hanya memberitahu mu soal itu saja sih. Agar tidak ada lagi kesalah pahaman diantara kalian, antara pekerjaan dan masalah pribadi Ryeowook"

Siwon masih mengangguk angguk saja

"Ryeowookie... Ia bukan pribadi yang mudah ditebak" gumam Siwon

Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja. Dia itu sebelas dua belas dengan tuan Kim. Makanya mereka tidak pernah akur"

Siwon masih terlihat berfikir –sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Tuh handphone mu bergetar" suara Sungmin membangunkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

Sampai ada notifikasi di handphone nya sendiri saja Siwon sendiri sampai tidak sadar

"Oh iya" gumamnya lalu mengecek smartphone tersebut 

**Ryeowookie:**

 **Mian baru balas, tadi handphone ku ketinggalan. Kau sudah di Busan? Aku baru selesai mengecek lokasi.**

 **Eum. Makan malam lah bersamaku malam ini.**

"Aku mau makan malam dengan Ryeowook, Sungmin ssi. Apakah kau mau ikut?"  
Tanya Siwon setelah mengetik balasan sambil menunggu kabar dari Wookie lagi

"Ani, terima kasih. Aku mau pulang saja. Kalian makan lah berdua." Jawab Sungmin dengan cepat

~  
Hari sudah hampir sore saat Siwon dan Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari kafe tersebut menuju mobil masing-masing.

"Gomabda sudah menceritakan semuanya Sungmin ssi" ujar Siwon dengan tulus. Tidak tau ia bisa bodoh sampai kapan kalau Sungmin tidak menceritakan semuanya.

"Santai, aku hanya memberitahumu sebagai temannya Wookie. Sampai ketemu di Jejudo Siwon ssi" balas Sungmin

"Ne hati-hati dijalan"

 **OoooO**

 **TBC!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 7**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Lee Sungmin**

 **~Park Hyungsik**

 **~Lee Donghae**

 **~Kangin**

 **~Lee Eunhyuk**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~SeoHyun**

 **~etc**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

OooooooO

 **Bulan Juni**

Bulan demi bulan berganti dan musim panas pun kembali tiba. Bulan Juni, musim panas, bulan kelahiran Ryeowook. Tentu saja Siwon mengetahuinya walaupun mereka belum lama bersama-sama.

"Ryeowookie! Weekend depan aku akan rapat di Jejudo. Bolehkah aku berkunjung kerumah mu hari Minggu paginya? Otte?"

Ryeowook yang berpikir sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Siwon barusan.

Akhir minggu depan pada hari Minggu adalah tanggal 21 Juni, hari ulang tahunnya

"emm? Aku belum ada rencana ke Jejudo sih.." ujar Ryeowook pelan.

"eyyy itu kan hari ulang tahunmu! Donghae hyung sempat memberitahuku, biasanya Tuan Kim selalu menyuruh kamu pulang dihari ulang tahunmu, iya kan?" tanya Siwon balik

"Jadi aku kepikiran untuk bergabung bersama kalian di Jeju, bagaiman, bolehkan?"

Ryeowook masih merasa ragu untuk menjawab

"aku bisa bicara dengan appa dan aku bisa ke Seoul atau berada di Busan saja…"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya sekilas lalu membalas dengan cepat

"wae? Apakah kamu keberatan untuk ke Jeju? Ayolah Ryeowookie.. sekali ini saja. Sudah cukup lama juga kamu belum pulang kan? Sekalian aku main kesana juga!" ujar Siwon dengan semangat meyakinkan pacarnya satu ini.

"geurae… Aku akan ke Jeju juga kalau begitu.." Ryeowook akhirnya mengalah mengikuti keinginan Siwon.. dan ayahnya..

 **Ajaklah Ryeowook sering-sering ke Jejudo nak Siwon. Aku harap dengan keberadaanmu disamping Ryeowook, bisa terus mendekatkan putraku dengan rumahnya di pulau ini.**

OoooooO

Akhir minggu tersebut Ryeowook kembali ke Jejudo dan menginap dirumah keluarganya tentu saja. Donghae hyung, kakak kedua Ryeowook juga sedang dirumah karna biasanya Donghae berkerja mengurus cabang bisnis mereka di Seoul. Rumah besar tersebut terasa agak sepi karna ketiga putra keluarga Kim sehari-harinya tidak berada di pulau tersebut.

Hari Sabtu siang Ryeowook tiba di Jeju dan mengobrol banyak dengan sang hyung; walaupun Ryeowook dan Donghae tidak jarang bertengkar, tapi tetap mereka cukup dekat apalagi ditengha kesibukan masing-masing.

Esok paginya di acara makan pagi mereka Umma Kim menyiapkan sajian yang lebih mewah dari biasanya, tentu saja karna ulang tahun putra ketiga mereka. Kim Ryeowook.

Seperti biasa sang Nyonya rumah membuat sup rumput laut special dan lauk sarapan yang lezat dan menyehatkan untuk merayakan hari istimewa tersebut. Tapi satu hal yang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tahun ini ada tambahan satu orang yang menjadi tamu mereka. Choi Siwon.

Ya, Siwon diundang oleh Tuan Kim dan Donghae langsung untuk ikut dengan perayaan sederhana keluarga mereka di pagi hari. Seorang Choi Siwon memang sudah tidak menjadi tamu asing lagi dirumah ini.

Setelah makan pagi saja, Siwon dengan sigap membaur dengan appa, umma dan hyung nya Ryeowook bahkan lebih baik dari Kim Ryeowook sendiri. Semua pelayan dirumah itu saja sampai sudah menganggap Siwon sebagai seorang tamu biasa lagi.

Hingga pukul sebelas Ryeowook, Siwon, Donghae, dan Tuan Kim masih asik menngobrol tentang ini dan itu di ruang tengah rumah utama. Ryeowook sendiri seperti biasa tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kebanyakan hanya mendengarkan. Well, setidaknya kali ini mereka punya tamu jadi Ryeowook sendiri tidak merasa bosan karna biasanya.. Setelah makan pagi seperti ini, pria ini sudah tidak tau apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan dirumah ini sendirian.

Paling Ryeowook hanya akan membaca, beristirahat, makan siang, makan malam, lanjut main dan istirahat seharian dan satu harinya pun terlewat begitu saja.

Keluarganya di Jeju ini adalah keluarga yang sangat tradisional. Appa dan umma nya lebih menganut sistem hari Sabtu dan Minggu adalah waktunya istirahat. Jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu untuk hiburan keluar. Kalau sekalinya liburan, langsung keluar negeri. Hiks, inilah yang Wookie tidak suka dengan berada disini.

Siwon berjalan sendirian menuju paviliun Ryeowook untuk mencari orangnya langsung. Tanpa ia sadari saat sedang ngobrol tadi ternyata Ryeowookie sudah kabur duluan kembali ke kamar tidurnya.

Pria tinggi ini kali ini memasuki paviliun dari belakang, menanggalkan sepatunya di bagian belakang paviliun dan menyusuri rumah tradisional tersebut dari dalam, berniat mengageti Ryeowook dari belakang; karna kalau ia masuk dari depan Ryeowook pasti sudah melihatnya.

Siwon tau benar hobi Ryeowook, ia pasti sedang duduk diujung depan paviliun menghadap ke taman. Sedang menggambar, mungkin?

Dan… setelah mengendap-endap di lantai kayu licin paviliun tradisional tersebut, dugaan Siwon seratus persen benar. Ryeowook sedang duduk menyadar pada tiang dengan tangan kanan menyangga handphone nya ditelinga kanan.

Tapi lagi-lagi.. Siwon tidak langsung menghampiri Ryeowookie dan hanya mendengarkan dari jauh, kali ini dikarenakan mata bulat Wookie yang lagi –ia temukan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca

 _Appa..._ _  
_ _Gomawoyo... Terima kasih appa_ _  
_ _Ummaaaaaa_  
 **Ryeowookie ne adeul.. Selamat ulang tahun ya sayaang. Sangeil chukkae...**

 **Umma hanya bisa mendoakan untuk semua yang terbaik untukmu Ryeowookie.**

 **Sudah makan sup rumput laut kan pagi ini?**

 ****Siwon terus mendengarkan tapi lutunya menjadi semakin lemas saat melihat Ryeowook menitikkan sebutir air mata yang mengalir di pipi kirinya. Rahang Siwon langsung mengeras melihat kejadian seperti itu.  
Sambil berbicara ditelepon tersebut terlihat jelas Ryeowook terus menahan agak tidak terisak tapi satu persatu air mata itu menderai membasahi pipinya, selama beberapa menit Ryeowook mengambil tissue sambil masih mendengarkan ucapan ibu atau appa nya di ujung telepon sana.  
Perlahah Ryeowook membersihkan matanya dengan tissue, mengstabilkan nafasnya dan hanya lebih banyak terdiam.

 **Ryeowook pov** **  
**  
Selalu seperti ini, sejak 12 tahun lalu hari ulang tahunnya jarang menjadi hari yang berkesan.

Saat masih diluar negeri dulu saat menelepon ummanya, sang umma selalu bilang.  
 **Selamat ulang tahun Ryeoeookie. Keluarlah beli dan makan sepotong kue, makanlah mie agar berumur panjang. Nikmatilah harimu, sehat selalu ya Ryeowookie.**

Saat mendengar suara umma nya lagi hari ini, perasaan Ryeowook kembali luluh lantak dan air mata langsung menumpuk diujung matanya.

Ingin sekali Ryeowook memeluk umma nya langsung seperti saat ia masih kecil hingga remaja dulu. Ia ingin mendengar suara appa nya langsung, dengan senyum khas nya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di pagi hari.

Egois kah Ryeowook karna malah merindukan orang lain yang bukanlah orang tua kandungnya sendiri?

 **Ryeowook pov end**

******20 menit kemudian**

"Ryeowookie" panggil Siwon saat Ryeowook masih termenung sendirian; beberapa detik setelah ia menutup telponnya. Wookie menengok kekiri dan melihat Siwon yang berjalan kearahnya lalu duduk tepat disampingnya  
"Sst menangislah. Aku sudah tau semuanya sayang" Siwon hendak meraih Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup kening Ryeowook sekilas, tapi Ryeowook menahan tubuh Siwon untuk membuat jarak diantara mereka dulu.  
"Sudah tau apa?" Tanya Wookie langsung tak mengerti.  
"Semuanya tentang keluargamu. Sungmin ssi menceritakannya minggu lalu"

Ryeowook hanyaterdiam untuk menormalkan deru nafasnya. Jangan sampai menangis lagi dihadapan Siwon. Ia sendiri sudah tidak tau harus memulai darimana untuk memberi tahu pria ini.

Ia tahu Siwon cepat atau lambat akan mengetahui semuanya, entah kapanpun itu. Pria ini pasti akan tau tentang kebobrokan keluarganya, tapi Ryeowook tidak tau apakah ia bisa mengerti dan merasakan apa yang Ryeowook selalu rasakan atau tidak.

"Sekarang beri tahu aku, kenapa kau menangis, eum?"

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng seakan mengatakan lupakan saja saat Siwon bertanya seperti itu

"Ryeowookie... " Pria tinggi ini membelai surai hitam Ryeowook lagi helai demi helai yang terasa sangat lembut di jari-jarinya.

Air mata Ryeowook sudah mengering tapi Siwon tau pria ini masih merasa sangat emosional.

"Aku ada disini untuk tau apa yang mengganggumu. Beritahukanlah sesuatu padaku.. Aku mohon.."  
Ujar Siwon sambil menatap langsung kedua mata bulat Ryeowook.

"Aniyo... Tidak ada apa-apa Siwon-ah.. Aku hanya sedang sedikit emosional saja..." Ryeowook duduk bersandar di tiang paviliun dengan Siwon masih dihadapannya menautkan jari mereka, tidak memperbolehkan Wookie pergi

"Wae? Apa karena appa?"

Kepala Ryeowookie yang menyender kebelakang menatap langit langit kayu sekilas selagi bertatapan dengan Siwon. Pria dihadapannya ini masih menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Aniyo.. Aku... Aku hanya merasa kesepian disini. " Gumam Ryeowook pelan menghindari tatapan Siwon sembari menjawab.

"Rasanya seperti tidak ulang tahun.. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan siapa-siapa.. Hanya bisa mendengar suara appa dan umma mengucapkan selamat dari telepon.. Tidak ada pernah yang spesial setiap tahun karna aku selalu berada dirumah ini setiap hari ini."  
Ucap Ryeowook dengan pelan dan Siwon tidak membalas satu patah katapun perkataannya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. Siwon pasti berpikir kalau ia berlebihan.. Ryeowook sungguh tidak mau memperlihatkan sisi sentimental nya ini dihadapan Choi Siwon. Kenapa dia selalu harus bisa datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih?

Setiap tahun di hari ulang tahunnya Ryeowook selalu diminta abeonim dan umma kandungnya untuk kembali ke Jejudo merayakan bersama mereka dirumah ini.

Appa selalu punya alasan untuk menariknya kembali kesini dan menginap, paginya sang umma akan membuatkan sup rumput laut dan banyak hidangan lezat lainnya. Ryeowook akan merayakan pertambahan umurnya bersama mereka dan kedua hyung nya, walau seringnya cuma Donghae hyung saja yang sedang berada di Jejudo.

Ryeowook mengerti mungkin appa dan umma nya hanya ingin merayakan hari spesial tersebut bersama putra mereka sebagai keluarga lengkap.

Tapi... Saat tadi appa nya yang lain -yang membesarkannya menelpon seperti biasa untuk mengucapkan ulang tahun.. Ryeowook tiba-tiba merasa sedih saat mengingat sudah sekian tahun ia tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya di Busan seperti dulu.

Waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat. Ia sudah sangat dewasa sekarang tapi tetap ia harus berada dirumah ini, hanya mendengar suara orang yang disayangi nya dari telepon. Tidak keluar.

Saat kuliah dulu ia masih tidak terisolasi seperti ini, masih menerima surprise dari teman-temannya dan lainnya. Tapi sejak kembali ke Korea.. Apalagi dikarenakan jarak Busan dan Jejudo yang tidak terlalu jauh, appa selalu membuatnya kembali kerumah untuk merayakan bersama mereka.

Tapi ya, lambat laun berada dirumah ini malah menjadi perangkap bagi diri Ryeowook. Mereka hanya makan bersama, sedangkan disiang dan sore harinya Wookie hanya bisa kembali sibuk sendiri lagi, merasa kesepian saat berada dirumah mewah ini sendirian. Dan berada disini masih bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya. Sebagaimana keraspun Ryeowook mencoba mengungkiri, separuh hatinya masih tertinggal di rumah lamanya di Busan.

Di beberapa tahun kalau sedang ada pekerjaan, Ryeowook berbuat nakal lagi dengan memilih dinas keluar kota hingga tidak perlu berada di Busan ataupun Jejudo di hari ulang tahunnya.

Kadang lebih baik seperti itu, lebih baik ia merayakan seorang diri sekalian atau merayakan bersama teman-temannya sambil berkerja. Daripada harus selalu tinggal di pulau ini, tidak bertemu satupun teman atau sahabat secara langsung.

Well, tapi tahun ini ada Siwon. Ada Siwon yang datang menemaninya dari pagi. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan orang lain hingga menangis di keadaan seperti ini. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersedih apalagi hingga dilihat Siwon langsung seperti ini Ryeowook.. Ujarnya dalam hati

Di sisi lain, sembari Ryeowook bergumul dalam hatinya sendiri, ternyata dugaan Ryeowook sangatlah salah. Siwon diam karna bukan menganggap Wookie berlebihan.

Dari buturan air mata yang jatuh di pipi Ryeowook tadi ia tau Ryeowook sedang benar-benar memendam perasaan sedih. Bahkan Lebih menyedihkan lagi saat Siwon mendengar alasan dari Ryeowook tersebut. Tuan Kim selalu memaksanya untuk berada dirumah ini setiap hari ulang tahunnya. Walaupun orang yang Ryeowook panggil appa dan umma bukanlah orang tua kandungnya, tentu saja pantas bila Ryeowook merindukan mereka, iya kan?

Apalagi disaat bertahun-tahun tidak bisa bertemu orang tua kita langsung saat mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.  
Mungkin hanya sekali diantara beberapa tahun Ryeowook merasa se-sedih ini; tapi Siwon merasa sedikit tenang bisa menemukan Ryeowook dengan keadaan seperti ini. Siwon menemukan satu lagi fakta dari diri Ryeowook yang selama ini sulit terungkap.

Selain itu, Siwon diam juga karna... Karna ia ikut merasa bersalah; mengikuti permintaan Tuan Kim begitu saja untuk menahan Ryeowook dirumah hari ini. Seharusnya ia lebih mendengarkan opini Ryeowook daripada Tuan Kim. Ryeowook lah yang ia harus bahagiakan bukan Tuan Kim...

Hati Siwon merasa sakit karna kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mengindahkan peraturan Tuan Kim hingga mengecewakan perasaan kekasihnya sendiri. Siwon kira dengan memenuhi permintaan Tuan Kim, itulah juga yang terbaik untuk Ryeowook; tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Arraseo.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu.." Ujar Siwon pelan

"Mianhae" gumam Ryeowook sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, hampir tidak terdengar. Nafas Ryeowook sudah kembali normal sekarang.

"Mian kenapa?" Tanya Siwon langsung

"Aniyo aku hanya sedikit berlebihan. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting"

"Tidaklah…., tentu saja hal ini penting untukku juga. Arrayo kau pasti merasa bosan selalu kembali disini. Selalu hanya bertemu dengan aku saja pula, hehe"

Ryeowook hanya menggulum senyum tipis mendengar candaan Siwon. Ya, cuma Siwon orang pertama yang bisa menemaninya dirumah ini, bahkan sebelum mereka pacaran.

Orang lainnya, bahkan teman dekat Ryeowook tidak ada yang pernah memasuki wilayah rumah ini karna enggan dengan Tuan Kim, sang abeonim. Walaupun nama Ryeowook cukup terkenal dan banyak pria yang tertarik padanya, mereka tidak berani mengunjungi Wookie dirumah ini langsung, paling hanya pendekatan diluar karna hampir semua orang di pulau ini merasa sangat enggan dengan Tuan Kim; apalagi Ryeowook adalah putra bungsu yang sangat disayanginya. Seperti ada beban berat yang nyaris tidak terlihat didalam diri Ryeowook karna embel-embel latar belakang keluarga  
Ryeowook.

Sebenarnya Ryeowook juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa sekebetulan itu sejak awal ayahnya mengajak Siwon berkunjung bahkan menginap dirumah ini, jadilah dia sudah jadi tamu reguler, berlanjut karna mereka menjalin hubungan.

Emmm sebenarnya salah satu faktor yang membuat Ryeowook mau mencoba pacaran dengan Siwon karna itu juga sih.. Setidaknya Siwon tau Ayah kandungnya seperti apa dan sang abeonim sudah mengenalnya. Kalau ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang ternyata dilarang ayahnya, sama saja namanya dengan cari masalah kan?! Dan Wookie sudah hampir lelah untuk cari masalah tambahan dengan sang abeonim. 

Dihadapakan dengan keadaan seperti ini, otak Siwon juga dengan cepat mencari alternatif lainnya untuk menghabiskan sisa hari mereka.

Rencana awalnya yang hanya pacaran dirumah hari ini tentu saja gagal, sudah terlanjut seperti ini, ia setidaknya harus mencoba membuat Ryeowook senang setelah memenuhi permintaan Tuan Kim.

"Emm, geurae, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita keluar jalan-jalan, bagaimana?"

Siwon kedapatan ide cemerlang

"Hem? Jalan-jalan?" _Jalan-jalan kemana?_ Batin Ryeowook. Dia sudah cukup lama tinggal disini walau tidak selalu menetap, Ryeowook bukanlah turis di Jejudo

"Ke tempat yang para turis kunjungi!" Tiba-tiba Siwon merasa sangat excited  
"Kau pasti belum pernah ke tempat wisata yang terkenal kan karna sudah tinggal disini? Begitu juga dengan aku Ryeowookie! Aku tidak pernah menjadi turis di pulau ini!"

Ryeowook masih mendengarkan

Siwon meraih handohonenya dengan cepat dan mencari sesuatu di internet.

"Lihat! Kita belum pernah ke yogduam rock, jeju folk village museum, pantai hamdeok, otte?"

Siwon memperlihatkan beberapa tempat atraksi turis di pulau tersebut. Ya, walaupun Jejudo adalah pulau liburan, tapi mereka berdua selalu kesini hanya untuk pekerjaan atau berada disekitaran rumah Keluarga Kim.

Ryeowook hanya melihat Siwon dengan pandangan memang boleh?!

"Aku akan bicara dan minta ahjussi, bagaimana?"

Ryeowook langsung refleks menangguk saat mendengarnya.

Siwon bangkit dan kabur ke rumah utama untuk menemui abeonim nya Ryeowook.

Ia harus membayar kesalahannya kali ini. Ia harus membahagiakan Ryeowook, bukan terus mengikuti ego nya sendiri. Walaupun hari sudah hampir siang, tapi setidaknya inilah yang Siwon bisa lakukan untuk menebus dosa nya pada Ryeowook.

Seperti yand diduga, Tuan Kim mengijinkan Ryeowok keluar asalkan bersama Siwon.

Waaa Ryeowookie langsung tersenyum lebar saat ia mendengar hal itu. Tidak disangkanya ayah nya bisa se-loyal ini.

Ryeowook dan Siwon pun keluar rumah berdua menuju yogduam rock dulu sambil bergantian menyetir. Pergi ke laut di musim panas bukan ide yang buruk, kan?

Sambil menikmati pemandangan alam Jejudo di kiri kanan kedua pria ini menikmati waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama menit demi menit. Jarak yang cukup jauh jadi tidak begitu terasa. Mereka banyak bertukar cerita tentang ini dan itu.

Lalu saat tiba disana, menghirup udara segar langsung dari tebing, berfoto ditengah angin yang bertiup kencang, makan seafood segar dan menikmati area lokal sekitar berdua.

Siwon dan Ryeowook sama-sama santai, tidak menetapkan target sama sekali, mereka hanya pergi ketempat yang mereka bisa pergi tapi yang terpenting adalah kedua orang ini sama-sama sangat menikmatinya.

Mengunjungi museum, berfoto-foto ria, mecoba beberapa snack, gantian menyetir kesana kemari hingga sore menjelang.

Mulai dari tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama, kejahilan Siwon yang kadang menggoda Ryeowookie, menikmati uniknya beberapa museum dan menambah pengetahuan bersama, hingga puncaknya di akhir makan malam mereka Siwon datang membawakan surprise kue beserta lilin nya untuk Ryeowook tiup.

Setengah harian ini berlalu sangat tidak terasa terutama bagi Ryeowook. Ia terus tertawa, tersenyum lebar, merasa sangat senang, mungkin karna sudah lama tidak liburan sejenak seperti ini.

Siwon sendiri pun juga merasa senang bisa melihat Ryeowook yang seperti ini saat bersamanya. Walaupun Ryeowook terlihat dingin diluar, tapi pria ini sangatlah hangat, polos, dan baik hati didalam nya. Dan Ryeowook yang seperti ini adalah miliknya.

Sejak awal tidak salah Siwon melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Ryeowook, dan hingga saat ini ia tidak pernah menyesal sudah mengenal lebih jauh seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Sebuah surprise dan kue dadakan tidaklah seberapa untuk Siwon walaupun ia tau usahanya tersebut sangatlah berarti bagi Ryeowookie.

Tahun-tahun setelahnya mulai saat ini, Siwon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk akan terus membahagiakan Ryeowook lagi. Karna hal itu jugalah yang membuat dirinya sendiri merasa bahagia.

Ya, hanya dengan membahagiakan orang yang kita cintai dan juga mencintai kita, se-simple itu lah kebahagiaan bisa dirasakan oleh seseorang.

OooooooooO

 **In front of other people, I'm rational.**

 **But in front of you, my heart comes before my head.**

 **Seoul bulan Juli**

Siwon memakirkan mobilnya di Seoul Arts Centre lalu melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas. Jam 6 sore, hemmm Ryeowook seharusnya sudah selesai jam segini.

Yap, Ryeowookie sedang berada di Seoul hari ini untuk menghadiri acara dan sekalian menonton pertunjukkan musical salah satu teman nya hari ini sore tadi. Selesai kantor Siwon sudah janji untuk menjemputnya dan mereka akan makan malam bersama dan lanjut ke Wine Bar milik Kyuhyun; Siwon selalu merekomendasikan tempat milik sahabatnya tersebut untuk Ryeowook karna Ryeowookie juga sangat suka dengan wine.

Siwon masih duduk diam dibelakang setirnya selama beberapa menit, sesekali memandagi handphone nya yang tidak ada notifikasi sama sekali. _Hemmm? Kemana dia? Bukannya pertunjukannya selesai jam 5?_ Batin Siwon.

Tepat lima belas kemudian Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan mengetik pesan singkat untuk Ryeowook

 _OEDISEOYO? Dimana kamu Ryeowookie? Kenapa belum keluar jugaa_

Siwon belajar menuju gedung utama dan berputar-putar disekitar sana. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke tempat ini, jadi ia sendiri tidak tau harus kemana.

Drrt Drrt

 _Eh iya maaf Siwon-ah! Aku sedang mengobrol dengan temanku! Sebentar ya!_

Siwon tertawa kecil sendiri seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta

 _Oke, aku tunggu di lobi utama. Keluarlah kalau sudah selesai._

2 menit kemudian telinga tajam Siwon menangkap suara Ryeowook yang khas sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang dari kejauhan. Pria tinggi ini membalikkan badan dan benar saja, ia menemukan Ryeowook disudut lobi lainnya sedang ngobrol seru dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut sebahu cokelat.

Mata Siwon langsung memanas dan wajahnya langsung mengerut melihat interaksi kedua orang tersebut. Ya, tanpa Ryeowook dan temannya itu sadari, Siwon terus menatap tajam kearah wanita yang sedang menggandeng lengan Ryeowook tersebut dengan mesra.

Wanita yang cukup cantik tersebut terlihat sangat senang begitu juga dengan Ryeowook hingga tidak menyadari apa yang ada disekitar mereka. Saat keluar dari lift keduanya terus asik mengobrol diselingi tawa malu-malu sang yeoja. Siwon juga jadi ingin menonton, kapan mereka bisa menyadari keberadaannya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kedua orang ini.

Satu menit.. Dua menit.. Tiga menit..

Dan Siwon pun akhirnya langsung datang menghampiri Ryeowook, menarik pria yang lebih pendek daripadanya ini hingga terlepas dari gandengan yeoja tersebut dengan sangat natural.

"hi Ryeowookie" sapa Siwon santai dan menarik Wookie kesisinya dengan posesif. Ryeowook dan Luna sama-sama terkejut melihat kedatangan Siwon.

"oh, Siwon-ah! Kau sudah disini…" sapa Ryeowook.

"oh Sun Young-ya, kenalkan ini temanku, Choi Siwon…" ujar Ryeowook pada Luna, seorang aktris musikal teman Wookie dan Luna pun langsung menyapa Siwon dengan sopan

"annyonghaseyo… Luna imnida"

"ne annyonhaseyo, Choi Siwon imnida"

Siwon tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Luna juga membawa sebuket bunga putih yang ia sepertinya tau itu dari siapa.

"bagaimana pertunjukannya? Sangat memuaskan kah?" tanya Siwon basa-basi dengan nada datar menginterupsi Ryeowook dan wanita ini yang masih sibuk didunia mereka sendiri

"em, sangat memuaskan Siwon-ah…. Akting dan suara Sunyoung sangat bagus, cerita dan semuanya juga sangat keren" puji Ryeowook yang membuat Luna tertawa lagi mendengar pujian tersebut.

Siwon hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya sendiri melihat yeoja ini yang terus menempel dengan kekasihnya ini. Baru kali ini Siwon melihat Ryeowook dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, mungkin itulah yang membuat Siwon langusng gerah melihat interaksi keduanya (yang menurut Siwon Luna sudah berlebihan manja pada Ryeowook)

Setelah ngobrol sedikit lagi akhirnya Luna dan Siwon-Ryeowook pun memisahkan diri. Ryeowook masih memuji teman lamanya ini dan Luna terus menanggapinya dengan malu-malu dan setengah bercanda sampai akhir; membuat Siwon hampir kehilangan kesabaran untuk tidak menyeret Ryeowookie nya cepat-cepat kembali ke mobil mereka.

"hauh,,, yeoja itu.. Kenapa harus menggandengmu segala sih?" Siwon sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluh lagi saat ia baru saja menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"aniyo.. Sunyoung itu adalah teman lamaku Siwon-ah… Pribadinya memang ceria seperti itu" bela Ryeowook dengan santai

"ya! Ceria apanya? Ceria tapi tidak harus menggandeng lawan jenis yang adalah kekasih orang lain juga sih Ryeowookie.." Siwon mulai menunjukkan ke-posesif-annya.

"Siwon ssi…. Dia hanya temanku… orangnya memang seperti itu…"

"kamu tidak menyadarinya karna bukan kamu yang menilai nya Ryeowookie… dari sorot matanya kepadamu itu jelas terlihat beda" oke Siwon benar-benar cemburu sekarang.

"Siwon….." panggil Ryeowook dengan nada _tolong jangan mulai lagi.._

"pokoknya aku tidak mau kau terlalu dekat dengannya lagi mulai sekarang. Ataupun yeoja dan namja lain." ucap Siwon dengan tegas yang membuat Ryeowook menganga kecil

"ya!"

"tidak ada penolakan Kim Ryeowook! Mulai sekarang aku harus mulai mengawasi teman-temanmu juga. Beberapa dari mereka itu ber-bahaya"

Ryeowook hanya mem-pout kan bibirnya imut mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Ia tidak bisa menolak ucapan Siwon barusan; Wookie tau Siwon hanya sedang emosi dan dia memang berhak melakukan itu sih, secara mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Siwon sendiri sebenarnya tau orang seperti apa tipe Ryeowook, Siwon tau Ryeowook tidak akan mengkhianatinya, tapi Siwon tau juga kalau ada banyak orang yang mengincar Wookie kalau ia tidak hati-hati. Dan ia tentu saja kesal melihat siapapun itu orangnya bergelayut manja pada seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Walaupun ia tau Ryeowook sendiri tidak menyadarinya kalau pun mereka menyukai Ryeowook, ia tetap tidak suka pacaranya ini terlalu banyak ter-ekspos pada orang lain. Ryeowook hanyalah kekasihnya, dia itu sudah ada yang punya. Siwon jadi merasa harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaga Ryeowook mulai sekarang, terutama kalau sedang berada di Seoul.

Ryeowook seperti sebuah batu yang tidak terlalu special tapi selalu bersinar dan langka. Sesuatu yang menarik banyak orang untuk terus menarik perhatian nya,

 **OooooO**

Selesai makan malam, sebelum malam terlalu larut, akhirnya Siwon dan Ryeowook sepakat untuk mampir ke wine bar Kyuhyun juga; mumpung mereka berdua sedang sempat dan tidak terlalu sibuk saat berada di Seoul.

Saat masuk Siwon celingak celinguk mencari Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak beredar. Pria ini memang belum memberitahu Kyu kalau ia akan datang, karna biasanya setiap Jumat malam ya Kyuhyun memang selalu berada disini.

Siwon menggiring Ryeowook duduk ditempat favorit biasanya

"Ryeowookie aku ke toilet dulu ya" ujar Siwon sambil Wookie masih melihat-lihat sekeliling wine bar yang cukup mewah ini.

"eung" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk setuju dan Siwon pun berlalu.

Baru satu setengah menit ditinggal, tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi berwajah ramah dengan rambut berwarna brunette mengahampiri Ryeowook dan langsung mengambil duduk disampingnya –yang seharusnya adalah tempat Siwon; sontak mengagetkan Wookie dengan kedatangannya pria yang ia tidak kenal ini dengan tiba-tiba.

"hai!" orang ini tersenyum lebar dengan ramah.

Ryeowook mencoba berpikir sejenak –apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?

Pria ini menjulurkan tangan dan Ryeowook pun bersalaman dengannya

"kenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau.. pasti Kim Ryeowook kan?"

"ah ne, Kim Ryeowook imnida." Ujar Ryeowook dengan pelan.

Bagaimana pria ini tau nama lengkapku?

"hehe yeoksi, ternyata benar dugaanku kau sangatlah tampan dan manis. Benar-benar tipe idaman Choi Siwon yang kebetulan juga sama dengan tipe idamanku.. heheheheh"

 **Pletak!** Belum sempat Ryeowook mencerna apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun ucapkan barusan, tiba-tiba Siwon sudah tiba dibelakang pria ini dan memukul kepalanya dengan buku menu sekilas.

"auuhhh Choi Siwonnn!" Kyuhyun menengok kebelakang dan benar saja, menemukan temannya ini sedang menatapnya dengan tajam –hampir melotot malah.

"apa yang kau katakan pada pacarku heh, darimana saja kau Kyuhyun-ah"

"aish, aku baru melihat kalian saat kau ke toilet hyung, makanya aku kenalan duluan dengan pacarmu! Auh sakit tau" Kyuhyun masih mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sendiri sedangkan Siwon tidak terlihat merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"ck alasan, minggirlah, ini tempatku tau!" Siwon menggeser Kyuhyun turun dengan sedikit paksa, membuatnya pindah kesamping kiri Ryeowook yang sejak tadi masih terbengong sendirian.

"Ryeowookie, ini temanku yang adalah pemilik tempat ini –yang aku ceritakan kemarin" Siwon memberikan penjelasan pada Ryeowook.

"iya Ryeowook-ah, kenalkan aku teman lamanya Ma Siwon." Ryeowook pun berbalik bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun

"hehe ternyata selain pintar kau benar-benar imut ya! Pantas saja Siwon tergila-gila kepadamu! Selamat ya atas hubungan kalian!" Kyuhyun terus menyerocos panjang sambil memandangi mata bulat Ryeowook.

"Eh tapi kalau kau tidak cocok dengan-nya jangan segan-segan cerita padaku ya. Aku juga menyukaimu kok, jadi mungkin saja kamu lebih berjodoh dengan ku daripada dengan Choi Si…"

"YA YA YA!" omongan Kyuhyun langsung dipotong oleh Siwon yang memperingatinya dengan nada tinggi sambil menggandeng pundak Ryeowookienya dengan posesif; semakin membuat Kyuhyun iri melihatnya.

Sedangkan Ryeowook… ia hanya bisa tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat lucu barusan, hahah

"eyyyy Hyung, aku kan hanya menawarkan kalau kalian sudah pu…" Kyuhyun masih lanjut meracau.

"kami tidak akan putus!" potong Siwon lagi. Dan Ryeowook pun hanya bisa lanjut tertawa melihat tingkat kedua pria ini.

Ryeowook memang selalu santai dalam menghadapi pria-pria yang mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung seperti Kyuhyun ini. Tentu saja banyak orang yang jatuh hati pada Ryeowook; dari penampilan luar saja tidak sedikit pria yang tertarik; ada yang menyukai sifat dingin Ryeowook, ada juga yang menyukai sifat hangat nya kalau sudah mulai berteman. Tapi Ryeowook tida sering menyadari itu semua; dia hanya baru tau kalau ada orang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya langsung dengan ucapan, bukan kode-kodean.

 **TBC!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 8**

 **Cast:**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~Kim Heechul**

 **~Kim Donghae**

 **~Tuan Kim**

 **~Nyonya Kim**

 **~Seohyun**

 **Genre &Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SIWOO**

 **OoooO**

 **Haloo author kembali setelah menghilang berminggu-minggu! Hehe. Maaf banget lama update nya yaa. Kemarin lagi banyak tugas, kena bencana kecil terus laptop author rusak sampe sekarang (drama parah) dan sekarang baru lanjut nulis lagi.**

 **Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review ya, gomawooo.**

OooooO

Ryeowook dan Siwon berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil mereka setelah selesai rapat dan kunjungan lokasi pembangunan vila nya Siwon siang itu.

Pesawat Wookie terjadwal sore ini untuk kembali ke Busan, maka itu mereka berencana makan bersama dulu sebelum Siwon meggantar Ryeowook ke bandara.

"Kamu tidak lelah bulak - balik Jeju Busan terus?" Selagi menyetir Siwon mengajak Ryeowook yang tadinya hanya memandang jalanan dikuar untuk bicara.

"Ani gwechananyo" jawab Ryeowook pelan

"Menetaplah dirumah selama kau perlu disana hingga akhir minggu. Kalau bulak-balik terus juga hanya menghabiskan uang dan waktu, kan?" Hampir semua meeting dan kunjugan Ryeowook dilakukan di hari Jumat, agar lebih fleksibel karna arsitek Ryeowook maupun anak buahnya Siwon semuanya bedomisili diluar pulau

"Eum" Ryeowook hanya mendengarkan

"Tidak harus ke Busan terus. Aku bisa menghampirimu ke Jeju juga, kan? Atau kita sama-sama menginap disini hingga minggu kalau sedang ada meeting seperti ini"

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya setuju

"Kamu bulak-balik Busan terus kan juga menghabiskan banyak tenaga Wookie sayang. Istirahatlah dulu disini sebelum masuk kantor lagi"

"Ya kamu benar. Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak stay over di Jeju selama akhir pekan"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Siwon tersenyum sambil membelai sekilas puncak kepala Ryeowook yang duduk manis disebelahnya.

Tidak terasa sudah beberapa bulan hubungan Siwon dan Ryeowook berjalan. Sudah 5, 6 bulan sejak Siwon menyatakan perasaannya bersamaan peresmian mulainya proyek tersebut. Ryeowook jadi menghabiskan hampir setiap setengah minggu nya di pulau tersebut untuk pekerjaan. Sudah 5 bulan Siwon mengunjungi Ryeowook di Busan atau Jeju dan pria ini menikmatinya.

Ryeowook walaupun mempunyai sifat dasar yang keras tapi masih punya sisi yang pengertian; seperti saat dinasehati seperti Siwon tadi misalnya, Wookie mau mendengarkan dan mengikuti saran-sarannya.

Tidak berarti kalau hubungan Ryeowook dan Siwon tidak ada berantem sama sekali sih. Tentu saja ada satu dua kali keduanya bertengkar parah tapi selalu bisa mereka selesaikan baik-baik dan Siwon semakin menyukai dan menyayangi Ryeowook dari hari ke hari.

Sifat watak Ryeowook tidak pernah dibuat-buat dihadapannya. Memang ada yang Siwon sukai dan tidak sukai dari semua itu, tapi itulah juga yang membuat Siwon bisa belajar mengalah juga, sedangkan disisi lainnya makin terpikat dengan kepribadian Ryeowook yang sangat menarik baginya.

OooooO

"Siwonie"

"Ya? Ada apa?" Siwon menengok dengan memasang wajah waspada saat mendengar panggilan Ryeowook padanya barusan. Ia mulai hafal tabiat kekasihnya ini, Ryeowook nya hanya akan memanggil dengan sebutan Siwonie saat pria imut ini menginginkan sesuatu

"Aku.. Akan ijin cuti dari perusahaan selama 2 minggu untuk jalan-jalan. Jadi.. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol proyek selama kurun waktu tersebut." Ujar Ryeowook dengan nada hati-hati

"Tapi.. Tapi aku sudah menyerahkan semua pekerjaan selama minggu itu pada Sungmin, jadi Sungmin dan Jongwoon dan para asistennya akan bisa.. Bisa menghandle semuanya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menggenggam sebelah lengan Siwon tak ketinggalan dengan puppy eye nya

Yaampun ternyata anak ini hanya minta ijin soal pekerjaan tapi dibicarakan secara pribadi toh

"Tunggu tunggu, kamu mau pergi jalan-jalan? Pergi kemana dan dengan siapa Ryeowookie?" Lain Siwon lain Wookie. Perhatian seorang Choi Siwon lebih mengarah pada Ryeowook sendiri daripada kepada pekerjaannya

"Emm. Sendirian. Beberapa hari ke Uganda. Satu minggu Inggris dan sisanya ke Eropa untuk menghadiri sebuah pameran." Jawab Ryeowook langsung dan dahi Siwon mengernyit sekilas mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Sendirian dua minggu? Itu tidak aman sayang! Dua minggu itu terlalu lama... Aku tidak mau ditinggal selama itu..." Balas Siwon dengan lantang

"Tapi aku sudah menjadwalkan semua pengecekan dan semua pekerjaanku untuk dioper pada orang lain Wonnie... Tidak akan ada masalah selama 2 minggu proyek aku tinggal"

Ryeowook mulai memelas lagi saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Bagaimanapun Siwon adalah bos diatas bos dari klien nya. Ia punya tanggung jawab moral yang besar pada Siwon dan perusahannya.

"Bukan soal proyek yang ditinggal baby, soal pekerjaan sih aku tidak khawatir tapi kau tega meninggalkanku di Seoul dua minggu sendirian? Aku tidak mau ditinggal olehmu hingga berhari-hari!" Jawab Siwon dengan nada manja yang membuat Ryeowook tertegun sekilas saat mendengarnya. Yaampun jadi daritadi itu yang dimaksud Siwon?

Choi Siwon memang adalah seorang pemimpin karismatik diperusahaannya, anak yang taat dikeluarganya, dan seorang gentleman yang bisa diandalkan di kehidupan sehari-hari. Tapi kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook, Siwon langsung berubah menjadi seorang pria murah yang kadang terlewat overprotektif. Apalagi selama minggu-minggu terakhir belakangan ini. Makin bertambah besar saja ketergantungan Siwon pada Wookie.

"Dan siapa saja teman yang akan pergi bersamamu? Apa mereka masih single? Aku tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa apalagi hingga pergi sampai ke Uganda sayang... " Tambah Siwon sambil merengut kesal dan mulai overprotektif lagi.

Selama beberapa minggu ini kosakata panggilan untuk Ryeowook memang sudah bertambah lagi: ditambah panggilan baby dan sayang oleh Siwon. Mulai dari Ryeowookie, Wookie, Ryeowookie baby hingga sayang. Panggilan yang terdengar sangat intim, dan Ryeowook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membatasi Siwon agar tidak kelepasan memanggil seperti itu saat mereka sedang berada di tempat kerja.

Ryeowook menjelaskan satu persatu rencana jalan-jalan solo trip nya kali ini untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Siwon barusan. Setiap tahun memang Ryeowook selalu mengambil 2 minggu untuk cuti jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan jenuh saat berkerja. Bedanya tahun ini dia punya tambahan Siwon sang kekasih yang perlu diyakinkan dan dijelaskan tentang semua rencana perjalanannya.

Ryeowook suka fotografi, dia ingin jalan-jalan ke kota-kota indah di eropa untuk hunting foto dan menggambar. Menghadiri festival-festival lokal, sesuatu yang unik dan berbeda dari aktivitasnya sehari-hari di Korea.

Siwon yang makin hari makin menempel dengan Wookie pun akhirnya menginjinkan Ryeowook pergi karna ia tau kalaupun ia tidak mengijinkan; Ryeowook akan tetap pergi. Eh. Hehe, tidak kok, setelah dijelaskan semua alasan kepergian pacarnya ini, Siwon juga tidak ingin melarang Wookie melakukan apa yang pria ini suka lakukan.

Mengetahui Ryeowook suka foto dan menggambar, untuk menghindari kesuntukannya Ryeowook butuh inspirasi baru, salah satunya dengan pergi travel seperti ini. Di tanggal 31 oktober Wookie berencana pergi ke sebuah festival di Whitby dan melanjutkan di Inggris setelah sebelumnya singgah beberapa hari ke Uganda. Setelahnya Ryeowook akan ke Milano Expo untuk melihat presentasi design dari seluruh dunia yang sangatlah brilian, ditutup dengan mengunjungi kota-kota lainnya di Eropa dan akan pulang bersama hyung tertuanya, Kim Heechul kembali ke Korea.

Setelah memastikan kalau Ryeowook tidak akan berselingkuh selam dua minggu tersebut, akhirnya Siwon merelakan Wookie liburan walau imbasnya ia jadi tidak bisa memeluk tubuh kecil Ryeowook dan menciumi lesung pipi nya saat pria ini sedang tersenyum malu-malu selama 2 minggu tersebut.

OoooooO

Sabtu siang sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang ditumpangi Siwon tiba didepan gerbang rumah kediaman keluarga Kim di pulau Jeju. Berputar menuju halaman rumah utama, pria tinggi ini menyadari kalau aktivitas dirumah tersebut sedang lebih sibuk daripada biasanya hari ini.

Melihat beberapa pelayan sedang mengangkut beberapa koper besar kedalam rumah, Siwon mengetahui kalau Ryeowook dan hyung nya pasti baru saja tiba. Ah, pas sekali.

Turun dari mobil nya, Siwon memasuki ruang tengah rumah utama yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya; Disambut butler rumah dan Tuan Kim yang sedang duduk diruang tengah

"Annyonghaseyo ahjussi..." Siwon membungkuk sopan dan Tuan Kim menyambutnya ramah.

"Ohh Siwon-ah apa kabar.." Tuan Kim menyambut tamu reguler nya ini dengan ramah

"Baik baik ahjussi hehe"

Siwon dan ayah nya Ryeowook ngobrol sebentar membicarakan Heechul dan Wookie yang juga baru saja tiba di Jejudo beberapa menit sebelum Siwon datang.

Putra sulung Tuan Kim, Heechul adalah seorang peneliti bidang pertanian dan pengolahan makanan. Heechul kuliah di luar negeri dan berkerja disana selama bertahun-tahun, tidak pernah kembali ke Korea. Baru tahun lalu saat usinya 32 tahun setelah 9 tahun berkerja di perusahaan orang, Heechul akhirnya mengikuti permintaan ayahnya untuk kembali ke Korea mengurus perkebunan dan bisnis pertanian keluarga Kim juga.

Ketiga putra keluarga Kim semuanya punya sifat yang berbeda-beda. Yang paling tua Heechul berjiwa bebas, tidak bisa mengikuti permintaan orang tuanya. Kedua, tipe Kim Donghae yang sangatlah penurut, pengertian, dan terakhir Kim Ryeowook yang cuek, keras kepala tadi sebenarnya tidak tegaan.

Sejak keluarga Kim mengambil kembali Ryeowook kesisi mereka baik Donghae maupun Heechul langsung merangkul Ryeowook dengan akrab.

Heechul dan Donghae kompakan menjaga dan mendekatkan diri dengan Ryeowook, apalagi saat dikirim kuliah di Inggris, Heechul dan Donghae lah yang menjaga Wookie, menjadi tempat bersandar nya di situasi sulit hingga mereka bertiga pun jadi cepat akrab.

Kembai ke situasi sekarang, setelah menyelesaikan kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan tempat ia berkerja Heechul bergabung dengan Ryeowook untuk liburan berdua di Eropa minggu lalu. Makanya untuk kepulangan mereka kali ini Tuan Kim mengirimkan jet pribadinya untuk menjemput kedua putranya darisana hingga langsung mendarat di Jejudo, tidak harus stop di Seoul dulu.

Saat sosok Heechul dan Ryeowook beserta nyonya Kim terlihat di ruang tengah menghampiri Siwon dan Tuan Kim, Siwon langsung bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum sumrigah. Pria tinggi ini langsung membungkuk hormat pada pria ber-rambut coklat yang baru sekali ini ditemuinya, lalu menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluknya sekilas.

"Ryeowookieee aku sudah rindu sekali denganmu" Ujar Siwon pelan dan Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa kecil saja. Siwon tau kalau kekasihnya ini masih lelah karna perjalanan panjang. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi untuk bertemu Ryeowook setelah sekian lama.

Kalau tidak ada orang lain diruangan itu Siwon pasti akan langsung memeluk Ryeowook erat dan menciumi puncak kepala pria imut ini. Dihadapan orang tua Wookie Siwon masih bisa menjaga sikapnya.

"Oh, annyonghaesyo Hyungnim, perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon"

Lepas dari Ryeowook Siwon langsung memperkenalkan dirinya pada hyung tertua Wookie sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Heechul hanya menyungging senyum tipis dan bersalaman dengan Siwon sekilas.

"ah ne, Kim Heeechul imnida" ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

Siwon mulai keluar keringat dingin menghadapi sikap Heechul yang tidak terlalu terbuka dihadapannya ini. Glek. Satu lagi anggota keluarga Kim yang tidak kalah galaknya dari Ayah mereka dan Ryeowook saat pertama kali bertemu. Baru Siwon mulai percaya diri sudah dekat dan berhadil mengambil hati semua anggota keluarga Wookie, eh ada tambahan Heechul, yang sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuk ia taklukan lagi.

"Hyung ini Choi Siwon pacarku saat ini." Tambah Ryeowook juga dan Siwon pun memasang senyum lebar pada Heechul lagi "ne hyungnim itu benar"

Karisma Kim Heechul masih belum terpecahkan walaupun sudah Wookie langsung yang memberitahukan tentang hal itu kepadanya. Heechul hanya mengangguk sekilas pada Ryeowook "oh oke" lalu berlalu meninggalkan Siwon sendirian, bahkan untuk berbasa-basi sedikit saja tidak sudi. Siwon makin geleng-geleng kepala sendiri bingung salah apa pada orang ini sebenarnya.

Setelah kedatangan Donghae keluarga lengkap Kim pun makan siang bersama plus ditambahkan dengan Siwon. Sepanjang hari Heechul masih terus menyuekki Siwon dan tidak berbicara dengan satu sama lain bahkan untuk sekalipun. Siwon berasa sekali sikap ketus Heechul padanya. Ingin rasanya Siwon meminta penjelasan pada Wookie kenapa hyung pertama itu seperti iritasi setiap melihatnya; tapi masalahnya Ryeowook sendiri pun masih tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Heechul bersikap ketus pada Siwon. Ryeowook bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai membaca keadaan disekitarnya.

Menjelang sore Heechul, Donghae, Ryeowook dan Siwon ngobrol-ngobrol sendiri soal rencana mereka di beberapa hari kedepan. Karna ini adalah hari pertama Heechul kembali ke Korea juga, Heechul meminta adik-adiknya untuk menemaninya di Jeju lebih lama lagi.

Siwon setuju dengan ide tersebut, disela-sela pembicaraan ia menjanjikan akan berkunjung ke Jeju lagi untuk menemani Ryeowook akhir minggu depan; dan Heechul tidak terlihat terlalu senang dengan ide tersebut.

"Harus sekali lagi kau kesini Siwon-ah? Ryeowook akan bersama kami seharian Sabtu depan" ditengah keramahannya bicara dengan Wookie Heechul akhirnya membalasi ucapan Siwon tapi sayangnya masih dengan nada yang sangat sinis.

"Sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu skandalmu percintaanmu dengan artis di Seoul sana itu sebelum kembali kerumah ini lagi Siwon ssi" ujar Heechul dengan nada santai walaupun isi nya sama sekali tidak santai.

"Hyungg..." Sahut Donghae dan Ryeowook hampir berbarengan mengingatkan kefrontalan hyung mereka saat berbicara. Heechul memang bukan tipe pemaaf seperti Donghae ataupun tipe yang berbicara dua mata langsung saat ada masalah seperti Wookie. Pria tampan yang sangat berkarisma ini lebih jago mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat sarkasme disemua ucapannya.

Kedua mata Siwon langsung melotot saat mendengar ucapan Heechul hyung barusan dan ia baru menangkap keadaannya sekarang.

"An.. Aniyo hyungnim.. Be.. Berita itu tidak ada benar-benarnya sama sekali!" Siwon spontan langsung mengklarifikasi walaupun ia sendiri bingung harus mulai darimana.

Sedangkan Heechul, ia hanya mendengus saat mendengar jawaban Siwon tersebut.

"Chullie hyung sudahlahhhh..." Ryeowook masih mencoba tenang dan melerai perdebatan yang sepertinya akan segera dimulai antara kakak dan kekasihnya ini.

"Aniyo Ryeowookie.. Itu semua tidaklah seperti yang kamu pikirkan! Aku belum sempat memberitahu padamu tapi..."

"Sudahlah Choi Siwon, kalau kau memang hanya ingin main-main dengan adikku sebaiknya kau cepat jauhi Wookie sekarang juga. Aku tidak mau adikku disangkut-sangkutkan dan mungkin terasa terganggu karna skandal ambigu mu yang murah seperti itu" cetus Heechul lagi

"Heechul hyung... Tenanglah.." Donghae masih berusaha melerai.

Diantara ke-empat pria ini hanya Siwon yang panik sendiri, karna cuma dia yang tau cerita sebenarnya dan ia perlu memberitahu kebenaran itu sebenar-benarnya.

"Aniyo hyung, sumpah berita itu tidaklah benar. Baby aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Bisa kita bicara berdua dulu, ne? Aku mohon!" Siwon langsung meraih lengan Ryeowook hendak mengajaknya menyingkir. Heechul sendiri hanya memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Huh, penjelasan? Penjelasan apa lagi coba. Batin Heechul.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian Hyungnim tapi sekarang aku perlu bicara berdua dengan Ryeowook dulu." Tambah Siwon lagi.

Ryeowook bertukar pandangan dengan Donghae untuk hengkang duluan bicara dengan Siwon

"Ne ne geurae kalian bicaralah berdua dulu sana! Kembalilah ke kamarmu Wooki-ah" ujar Donghae pelan sekalian mewakilkan Heechul untuk melepaskan Ryeowook bicara dengan Siwon. Heechul masih melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bertukar pandang dengan Siwon pun tidak.

OoooO

Ryeowook Siwon menyingkir berdua dan Siwon mulai menempel seperti lem lagi dengan Ryeowook saat tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Baby maafkan aku.. Sumpah berita itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan kok..." Ujar Siwon sambil meraih Ryeowook kedalam dekapannya saat mereka berdua tiba di halaman paviliun Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas panjang sekilas. Pria ini mencoba mengulurkan lengannya dan mendorong tubuh Siwon agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya lagi. Nafasnya sudah mulai terasa sesak terjebak didalam rengkuhan Choi Siwon sejak tadi.

"Siwon-ah sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan skandal itu? Apa itu semuanya benar? Aku hanya mendengarnya sekilas karna Heechulie hyung yang menunjukkan berita itu padaku; dan makanya Chullie hyung sejak kemarin tidak suka padamu. Tapi jujur aku belum mengecek berita lengkapnya" ujar Ryeowook dengan tenang meminta pria dihadapannya jni untuk memperjelas semuanya.

"Ani ani baby.. Semua skandal itu tidak ada benarnya sama sekali! Semuanya hanyalah kebohongan dan karangan saja!" ...

Dan barulah Siwon mulai menjelaskan semeuanya dari awal soal kerjasama nya dengan Kyuhyun menggunakan media untuk menggembar-gemborkan kabar hubungan atau rumor pacaran Siwon dengan seorang model cantik, Jessica Jung atau Jung Sooyeon.

Yap, skandal tersebut sebenarnya hanya berawal dari keisengan semata dengan target membuat Ryeowook merasa cemburu. Sayangnya, berita tersebut bukannya dilihat Wookie, tapi malah ditemukan oleh Heechul yang bertemu dengan Siwon secara langsung saja belum pernah. Jadilah impresi Heechul pada Siwon langsung berubah 180 derajat saat membaca berita hangat yang tersebar luas itu.

Dan... Semua skandal dan kehebohan ini, sebenarnya, dimulai beberapa minggu lalu saat Ryeowook baru saja pergi travelling. Sebuah rumor yang setelahnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon sendiri putuskan untuk diperpanjang bersama-sama.

 **Flashback:**

Beberapa hari sebelum Ryeowook berangkat di berita gossip memang sudah turun berita kedekatan Siwon dan Jessica berdasarkan foto candid yang sangat tidak berdasar kebenarannya.

Ryeowook dan Siwon sendiri jarang melihat berita entertaiment jadi mereka sendiri agak telat menyadarinya. Bahkan Ryeowook tidak tau sama sekali soal berita itu.

Di akhir minggu tanpa Ryeowook Siwon kumpul dengan teman-temannya, dimana Kyuhyun termasuk diantaranya

"Cie yang lagi di gosipkan dekat sama artis! Heheheh" Kyuhyun datang duduk disamping Siwon sambil membawa beberapa botul soju tambahan dan membukakannya untuk mereka berdua. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah mulai minum tapi keduanya masih belum mulai mabuk.

"Gak usah ngaco lah Cho Kyuhyun.. Itu cuma gosip asal lewat buatan wartawan saja.." Balas Siwon sambil memutar kedua bola matanya

Dua hari terakhir ini gossip itu baru hangat-hangatnya, dikarenakan Jessica Jung yang adalah brand ambassador Choi Hotelier Group sering menghadiri acara peresmian dan acara besar di hotel-hotel mereka maka Jessica dan Siwon jadi tidak sengaja terlihat berduaan di acara resmi padahal mereka hanyalah teman biasa.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa evil mendengar jawaban Siwon barusan

"Hahaha arra.. Aku tau. Eh, bagaimana reaksi Ryeowookie? Apa dia sudah mendengar kabar ini? Dia cemburu tidak"

Kyuhyun langsung menanyakan dengan antusias saat mengingat Ryeowook

"Ryeowook sedang di luar negeri.. Dia tidak bertanya apa-apa, tahu beritanya saja tidak sepertinya" jawab Siwon sambil masih memangku dagunya disebelah tangan

"Yahhh tidak seru dong! Seharusnya dengan kabar ini kamu harusnya jadi bisa menguji apa Ryeowook akan cemburu atau tidak Siwon-ah..!" Kyuhyun mulai dapat ide memanas-manasi Siwon

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli tentang hubunganku dengan Ryeowook?" Siwon menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya

"Heheheh iseng saja... Kalau Ryeowook tidak marah mendengar kau berselingkuh kan berarti dia tidak sayang padamu jadi aku bisa mendekatinya heheh" lontar Kyuhyun jujur tanpa berpikir ulang

Plakk. Tangan Siwon kembali meraih buku menu dan didaratkan dipuncak kepala Kyu.

Awws Cho Kyuhyun meringis kecil.

"Sudah kubilang berpuluh-puluh kali Ryeowook tidak akan lepas dari pelukanku evil Cho Kyuhyun"

"Heheh iya maaf Ma Siwon... Aku cuma iseng kok! Ingin tau doang, beneran! Ingin lihat reaksi nya Wookie kalau sedang dipana-panasi seperti apa hhahaha"

Kyuhyun tertawa-tawa sendiri lagi

"Iya juga ya, Ryeowook reaksinya seperti apa ya kalau dengar kedekatanku dengan wanita lain? Apa dia akan cemburu?" Gumam Siwon tanpa sadar. Ternyata Kyu ada benarnya juga.

"Nah makanya... Seru juga kan untuk melihat reaksi nya Ryeowook, untuk mengetes bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu!"

Tapi Wookie belum dengar soal beritanya Kyu. Apapagi dia sedang tidak di Korea sambung Siwon

"Ya kita buat lebih besar berita pacaranmu dengan Jessica! Bagaimana?" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan cepat lagi-lagi tanpa berfikir. Ia sedang bosan dan menginginkan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan dengan Siwon selain mendengarkan tentang kemesraan Siwook dari mulut Ma Siwon sendiri. Kyuhyun menginginkan sesuatu yang seru dan menantang, seperti menguji kesetiaan seorang Kim Ryeowook contohnya

"Otte? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Kyuhyun bertukar tatap dengan Siwon sambil menaikkan satu sisi ujung bibir dan m kedua alisnya

Kyu dan Siwon terdiam sebentar sambil keduanya berfikir.

"Oh iya kau bos nya Sooyeon ya!" Ujar Siwon setelah mencoba mengingat-inngat

Iyaaa! Akhirnya ingat jugaa, pikir Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk cool.

Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan agency modeling nya Jessica. Perusahaan tersebut adalah salah satu perusahaan milik keluarganya dan Kyuhyun cukup memegang peranan penting disana.

Siwon mulai menimbang-nimbang tawaran Kyu barusan lagi. Ia benar-benar dengan sukses terpancing oleh pria ini.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mebesarkan beritanya lagi?"

"Gampang, aku tinggal menyuruh Sooyeon membuat jawaban yang ambigu, statement agency yang tidak menolak, nah aku yakin deh beritanya masih besar! Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan mudah. Menantangi Siwon dengan serius

"Emmmm" Siwon terlihat berfikir ulang lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin menginginkan berita ini untuk naik juga sih Kyu?" Tanya Siwon langsung. Ia tau pria macam apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Anak ini tidak akan melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan keuntungan nya sendiri.

"Iseng saja ingin tau reaksinya kekasihmu itu. Kan seru sekali-sekali membuat Ryeoowok cemburu. Coba kapan lagi kau mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini?

"Dengan berita kedekatanmu dengan Sooyeon juga akan menaikkan kepopuleran artisku, jadilah win win solution bagi kita berdua. Bagus kan?" Lalu Kyu semakin sukses meyakinkan Siwon lagi

Iya juga... Batin Siwon mendengar alasan tersebut

"Geurae. Oke bolehlah kalau kau bisa, aku tidak keberatan kalau kabarnya diperluas lagi!"

"Oke call!"

Kyu menghentakkan sebuah botol soju baru dimeja dan membukanya lagi. Entah berapa belas botol yang mereka sudah habiskan bersama malam itu.

 **Flashback off**

OooooO

Sayang dan malangnya, bukannya berhasil membuat Ryeowook cemburu, malah Siwon jadi terhambat mendapat persetujuan dari hyung Wookie yang lain karna satu hal ini, hahaha. Ryeowook bahkan baru membaca semua artikel soal rumor Jessica-Siwon tersebut saat Siwon menceritakan semuanya, jadi rencananya gagal total untuk melihat reaksi Ryeowook seperti apa.

Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah membesarkan ceritanya, tetap Kim Ryeowook masih tidak terpengaruh dengan semua itu apalagi ia sedang diluar negeri pula.

Untung saja Siwon masih sempat menjelaskan semuanya pada Ryeowook dan kekasihnya ini masih mendengarkan dan percaya pada dia sendiri. Hufffft..

 **TBC**

 **Maaf yaa kalau berantakan, tanpa edit langsung di-upload.**

 **Oh ya, adakah yang akan nonton KRY di Jakarta minggu depan? Please author iri banget kalau kalian nontonn huaaa lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 9**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Lee Sungmin**

 **~Park Hyungsik**

 **~Lee Donghae**

 **~Kangin**

 **~Lee Eunhyuk**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~SeoHyun**

 **~etc**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

 **OooooO**

Bertempat di sebuah kafe kecil di Jejudo, Siwon dan Ryeowook duduk berdampingan sibuk memandangi layar laptop Ryeowook yang berisi foto jalan-jalan solo nya dan juga dengan Heechul kemarin.

Akhir minggu ini seperti biasa Siwon ke Jeju lagi, untuk mengecek lokasi sekalian bertemu Ryeowook, yang akhir-akhir ini juga selama akhir pekan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah orang tuanya disana.

Ryeowook hobi hunting foto untuk jadi inspirasi design dan menggambarnya di waktu luang. Karna proyek hotel nya Siwon ini juga perlahan-laha Ryeowook jadi menemukan kesenangan tersendiri saat berada di Jeju. Udaranya yang segar, langit nya yang terbentang luas, dan volume alaminya yang masih cukup tinggi disbanding Busan dan Seoul. Sebelum ini Wook tidak pernah menyukai berlama-lama di Jeju. Tapi sekarang… karna kepulangan Heechul hyung juga.. Banyak sekali yang berubah dalam hidup Ryeowook karna kehadiran seseorang.. Hemm…

"Wuahhh aku benar-benar ingin jalan jalan sepertimu" Siwon hanya bisa menghembus nafas berat melihat hasil foto hungting-an Wookie

"Lain kali... Pergilah jalan-jalan juga untuk hiburan" Ryeowook seperti biasa hanya tersenyum santai

"Maunya denganmu…"

"Yasudah kalau begitu haru menunggu jadwal cutiku tahun depan"

"Ya! Kau itu kan pemilik perusahaannya. Seharusnya kamu bisa mengambil cuti kapan saja Ryeowookie" nada Siwon langsung meninggi mendengar balasan Ryeowook barusan.

Sedangkan Ryeowook, tentu saja masih menjawab dengan kalem

"Tetap saja aku punya tanggung jawab Siwon-ah. Tidak bisa seenaknya aku meninggalkan proyek begitu saja"

"Eum ne….. algesemnida aku mengerti" setelah beberapa detik Siwon akhirnya bisa mengangguk lagi lalu mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook sekilas.

Berbulan bulan pacaran Siwon sampai terbiasa dengan sifat disiplin Ryeowook dalam berkerja. Dalam hal ini Siwon yang mengalah. Sedangkan dalam hal lain, tak jarang Ryeowook yang mengalah dan menyesuaikan dengan Siwon sendiri.

OoooO

"Bagaimana kau bisa uang punya sebanyak itu untuk membantu mereka?"

"Aku menyisihkan uang jajan ku dimasa kuliah dan ku sumbangkan untuk organisasi itu Siwon-ah

"Bukannya aku harus pelit-pelit selama kuliah, tapi aku menyimpan karna memang uang yang diberikan appa terlalu banyak."

"Oh ya?"

"Em. Appa memberikan 500 pounds setiap bulan. Sedangkan pada masa itu kebutuhan ku hanya sekitar 250 maksimal. Termasuk jalan jalan dan belanja"

"Wow"

"Makanya aku bisa menyimpan uang, tidak terlalu banyak sih tapi itu lah modal pertama yang aku sumbangkan untuk anak-anak di Uganda tersebut"

"Waaahhh"

"Hehe aku kedengarannya jahat sekali ya. Sudah menggunakan banyak uang appa, mempelajari jurusan yang dia tidak kehendaki pula. Hehe"

"Aniyo aniyo"

"Aku tau kadang memang tindakan ku agak keterlaluan Siwon ah"

"Aniyo..."

"Makanya itulah juga yang memotivasiku untuk terus melakukan yang terbaik dalam berkerja. Untuk membuktikan pada appa kalau aku tidak cuma bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan uangnya saja tapi aku juga bisa sukses dengan caraku sendiri"

"Eung. Tentu saja Ryeowookie." Siwon membelai puncak kepala Wookie sekilas dan melihat-lihat foto Ryeowook di Uganda lagi.

Yap, saat ini Ryeowook dan Siwon sedang berada diruang tengah rumah utama kediaman Tuan Kim. Siwon memergoki Ryeowook sedang membereskan foto-fotonya di Uganda dari perjalanan kemarin setelah sebelumnya Siwon sedang sibuk membahas sepak bola dengan Donghae di pekarangan rumah.

"Kalau uang simpanan mu kau sumbangkan untuk mereka.. Bagaimana kamu membangun perusahaan Kim bersama Sungmin saat ini? Semua modalnya adalah uang pribadi mu kan?" lanjut Siwon lagi penasaran

"Eung. Hasil tabunganku berkerja. Biaya kebutuhan pribadiku sebagian masih dibiayai appa. Aku tidak dibiarkan sepenuhnya mandiri olehnya" jawab Ryeowook dengan mudah.

"Tentu saja... Itu adalah kebanggaan dan kewajiban orang tua Ryeowookie"

"Eung, aku juga tidak bermain terlalu banyak. Jadi aku menginvestasikan banyak gajiku untuk mengembangkan perusahaan ini.." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya tercetak jelas.

Siwon bisa melihat siratan bangga dibalik senyum Ryeowook kali ini. Terlihat sekali bagaimana Ryeowook senang dan bangga akan semua kerja kerasnya selama ini.

"Ya, kau terlalu banyak berkerja. Saat nya kamu bersenang-senang makanya aku datang untuk menyelamatkanku, tau?" Ujar Siwon lalu menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai tanda bercanda

"Hahahahaha…" Ryeowook hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan

"Kamu ini hebat ya. Bisa merelakan jumlah uang sebanyak itu di usia muda" ujar Siwon sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya setelah tawa Ryeowook mereda

"Kita tidak akan pernah berkekurangan hanya dengan membantu orang yang kurang mampu.."

"Ya aku tau. Tapi jarang orang yang bisa mempraktekkannya. Kau adalah orang hebat yang bisa mempraktekkannya"

Siwon mengecup pipi mulus Ryeowook sekilas. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut

"Heum.. Aku hanya beruntung saja bisa mendapatkan berkat yang berlebih... Selagi kita masih bisa membantu orang lain, kenapa tidak kan?"

"Yap kau benar. Auuuh kau hebat sekali Ryeowookie"

Siwon memeluk Wookie dari belakang lagi dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Wookie dengan nyaman.

"Aniyo... Aku juga masih banyak kelemahan Siwon-ah.."

"Gwenchana... Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini kan?"

"Eung itu benar…" jawab Wookie singkat

"Ryeowookie.."

"Ya"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Siwon kembali duduk tegap dan menatap kedua mata Ryeowook tajam

"Apa?"

"Ini agak sensitif sih.. em.. tapi.." Ma Siwon terus berpikir ulang untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang satu ini

"Apa kau membangkang dari semua ucapan Tuan Kim.. Apa karna kau masih..." _Dendam padanya?_ Dua kata terakhir tersebut tertahan diujung lidah Siwon tidak bisa ia lontarkan.

Tidak disangka, Ryeowook menggulum senyum manis mendengar ucapan Siwon tersebut

"Ne ne aku tahu apa maksudmu…"

"Heeh" Siwon tidak bisa tidak tersenyum sumrigah mengetahui Ryeowook tau isi pikirannya seperti apa.

"Banyak orang berpikir seperti itu. Tapi kalau mau jujur..."

"ya?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang sejenak

"Aku bukannya sengaja membangkang dari semua perintah appa…"

"Ne aku tau kau bukan orang yang seperti itu…!" Siwon memotong tiba-tiba memutar balikkan semua omongannya yang meragukan Ryeowook barusan.

"Hahah dengarkan aku dulu eyyyyy"

"Iyaa iya hehe mian. Lanjutkan."

"Aku memang tidak dekat dengan appa... Kau tau sendiri kan semua ceritanya.."

"Eung"

"Aku antara senang dan sedih untuk kembali ke keluarga ini tapi yah itu masalah pribadi lah.. Aku menolak perintah appa karna memang bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Kalaupun aku dibesarkan dirumah ini, tidak akan ada yang berubah"

"Eung"

"Banyak juga yang bilang aku terlalu menjauhkan diri dengan appa."

"Yap" Siwon hanya terus menangguk berulang-ulang

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menunjang karir dan keberhasilanku menjadi instan"

Siwon tau benar Ryeowook akan membahas ini

"Tapi kau tetap putranya Ryeowookie…

Kau berhak mendapatkan semua keuntungan tersebut"

"Arra Siwon-ah... Aku tau.. Tapi entahlah, masih sulit untuk aku terlibat didalamnya.. Mungkin karna aku masih memasang jarak diantara kita berdua juga"

"Em.." Siwon masih mendengarkan

"Bukan dendam.. Tapi lebih ke perasaan renggang, kau tau. Kenyataan soal masalah aku di keluarga Kim bukanlah sesuatu yang enak didengar orang"

"Yak au benar"

"Mungkin karna itu juga aku masih malas membanggakan appa.."

"Membanggakan kalau ayahmu adalah Tuan Kim" tambah Siwon

"Eung" gentian Ryeowook yang mengangguk

"Ya itu semua memang salahku sih.. Aku yang selalu menarik diri dari appa.." tambah Ryeowook lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa... Selama kau masih menghormatinya. Dan lihatlah akhirnya kau bisa membuktikan kalau kamu tetap bisa berhasil dengan caramu sendiri kan?

"Mengertilah kalau Tuan Kim dan semua orang dirumah ini selau menantikan kehadiranmu Ryeowookie... Tidak perlu dipaksa tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti kalian akan bisa lebih dekat, otte?"

"Ne kau benar"

Siwon tersenyum sumrigah tulus mendengarnya

Berbicara dengan Ryeowookie selalu mengajarkannya banyak hal. Pria kecil ini membuatnya kagum, membuatnya merasa prihatin dan beruntung, kadang membuatnya kesal tapi juga tidak bisa melupakannya. Ia belajar banyak dari Ryeowookie, dan ia juga mengajarkan banyak hal yang ia miliki pada pria berlesung pipi dalam ini.

Semua pertengkaran mereka bisa terselesaikan dengan damai karna Ryeowook mau mengerti dan selalu mau menerima kesalahannya. Itulah yang membuat Siwon merasa sangat nyaman berada disamping pria ini.

OoooO

 **Bulan Desember**

"aigoo.. Aku harus berada di Seoul hari Natal ini…"

Sambil kedua pria ini mengunyah duduk berhadapan Siwon mulai membuka topik pembicaraan lagi.

"Eum…" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mendengarkan

"Bagaimana kalau aku ke Jeju tanggal 27 sampai 30? Baru setelahnya aku ke Seoul lagi. Bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengecek kalender di handphone pribadi nya.

"Eum. Boleh saja. Datanglah kapan saja" jawab Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyum simpul yang membuat jantung Siwon kembali berdebar saat melihatnya. Inilah yang membuat Siwon sulit lepas dari Kim Ryeowook. Pria ini mempunyai kepribadian yang baik dan sangat memikat orang-orang disekitarnya. Tidak aneh kalau Ryeowook adalah sosok bos yang digemari anak buahnya.

"eh… tapi jangan deh, Siwon-ah.. lebih baik kamu di Seoul saja, di kantor dan juga bersama keluargamu sampai tahun baru.. Tidak harus berkunjung kesini terus jinjjaro…" belum sempat Siwon membalas Ryeowook sudah memperbaiki pernyataannya tadi.

"wae? Jangan bilang kamu mau konsenterasi berkerja selama hari-hari itu?" goda Siwon mulai iseng

"hahah,, aniyoo.. aku tidak enak saja karna kamu sudah keseringan kesini.. Habiskanlah waktu bersama keluargamu sendiri juga apalagi di natal dan tahun baru seperti ini…

"Donghae dan Heechul hyung juga sedang akan cuti jadi kami mungkin akan berencana liburan camping ke luar kota"

"oh yaaaa?" Siwon tidak tau kalau Ryeowook ternyata sedekat ini dengan kedua kakak-kakaknya

"heeh..." Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya lagi untuk meyakinkan

"jeongmal?"

"iyaaa" Ryeowook menyahut kesal karna diulang-ulang terus sedangkan Siwon hanya tertawa iseng dihadapannya.

"hahahah. Baiklah... Oh ya Ryeowookie.. Umma.. dan Appaku sudah sering bertanya, ingin melihatmu secara langsung sejak sebulan terakhir ini" ujar Siwon setelah mengelap bibirnya sekilas dengan serbet.

"Wae? Jinjja? Waee?" Tanya Wook terkejut

"Ya, aku cerita sebagaimana kerennya pacarku yang satu ini dalam pekerjaan maupun juga dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Appa terutama Umma jadi ingin bertemu denganmu langsung setelah mendengar ceritaku"

"Ya... Apa kau bercerita yang macam-macam tentang aku?!" Tanya Ryeowook dengan serius karna ini sudah menyangkut orang tua Siwon. Lagi-lagi Siwon sukses memancing point of interest nya Ryeowook.

Siwon tertawa renyah mendengarnya

"Hahaha aniyoo aku tidak cerita macam-macam Ryeowookie. Aku hanya memberitahukan perkembangan hubungan kita dan progress vila di Jejudo. Setiap bicara pekerjaan, aku menyebut namamu.

"Membicarakan hubungan pribadiku juga ada Kim Ryeowook. Makanya umma ingin bertemu denganmu begitu.." jelas Siwon

"Ohhh" Ryeowook pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk mendengarkan lagi

"Bagaimana kalau setelah tahun baru? Berkunjung ke rumah ku, ne?"

Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Ryeowook yang tergeletak dimeja untuk bertautan dengan jari-jarinya sendiri.

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak tapi akhirnya menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"Eum, boleh saja…"

"Yeayyy. Akhirnya aku bisa membawamu ke Seoul hehehe" Siwon mulai kegirangan dan Ryeowook ikut tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau senang sekali Siwon-ah?"

"Aniyo, aku senang saja. Aku selalu ingin membawa hubungan kita ke tahap yang lebih serius Ryeowookie. Jadi aku lega saja kau akan segera bertemu orang tuaku nanti. Kalian pasti cocok!" Jawab Siwon sambil membelai puncak kepala Ryeowook lagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum lagi mendengar penjelasan Siwon barusan.

Ia memang tidak pernah menyangka hubungannya dengan Siwon bisa berlanjut sepanjang ini. Walau awalnya Ryeowook jujur biasa saja dengan Siwon, dengan berjalannya waktu ternyata mereka berdua bisa cocok juga. Siwon adalah sosok yang bisa diajak bertukar pikiran dan juga perhatian. Mungkin karna mereka berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa juga, makanya ia dan Siwon jadi bisa mengalah dengan satu sama lain dan tak terasa bisa hampir lanjut ke tahap yang lebih serius seperti ini.

OoooO

Ryeowook menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya saat mobil yang dikendarai Siwon disebelahnya memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah bergaya modern ditengah kota Seoul.

Hari itu adalah akhir minggu diakhir bulan Desember, musim dingin dan masih berada ditengah masa sibuk-sibuknya sebelum penutupan tahun. Siwon mengajak Ryeowook untuk berkunjung kerumahnya untuk pertama kalinya untuk berkenalan dengan appa dan umma nya.

Ryeowook tidak terlalu familiar dengan kota Seoul; ia sendiri hanya pernah menetap dikota ini saat tahun pertama kuliah disekitar kompleks SNU lalu hanya bulak-balik untuk pekerjaan dan kebanyakan menginap dihotel.

Setelah hari Natal yang Ryeowook dan Siwon rayakan secara terpisah –Ryeowook di Jeju dan Siwon di Seoul dengan keluarga masing-masing, Siwon berinisiatif mengajak Ryeowook untuk makan dirumahnya sebelum tahun baru ini sebelum keduanya merayakan dengan keluarga masing-masing lagi.

Kalau Siwon sudah kelewat akrab dengan orang tua Ryeowook sejak mereka baru mulai berkenalan, lain cerita dengan Ryeowook.

Menemui orang tua teman dekat nya seperti ini belum pernah Ryeowook lalui sebelumnya.

OoooooO

"Ryeowookie... ini sudah malam... bagaimana kalau kamu menginap disini saja daripada pulang ke hotel, otte?"

Ditengah obrolan Ryeowook dengan ayahnya Siwon, nyonya Choi datang untuk memotong karna malam sudah semakin larut tanpa mereka sadari

Ryeowook baru jadi tersadar juga kalau berjam-jam sudah terlewat begitu saja dengan cepat sejak ia berada dirumah ini

"ani gwenchanayo ahjumonim... tidak usah merepotkan, sebaiknya aku saja yang secepatnya pulang juga.."

Kekhawatiran Ryeowook tadi sore hilang dalam sekejap saat ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke rumah tersebut. Kedua orang tua Siwon sangatlah ramah dan terlihat menyukainya; ternyata appa nya Siwon teman lama Tuan Kim juga –Ryeowook baru tahu, dan selalu menginap di rumah keluarga mereka setiap appa nya Siwon ke Jejudo.

Makan malam yang enak dan percakapan mereka yang bisa mengalir dengan sangat baik perlahan menghilangkan rasa kagok Ryeowook, tidak ada habisnya Ryeowook membahasa berbagai topik pembicaraan dengan ibu atau ayahnya Siwon bergantian.

Ryeowook yang refleks hendak bangun dari duduknya langsung ditahan oleh tangan Nyonya Choi

"aduh. Tidak apa-apa! Jangan sungkan-sungkan! Ini tidak merepotkan.. memang lebih baik kalau kamu tinggal didekat calon keluarga sendiri daripada dihotel sendirian kann?"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menyengir mendengar ucapan umman ya Siwon barusan

"pakai baju tidur disini dulu untuk malam ini Ryeowookie.. besok baru kamu mengambil barang-barang kamu lagi untuk dipindahkan kesini lalu menginap beberapa malam lagi, bagaimana?" lanjut Nyonya Choi lagi

Ryeowook tidak bisa mengelak apa-apa lagi

"duh... Siwon ini sih bagaimana... bisa-bisanya kamu menyuruh Ryeowook tinggal di hotel daripada dirumah kita sendiri sih adeul-a?!" tambah Nyonya Choi dengan penuh penekanan sambil melirik kearah Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam

"umma... memang Ryeowook sendiri yang mau menginap di hotel?! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" elak Siwon akhirnya bergabung kedalam percakapan mereka

Ryeowook makin tidak bisa menahan tawa nya melihat perdebatan ibu dan anak dihadapannya ini. Ia membungkuk sopan kepada sang pemilik rumah karna Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sudah bersikap sangat baik kepadanya padahal baru pertama kali ini bertemu.

"geurae kamsahamnida ahjussi.. ahjumonim.. baiklah aku akan menginap disini" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar khas Ryeowook lagi.

"iya... gwenchana Ryeowook-ah... mulai sekarang anggaplah ini sebagai rumah sendiri... datanglah kapan saja kalau kamu ke Seoul lagi, ne?" balas Nyonya Choi lagi

"mau dengan Siwon ataupun tidak, pokoknya sering-sering datang kesini nde..? ne adeulll..." umma nya Siwon yang sejak awal memang sudah perhatian berlebihan terhadap Ryeowook sekarang malah lebih memanjakan pria ini bahkan lebih daripada anak kandungnya sendiri, hahah~

Ryeowook tersenyum malu dan hanya bisa refleks menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk menutupi senyum dan pipinya yang memerah. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi yang melihatnya malah jadi semakin di-service dengan semua ke-aegyoan Wookie.

"aigoo kwieowoyo.. calon menantuku yang satu ini..." umma nya Siwon tambah mencubit pipi Ryeowook sekilas saking gemasnya sebagai penutupan.

Siwon hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat kedua orang tuanya tersebut masih sibuk dengan putra baru mereka. Antara senang, lega, dan memang sudah ia prediksi akan menjadi seperti ini.

Siwon adalah anak yang cukup dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sejak awal ia banyak bercerita tentang orang seperti apa Ryeowook itu. Sifat-sifatnya.. Bibit bebet bobotnya.. Keimutan dan kelucuannya yang tidak pernah pria kecil sendiri ini sadari...

Dan appa dan umma Siwon juga senang mengetahui orang seperti Ryeowook yang cukup bisa mengisi sifat putra mereka. Yang bisa mengontrol dan mengarahkan Siwon tapi juga bisa menerima kekurangannya, dan sangatlah setia.

Umma Siwon bahkan ketagihan dikirimi foto Siwon dan Ryeowook sejak pertama kali Siwon iseng pertama kali mengirimkannya untuk memperlihatkan wajah Wookie pada kedua orang tuanya tersebut. Aigoo tampannya... itulah komentar pertama nyonya Choi saat itu dan sejak kemudian Nyonya Choi bahkan lebih suka mendapat kirimin foto Ryeowook sendiri dibanding foto Siwon saja, hahahah..

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas berat sambil menciumi bau linen seprai khas hotel yang dengan hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya, tertidur terlentang untuk mengistirahatkan badan.

Ya, setelah sekian banyak godaan dan pujian yang mengalir dari Nyonya Choi kepadanya, akhirnya semua penghuni rumah kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk waktunya tidur.

Berkali-kali Ryeowook dibuat tidak bisa menahan tawanya menghadapai umma Siwon dengan berbagai komentar absurd nya

"tenang saja Ryeowookie, kami tidak akan menyuruhmu tidur sekamar dengan Siwon kok kalau kalian belum siap.. Kamu tidur di kamar tamu saja ya.. Jangan mau dipaksa Siwon kalau kamu belum siap ne adeul... Kunci saja pintunya, ne?"

"ya.. ya.. umma...!"

Ryeowook hanya cekikikan saat mendengar Siwon komplain dibelakang. Nyonya Choi melontarkan kalimat tersebut dengan ekspresi polos dan nada yang sangat datar..

Sekarang Ryeowook jadi tau benar bagaimana Siwon bisa sepandai dan seiseng itu setiap kali dalam berbicara.. Buah memang tidak jauh dari buahnya... pikir Ryeowook sambil memejamkan mata.

Kediaman Tuan Choi di Seoul memang 11-12 dengan vila atau penginapan walaupun ini adalah rumah pribadi mereka. Dengan luas rumah yang terlampau besar; rumah tersebut ditambahi kamar tamu ber-standar hotel dan berfasilitas selayaknya hotel mewah –khusus untuk tamu-tamu, kerabat, dan keluarga mereka menginap.

OooooO

 **Bulan April di Jejudo**

"Siwon ssi Ryeowookie.. Makanlah yang banyak. Omma membuat lauk nya banyak sekali Wookie, tau taunya hyung mu pada berhalangan untuk pulang"

"Ne terima kasih ahjumonim"

Siwon membungkuk kecil sebelum mengangkat sumpit nya dan mulai makan

"Siwon-ah" panggil Tuan Kim ditengah proses makan mereka

"Ne abeonim" Siwon menjawab dengan cekatan

"Kamu dan Ryeowook… kapan mau secepatnya meresmikan hubungan kalian?" tanya Tuan Kim sembari sang istri menuangkan teh kedalam gelas nya.

"Appa…" ujar Ryeowook langsung dengan nada mengingatkan. Tapi Tuan Kim tidak mengindahkan penolakan. Ia tidak memperdulikan keluhan Ryeowook.

Untungnya Siwon dengan cekatan dan tidak terlihat keberatan langsung bisa menjawab

"Kalau keinginanku pribadi sih secepatnya abeonim. Tapi kami berdua masih perlu membicarakannya berdua lagi"

"Ya, aku mengerti" Tuan Kim dan umma nya Ryeowook hanya mengangguk-angguk dan ke-empat orang tersebut melanjutkan makan siang mereka dalam diam.

Siwon menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook saat ayahnya menanyakan hal tersebut dan juga mungkin karna ditambah jawaban Siwon sendiri. Ia tau Ryeowook tidak pernah mau terburu-buru dalam hal apapun. Pria ini adalah tipe yang lebih santai termasuk dibanding dirinya sendiri. Siwon bukannya berbohong atau basa-basi menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Kim barusan. Ia tidak pernah tidak serius sejak awal menyukai Ryeowook. Untuk apa ragu-ragu kalau memang selama ini hubungan mereka selalu berjalan mulus, kan?

"Ryeowookie" nyonya Kim memanggil lagi sambil menikmati hidangan penutup mereka yaitu beberapa potong buah-buahan segar.

"ne umma?"

"bagaimana persiapan pernikahannya Sungmin?" tanya umma nya yang seperti jiplakan Ryeowook tersebut dengan halus.

"ohh.. lancar umma.. semuanya sudah hampir selesai.." sahut Ryeowook langsung.

"undangannya nanti akan dikirim kesini kan? Apa semuanya jadi satu dengan hyung-hyung mu Ryeowook-ah?"

"emm sepertinya tidak umma. hanya untuk umma-appa saja yang dikirim lewat pos, nanti untuk Heechul dan Donghae hyung akan aku berikan langsung secara terpisah"

"ohhh.. baguslah kalau begitu" Nyonya Kim mengangguk-angguk mengerti

"jadinya makan malam formal atau pesta biasa?"

"makan malam formal umma, berdasarkan reservasi perkeluarga"

"oh baiklah… sepertinya persiapan keluarga nya Sungmin sudah sudah sangat matang ya.."

Ryeowook meng-angguk setuju terhadap pernyataan umma nya yang satu ini. Sebagai sahabat dekat dan partner kerja Sungmin, makanya Ryeowook mengetahui sangat banyak tentang hari istimewa Lee Sungmin tersebut.

Selagi ibu dan anak ini ngobrol Tuan Kim dan Siwon hanya mendengarkan, dan ternyata hanya Siwon sendiri yang masih tidak nyambung atau ketinggalan berita selama percakapan tersebut berlangsung.

Saat berjalan kembali menuju paviliun nya Ryeowook baru Siwon dan Wookie bicara berdua.

"Wookie! Sungmin akan menikah?"

"iyaaa! Mianhae Siwon-ah aku lupa mengarbarimu yaa?"

Ryeowook langsung minta maaf karna ia sendiri baru ingat kalau ia memang belum memberitahu soal Siwon tentang hal ini saat melihat ekspresi kaget Siwon saat ummanya mengangkat topik tersebut. Untung saja Siwon tidak langsung menanyakan saat itu juga.

"memangnya Sungmin punya pacar selama ini?" Siwon masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sontak membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil

"yaa.. hahahha,, tentu saja Siwon-ahh.."

"jinjja? Memang sudah lama mereka berpacaran?"

"eumm.. 2 tahun?"

"kau kenal dengan tunangannya Sungmin?" Siwon masih menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya

"ne tentu saja.." sahut Ryeowook dengan cepat

"jadi mereka akan menikah di…?"

"Busan" potong Ryeowook dengan cepat

"dan kamu menjadi apa… apa itu namanya…" Siwon berpikir keras untuk mengingat istilah pedamping pengantin pria tersebut.

"best man? Ya aku menjadi salah satu best man nya Sungmin nanti"

"ah iya itu maksudku! Jadi pestanya akan bertema modern dengan makan malam formal, gitu?" Siwon masih lanjut mencecar dengan berbagai pertanyaan

"iya Choi Siwon…" akhirnya sederet keingintahuan Siwon habis dan ia mengangguk-angguk sejenak

"oke.. kalau begitu aku diundang tidak?!" tanya Siwon terkahir iseng menjahili pacaranya satu ini

"eyyyy hahahah tentu sajaa! Nanti Sungmin akan mengirim undangannya ke kantormu, tenang sajaa!" Ryeowook tau Siwon sangat suka menjahili nya seperti ini. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Sungmin juga, karna Siwon-Sungmin pun juga cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini baik didalam maupun diluar pekerjaan.

"hehehe.. okee!" Siwon balas dengan tertawa juga walaupun masih mencerna informasi kalau Sungmin akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya dalam waktu dekat.

Sungmin? Serius harus Sungmin yang mendahuluinya menikah? Siwon tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sungmin bisa secepat itu mengikat komitmen dengan orang lain... ckckck..

OoooO

 **Maret-Gimpo Airport**

Masih beberapa menit sebelum pesawat take-off, Siwon iseng mengecek handphone nya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Ryeowook. Besok perusahaannya mempunyai rapat besar yang akan dihadiri Wookie maupun Siwon sendiri makanya saat ini ia sedang hampir menuju pergi ke Jejudo.

 **Ryeowookieee**

 **Yaaa**

 **Dimana?**

Sambil membulak-balik majalah dipangkuannya Siwon menunggu balasan Ryeowook

 **Aku sedang menemani Sungmin**

 **Hem? Dikantor?**

 **Aniyo, sedang fitting jas di butik, nanti siang aku berangkat ke Jeju**

Siwon sontak menaikkan kedua alisnya saat membaca balasan Ryeowook tersebut. Oh iya Sungmin akan menikah dan tentu saja Ryeowook mendapat tempat khusus di perayaan tersebut. Mereka sudah sahabat sejak jaman kapan..

 **Oh iyaaa. Pernikahannya Sungmin yaa.. oke sampai ketemu nanti!**

 **Okkk**

Seperti biasa Ryeowook selalu membalas dengan singkat padat dan jelas. Meninggalkan Siwon untuk lanjut berpikir sendirian.

Hmm…. Usianya sendiri dan Ryeowook sudah menginjak 30 tahun lebih… Mereka berdua sudah sangatlah mapan dan matang dalam hal finansial dan lain-lainya..

Masalah keluarga.. sudah kenal.. Apalagi dengan Tuan Kim yang sekarang sudah ia panggil dengan sebutan Abeonim… Siwon malah akan lebih mendapat jackpot kalau menikah dengan Ryeowook secepatnya.. ehh..

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran seperti itu. _Aniyo Choi Siwon.. fokus fokus.. fokuslah pada diri Ryeowook apa adanya…_ ulang pria maskulin ini dalam hati.

Kalau mau lanjut.. orang tua Siwon pun sudah sangat setuju dan menyukai Ryeowook.. _Hemmm.. kurang apalagi ya…_ Siwon jadi kepikiran untuk terus memikirkan tentang masa depannya dalam waktu singkat ini selama perjalanan pesawat ke Jejudo.

OoooO

 **Bulan Juli**

"Ryeowookie..."

Lain dengan Ryeowook yang semangat memetik satu persatu buah-buah jeruk, Siwon yang mengikuti nya dari belakang tidak terlalu berminat hanya mengikuti Ryeowook dari belakang.

Kebun jeruk milik keluarga Kim sangatlah luas. Dari satu ujung ke ujung lainnya. Tanah-tanah dan bisnis agraris keluarga mereka sudah diwariskan turun temurun hingga saat ini makanya Tuan Kim adalah orang yang sangat terpandang.

"Ne?" Wookie hanya menengok sekilas lalu kembali konsenterasi memetik satu persatu dari ranting pohon

"Kau tau.. Appa maupun Abeonim sudah berkali-kali menanyakan soal keseriusan hubungan kita"

"Eung" Ryeowook masih mendengarkan

"Dan kamu tau aku sangat mencintaimu kan"

Ryeowook langsung tertawa kecil sekilas saat mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Ani aku tidak tau" jawab Ryeowook dengan iseng sambil masih sibuk memanen jeruk-jeruk tersebut

Siwon pun langsung merengut sebal mendengar balasan Ryeowook seperti itu.

"Apa Kim Ryeowook?! Coba ulangi... Hem?" Siwon langsung mengambil langkah cepat maju dan meraih tubuh kecil Ryeowook dari belakang, memeluknya erat sambil menggelitiki pinggang kecil Ryeowook dari luar jaket tipisnya

"Hahahhaahaha" Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak antara kegelian Siwon yang memeluknya tiba-tiba dan asik juga melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang sedikit ngambek seperti itu. Setelah hampir semenit Wookie masih sedikit meronta-ronta dari mencoba kedua Siwon yang mengkukung tubuhnya erat tersebut.

"Hahaha Siwonn lepaskaann"

Ryeowook masih tertawa kegelian karna candaan Siwon itu. Wookie sendiri juga tidak begitu suka dipeluk apalagi kalau dari belakang seperti ini. Sedangkan Siwon sangat suka memeluk Wookie, bisa lebih dekat dengan pacarnya satu ini sambil menciumi puncak kepala Ryeowook yang lebih pendek dari pada ia sendiri

"Ani... Kamu sendiri yang bilang kan tidak tau seberapa aku menyukaimu, hem?!" Tanya Siwon sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya ikut bercanda juga

Cup Siwon mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas lagi membuat pipi Ryeowook kembali memerah.

"Hahaha iya iya.. Arrayo... Sekarang lepaskannn!" Ryeowook masih meronta-ronta dan akhirnya Siwon menyerah dengan melonggarkan kautannya lalu membalik tubuh Wookie untuk menghadapnya

"Saranghae" satu kata yang diulang Siwon pada akhirnya

Siwon membelai kepala Ryeowook selagi pria ini masih tertawa kecil sendiri

"Sudah berapa puluh kali aku mengucapkannya walaupun kamu tidak pernah membalas kan, hem?"

Siwon masih menjaga Ryeowook agar balas menatap kedua matanya dalam-dalam

"Aku mendengarkan..."?Ujar Ryeowook pada akhirnya sambil mata mereka berdua bertemu bertatapan tajam; Dan Siwon tersenyum lagi mendengar jawaban Wookie tersebut. Ya, ia tau kalau lelaki manis dihadapannya ini juga mencintainya walaupun tidak pernah Ryeowook mengucapkannya secara langsung. *Siwon pede jaya hahahah*. Siwon tau orang seperti apa Ryeowook itu. Wookie tidak akan memberi harapan kalau memang tidak suka juga dengannya sejak awal.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku" balas Siwon cepat menyambung yang tadi.

"A.. Aniyo..." Sahut Ryeowook dengan ragu dan mendorong badan Siwon lagi

"Waeee?" Kedua mata Siwon membulat sempurna. Pria satu ini tidak terlalu suka penolakan.

"Terlalu cepat Siwon-ah... Untuk apa terburu-buru?"

Ryeowook mengambil gunting nya yang tadi jatuh ke tanah dan hendak kembali mengambil jeruk lagi setelah lepas dari kungkungan Siwon barusan saja.

"Untuk apa lama-lama..." balas Ma Siwon membalikkan argumen Wookie. "Kamu dan aku sudah sama-sama dewasa. Kita sama-sama tau hubungan ini mau dibawa kemana. Lalu butuh apalagi coba?" Ucap Siwon dengan sedikit menggebu-gebu mendominasi jawaban Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang mendengar argumen Siwon barusan.

"Terlalu cepat..." Ulang Wook lagi sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya

Siwon masih mengerut kecil tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya kesal. Dengarkan Ryeowook nya tidak menolak? Hanya berkata terlalu cepat.. Yes! Batin Siwon

"Kan tidak langsung menikah juga Ryeowookie sayang... Masih beberapa bulan lagi.."

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng lagi tidak menjawab sambil lanjut sibuk memetik. Mengisi ke keranjang Siwon yang kosong karna keranjangnya sendiri sudah penuh. Bantu-bantu para pekerja memanen, sambil berbicara santai berdua disore yang panas tapi disini Siwon dan Wook merasa teduh karna dikelilingi pohon-pohon yang jumlahnya sangat banyak.

"Baiklah, tahun depan. Bagaimana?" Setelah berpikir cepat Siwon malah mulai tawar menawar.

Ryeowook kembali menatap pacarnya ini saat mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Tahun depan?" Gumam Ryeowook kecil

"Iya. Kita hanya bertunangan sekarang.

Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau memang kamu belum siap. Otte?"

Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Ryeowook dan mengeluarkn sebuah cincin dari saku celananya.

Wuaaaah Tidak disangka-sangka Ryeowook langsung menganga dengan mata berbinar-binar semangat saat melihat cincin tersebut. Terkejut? Sangat.

Siwon mengeluarkan smirk andalannya melihat reaksi Wook yang langsung berubah 180 derajat. Tidak salah ia menyiapkan cincin ini sejak lama.

"Ini untukku?" Tanya Ryeowook malu-malu

Siwon tertawa kecil sekilas dan memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Wook.

"Tentu saja untukmu." Ujar Siwon dengan penuh pengertian. "Jadilah tunanganku. Lalu kita menikah tahun depan, ne?"

Dan akhirnya seorang Kim Ryeowook pun luluh juga. Ryeowook mengangguk ok sambil memegangi ujung hoodie Siwon. Senyum lebar tulus terpasang diwajah kecil nya. Lesung pipi Ryeowook tercetak jelas bahkan pipi nya sedikit memerah. Ryeowook tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tidak juga menolak pelukan hangat kekasihnya ini lagi dan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon.

Dibawah matahari musim panas. Ditengah teduhnya pepohonan dan wangi buah jeruk. Masih di Jejudo. Selalu di Jejudo. Satu lagi kenangan manis yang Ryeowook dapatkan di Jejudo.

 **TBC!**

OooooO

Aaaaaaa manis banget Ryeowook udah kayak gulaaa hahahah. Maaf ya saya random. ^^

Siapa yang seneng Ryeowook kembali immortal song, solo fanmeet dan akan solo album juga? *angkat tangan*

Makasihhh untuk review nya para pembaca. Sangat seneng tiap kalian review ^^

Maaf gak bisa update cepet akhir2 ini karna kembali lagi banyak bangeeet tugasss kuliah lagi.

Anyway, makasih lagi untuk yg udah baca. Silahkan ketawa-ketawa dulu di chapter ini karna chapter depan akan masuk inti cerita dan akan sedih lagi.. *udah kayak roller coaster aja hahaha*

Maaf untuk update yang lama dan chapter yang campur-campur ini, karna author juga tadinya bingung tapi udah gak bisa mikir ide baru lagi *sibuk mikirin essay, jadi cuma gabung-gabungin tulisan yang udah ada kemarin-kemarin aja. Pastinya ini semua adalah untuk kepentingnan puncak ceritanya yang adalahh.. chapter depan.

Saya usahain chapter depan cepet karna udah siap juga draft nya tinggal di-edit hahahaha

Sampai ketemu chapter depaaan. Gomawoooo. Review yaa ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 10**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Lee Sungmin**

 **~Park Hyungsik**

 **~Lee Donghae**

 **~Kangin**

 **~Lee Eunhyuk**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~SeoHyun**

 **~etc**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

OoooooO

"whuah whuah whuah hyung, mau kemana?! Bagus sekali bunga nya!" Siwon yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya kaget melihat Donghae sedang berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya sendiri sambil membawa sebuket bunga lili yang sangat cantik

"ooh, Siwon-ah, aku mau kerumah Hyukjae.. Sejak kapan kau sudah di Jeju lagi?" kedua pria ini bercengkramah akrab.

"baru sampai tadi pagi. Whuahh ini untuk Hyukjae?" Siwon masih terpikat pada bunga-bunga fresh yang baru bermekaran tersebut

"ani, untuk orang tuanya. Umma nya Hyukjae ulang tahun hari ini" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"ooohhh" Siwon hanya bisa ternganga meng-iyakan

"geurae, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Siwon-ah. Masuk sana, Wookie sedang diruangan abeonim"

"okay hyung. Sampai bertemu kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan!"

Siwon dan Hae pun berpisah jalan lalu Siwon masuk ke rumah utama keluarga Kim dan menemukan Ryeowook sedang duduk disofa ruang kerjanya Tuan Kim yang pintunya terbuka.

"Ryeowookieeee" panggil Siwon seperti biasa memasuki rumah keduanya ini dengan melenggang santai

"oh, wasseo.." Ryeowook sudah tidak kaget lagi melihat kedatangan pria ini yang tidak jarang sangat mendadak.

Siwon memeluk Wookie sekilas lalu duduk manis disebelahnya

"Donghae hyungie… membawakan bunga yang bagus sekali untuk pacarnya" ujar Siwon membuka pembicaraan.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Donghae hyung memang seperti itu… Dia adalah tipe helpless romantic.. yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk pacarnya…"

"oh yaaa?"

"heeh… Hae hyung itu sangat sensitif, sangat perhatian juga.. makanya cocok dengan Hyukjae hyung."

"wow.. beruntung sekali yang jadi pacarnya Donghae" gumam Siwon

Ryeowook terkikik sekilas mendengarnya

"wae? Kamu mau punya pacar yang romantis juga seperti itu?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil bercanda

"aniyo… kan aku sudah cukup perhatian.. untuk apa punya pacar yang lebih perhatian lagi?"

Kedua pria ini bertukar tawa lagi ditengah pagi menjelang siang tersebut. Ya, diantara ketiga kakak beradik keluarga Kim hanyalah Donghae yang sensitif dan tidak cuek. Hyung dan dongsaeng nya, Ryeowook dan Heechul seperti sudah diketahui sendiri adalah tipe yang sangat sangat tidak bisa seperti Donghae.

Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Siwon-ah bukannya jam segini kamu harusnya sudah harus jalan ke proyek?"

Yap ini masih hari Jumat, belum akhir pekan

"iya aku tau.. Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu… Tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Siwon langsung

"aniyo.. tidak perlu.. kan sudah ada Sungmin…"

"kamu tidak kasihan Sungmin baru selesai bulan madu langsung disuruh berkerja? Ikutlah rapat dengan kami Ryeowookie…" pancing Siwon mencari alasan.

Selama 2 minggu ini Ryeowook menggantikan posisi Sungmin yang turun langsung ke proyek karna ia sedang cuti baru saja menikah, masih pengantin baru. Tapi sejak minggu ini Sungmin sudah kembali berkerja lagi jadi Siwon kembali rapat sama Sungmin lagi ,bukan Wookie.

"aniyo… aku harus rapat dengan appa hari ini.. membicarakan renovasi paviliun belakang…" jawab Wookie sambil menata beberapa file yang cukup tua.

"oh, seharian hari ini?"

Ryeowook menganggguk mengiyakan.

Tuan Kim berencana me-renovasi paviliun tempat Heechul tinggal karna gedungnya sudah cukup tua. Tuan Kim juga memutuskan untuk memperluas tanah belakangnya untuk menjadi paviliun tambahan. Sebagai arsitek Ryeowook tentu saja tidak keberatan menangani tugas ini, tapi karna gedung rumah keluarga ini yang sudah sangatlah berumur, dan struktur tanah yang belum dikenalnya, Ryeowook juga harus hati-hati dalam menjalankan tugas hingga harus menggali puluhan dokumentasi diruang kerja ayahnya seperti ini dulu.

"Abeonim mana?" Tanya Siwon lagi sambil me-nengok kanan kiri.

"sedang main golf. Jam 12-an nanti baru kembali"

"eumm. Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu kalau begitu ne"

"eung, berangkatlah"

"annyong Wookie-ah" Siwon mengecup kening Ryeowook sekilas berpamitan

"annyongggg" suara tinggi Wookie mengantar Siwon kembali ke pekerjaannya dulu untuk hari ini.

OooooO

 **Hari esoknya di kediaman Tuan Kim**

Tok tok. mengetuk pelan pintu jati kokoh tersebut, masuk kedalam ruangan kerja appanya dan menutupnya dengan cukup kasar.

"Ryeowook-ah" Tuan Kim yang tadinya sedang membaca sesuatu melepas kacamatanya melihat kedatangan Ryeowook

"Appa" panggil Ryeowook dengan nada datar

"Ne?"

Tuan Kim bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata bulat Ryeowook yang memancarkan kemarahan didalamnya. Ia tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sejak kemarin.

"Bisa jelaskan apa maksud dari surat perjanjian ini?"

Tuan Kim menaikkan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah membaca semuanya. Appa membuat pernjanjian dengan Choi Siwon agar dia mendekatiku, iya kan? Appa yang meminta Siwon agar bertunangan denganku dengan iming-iming tanah vila mereka. Kalau kami sudah menikah, appa akan menghibahkan tanah itu menjadi namaku jadi secara tidak langsung semua properti dan kepemilikan villa itu seratus persen mejadi bagian keluarga Choi selama aku masih menjadi menantu keluarga mereka"

Prakk. Ryeowool membanting sebuah map berisi beberap lembar kertas ber-materai tersebut tepat kehadapan ayahnya sendiri.

Mata Tuan Iim sontak membesar mendengar ucapan putra bungsu nya tersebut.

Pria berwibawa ini sudah membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi Tuan Kim masih berfikir sebelum membalas ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

"Vila itu adalah hasil kerja kerasmu juga Kim Ryeowook, salah kalau appa memberikannya kepada putra appa sendiri?" jawab Tuan Kim sambil masih mencoba tenang

Ryeowook tercengang mendengar Tuan Kim yang masih bisa membela diri. Ya.. appa memang tidak salah. Apapun keputusanmu itu tidak akan pernah salah appa. Batin Ryeowook kesal sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang

"Ne itu salah appa" Balas Ryeowook akhirnya setengah berteriak.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan bagianku sendiri dari pekerjaan ini. Kami dibayar mahal dengan proyek ini. Aku tidak butuh appa untuk memberikanku harta seperti ini lagi untuk aku bertahan hidup. Aku bisa memerah keringatku sendiri untuk bertahan hidup tanpa semua ini"

Tuan Kim hendak menyahut tapi dipotong Wookie duluan

"Appa tidak usah berpura-pura kalau dari awal ini semua hanya untuk kebaikkan ku. Aku tau perjanjian appa dengan Tuan Choi. Aku tidak bodoh appa, dan aku tidak sudi diperjual belikan dengan sebidang tanah saja.."

"Kim Ryeowook!" Gantian Tuan Kim yang meinterupsi "Sebagai seorang ayah aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang nyaman dan aman, yang setara denganmu makanya aku dan ibumu ingin keluarga Choi untuk menjagamu…"

"Aniyo..." Kedua bola mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna dan suaranya mulai bergetar. Tapi Ryeowook masih mencoba tenang dan lanjut menjawab

"Appa bukan ingin keluarga Choi untuk menjagaku.. Appa ingin aku terikat didalam keluarga yang setara dengan keluarga ini, iya kan? Appa ingin aku tidak bisa kabur lagi dari ruang lingkup hidup seperti ini, appa ingin membayarkan hutang kalian dengan menjamin hidup yang lebih mudah untukku. "

Tanpa Wookie ketahui Tuan Kim mengepalkan tangan kanannya dibalik meja kerja kayu jatinya tersebut

"Tapi tidak appa, aku tidak mau semuanya. Aku tidak mau diatur, aku tidak mau dibohongi oleh keluarga ku lagi. Sudah cukup semua kebohongan dan semua tragedi yang terjadi dirumah ini appa. Jebal aku hanya mau hidup tenang, berhentilah mengatur semua gerak gerikku mulai detik ini."

Selesai berkata seperti itu Ryeowook membungkuk sedikit dan membalikkan badan pamit dari ruangan kerja Tuan Kim tersebut. Sang appa masih terdiam, Ryeowook sudah tau semuanya, tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

Yap, tidak ada hujan tidak ada badai, sedang tidak beruntung saja Tuan Kim teledor memberikan kesempatan pada Ryeowook untuk mengeksplorasi ruangannya hingga menemukan dokumen berisi kertas perjanjian ber-materai yang ditanda tangani oleh dirinya sendiri dan juga Choi Siwon. Dan sekarang, runyamlah semuanya sudah. Skenario yang paling Tuan Kim tidak inginkan sekarang benar-benar terjadi. Jantung pria setengah baya ini berdetak dengan sangat cepat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Setelah ini, apa yang akan putra bungsunya ini lakukan? Kemana Ryeowook akan pergi? Apakah ia akan tetap kembali kerumah ini? Apa ia akan putus dengan Siwon? Tapi, tidakkah Siwon dan Ryeowook benar-benar sudah saling mengcintai? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut lah yang saat ini berputar didalam pikiran Tuan Kim. Harapan satu-satunya hari ini hanya bisa dari Siwon sendiri sekarang.

Tuan Kim tau langkah yang ia ambil salah untuk menggunakan Siwon sebagai alat untuk menarik Ryeowook kerumah ini. Ia terlalu gegabah untuk mengambil keputusan saat itu, Tuan Kim tau.

Tapi itu semua ia lakukan juga karna keinginannya yang sudah tak tertahankan untuk bisa lebih sering melihat Ryeowook dirumah. Berbagai macam cara ia lakukan untuk menarik Ryeowook pulang ke Jejudo sesering mungkin, tapi tidak jarang juga Ryeowook bisa balas mengakali strategi nya.

Bohong kalau Tuan Kim tidak menyayangi Ryeowook, bohong kalau ia tidak merasa bersalah, tapi sebagai seorang pria dan kepala keluarga; Tuan Kim selalu pasif dan tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Ia belum bisa berbesar hati untuk meminta Wookie tinggal di Jeju lebih lama di hari libur secara langsung. Hanya dengan cara tidak langsung ia bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook, dan putra bungsunya ini tidak menyadarinya.

Tuan Kim sangat frustasi dengan hubungan nya dengan Ryeowook yang sangat alot selama bertahun-tahun. Ryeowook yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan Tuan Kim takut kalau pasangan Ryeowook nantinya malah membawa pria berlesung pipi ini semakin lebih jauh dari jangkauan-nya.

Saat tau kalau Choi Siwon membutuhkan sesuatu dari perusahaannya, dan kalau pria ini sudah berkenalan dengan Ryeowook sebelumnya; Tuan Kim tidak bisa tidak menggunakan keadaan tersebut.

Pria ini mengsyaratkan kontraktor proyek harus perusahaannya Ryeowook hingga putranya akan terus bulak-balik ke Jejudo lebih sering. Saat mengobrol dengan Siwon dan Tuan Choi, Tuan Kim malah kedapatan ide lebih cemerlang lagi, yaitu dengan menawarkan perjanjian pada Siwon kalau pria tersebut menikah dengan Ryeowook nantinya, seluruh tanah yang dipakai perusahaan Choi untuk resort tersebut akan Tuan Kim hibahkan pada Ryeowook, atau dalam kata lain, secara tidak langsung menjadi milik keluarga Choi juga. Seratus persen sama seperti apa yang Ryeowook jabarkan barusan.

Ryeowook sepenuhnya benar dalam menebak alasan Tuan Kim melakukan hal tersebut. Ayah kandungnya ini benar-benar ingin Ryeowook mendapatkan pasangan yang sepadan dengan keluarga mereka. Keluarga yang juga terpandang setidaknya seperti keluarga Choi. Tuan Kim tau Ryeowookie tidak akan mau kalau ia jodohkan pada putra keluarga lain secara langsung. Hanya dengan cara seperti ini, Tuan Kim ingin Ryeowook dan Siwon buru-buru meresmikan hubungan mereka.

Ia hanya ingin seseorang yang memiliki Ryeowook mengerti posisinya dan bisa mengikuti kemauannya untuk terus menjaga Ryeowook di Jeju, maka itu Tuan Kim memutar permainan dengan menawarkan sesuatu dulu, bukan bernegosiasi dengan pria pilihan Wookie sendiri.

Semuanya tadinya baik-baik saja kalau Wookie tidak pernah mengetahui tentang hal ini, Tuan Kim tau itu. Well tapi kenyataannya berkata sebaliknya, dan kalau kenyataannya sudah seperti ini, runyamlah semuanya.

OoooooO

Donghae dan Heechul yang berdiri didepan ruang kerja ayah mereka hanya bisa menonton saat Ryeowook meninggalkan pintu kertas tersebut dengan kasar dan langsung pergi tanpa melirik kearah mereka berdua sedikit pun.

Tanpa dijelaskan pun Donghae dan Heechul sudah tau keadaannya, kedua hyung Wookie ini hanya bisa sama-sama menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat keadannya seperti ini. Aura tegang kembali kerumah mewah ini untuk kesekian kalinya setelah beberapa lama.

"Hae, kabari Siwon sekarang juga" Perintah Heechul langsung saat Ryeowook sudah pergi

Donghae mengangguk lalu meraih handphone nya; mengetik sebuah pesan

 **Siwon**

 **Ne hyungnim**

 **Ryeowook menemukan surat perjanjian appa denganmu. Dia marah besar dan baru saja berdebat dengan appa**

 **Aku kesana sekarang juga hyungnim**

"Dia segera kesini" Lapor Donghae dan Heechul hanya menangguk

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau ia kesini hyung?" Tanya Donghae lagi kepada sang hyung

"Geuromyeon, cuma dia yang bisa menenangkan Ryeowookie saat ini

"Memang Siwon bisa menenangkan Wookie?" Donghae menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Paling mereka akan bertengkar baru Wookie bisa tenang dan mengerti semuanya… Cuma Siwon yang bisa meluruskan semuanya dengan dongsaeng kita ini.

"Kau mau Ryeowook mengeluarkan emosinya didepan appa? Kita bisa kehilangan ayah dan masalahnya tidak akan selesai.."

"Ya hyung! Jaga bicaramu!" Donghae langsung mengingatkan Heechul yang sudah memperkirakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Iya arra... Makanya. Itu masalah mereka Hae, kita tidak bisa ikut campur dan cuma Siwon yang bisa meng-handle masalah ini sekarang." Balas Heechul lagi.

OoooO

Saat tiba dikediaman Tuan Kim, Siwon tanpa permisi langsung menerobos halaman rumah luas tersebut, berjalan cepat menuju paviliun Ryeowook. Donghae dan Heechul hanya memandangi kedatangan dari dalam ruang tengah, tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk menginterupsi pria tinggi tersebut.

Hae dan Heechul hanya bisa me-monitor dan memastikan kalau Ryeowook belum pergi sampai detik itu, karna sebesar-besarnya rumah keluarga Kim, hanya ada satu pintu masuk dan keluar. Dan kedua kakak beradik ini tau pasti Ryeowook akan pergi dari rumah sebelum gelap; dan mereka merasa cukup lega Siwon datang saat Wookie belum pergi, atau masih berada dikamar pribadinya.

Choi Siwon membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook tanpa permisi, lega menemukan pria itu sedang berada didepan laptopnya. Nafas Siwon masih tersengal sengal, ia buru-buru langsung kekamar ini saat tiba di kediaman Kim ini.

Tapi sayang Ryeowook menengok saja tidak kearahnya. Dia pasti tau kalau Siwon ada disana dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi Ryeowook tidak tergubris sedikitpun

Rahang Ryeowook sangat tegang. Wajahnya sangat datar. Siwon tau is sedang sangat marah.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook, jeongmal saranghae…" entah apa yang ada di otak Siwon tapi Cuma kalimat itu yang melintas didalam otaknya dikeadaan seperti Siwon memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka walau setelahnya kamar itu kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada datar

Siwon diam tidak mengerti

"Kita tidak akan jadi bertunangan, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang menginginkan keuntungan hitam diatas putih Siwon ssi" ucap Wookie dengan padat dan jelas.

Siwon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wookie saat mendengar pria ini mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan apa-apa dari semua harta ataupun status keluargamu Kim Ryeowook. Kalaupun kita masih berada di Busan sekarang. Kalaupun kau adalah putra kandung Lee ahjussi dan ahjumma, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan memilikimu, camkan itu." Nada Siwon mulai meninggi tapi ia masih mencoba tenang agar tidak terbawa emosi.

"Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menginginkan kepemilikan seluruh vila ini hanya dengan menikahimu. Persetan dengan tanah itu, kau kira aku sebodoh dan sematerialisir itu hingga bisa ditukarkan dengan harta dalam memilih pasangan hidupku?" Siwon mencengkram lengan Ryeowook agar Wookie mau menatapnya secara langsung.

Ryeowook akhirnya menengok kearah Siwon dan menarik lengannya dari genggaman pria tinggi tersebut.

"Pembual Choi Siwon! Kau kira aku belum melihat surat perjanjian yang kau tanda tangani sendiri itu? Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi!" Balas Ryeowook sambil bertatapan tajam dengan Siwon

Siwon menghelakan nafas panjang sejenak baru menjawab lagi

"Sudahkah kau baca setiap kalimat didalamnya Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook terdiam tidak menjawab

"Apa kau sudah membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis didalamnya, Kim Ryeowook?!" Ulang Siwon lagi dengan nada jauh lebih tinggi, mulai terbawa emosi. Pria tinggi ini tau Ryeowook sedikit bergetar saat ia bentak barusan.

"Tuan Kim mengsyaratkan kau menjadi kontraktor proyek ini. Iya.

"Tuan Kim memintaku sering-sering membawamu ke Jejudo dan menginap kerumah. Iya. Aku yang mengubahmu kan? Iya itu semua karna permintaan Tuan Kim.

"Tapi apa Tuan Kim mewajibkan aku menikah denganmu? Tidak Kim Ryeowook! Disitu hanya tertulis kalau, kalau kita menikah Tuan Kim akan menghibahkan, tapi apa aku tergiur dengan tawaran itu? Tidak sama sekali! Aku menyayangimu bukan untuk harta itu! Dulu aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Tuan Kim menawarkan ku sesuatu yang sangat menggiurkan seperti itu.

"Setelah mengenalmu lebih baik baru aku mengerti. Ayahmu hanya ingin dekat denganmu Wookie. Dia hanya ingin memastikan yang terbaik untukmu dengan mempercayakan aku!"

"Dan aku tidak suka diatur-atur!"

"Jangan potong omonganku!"

"Geumanhae...kau tidak usah berbohong Choi Siwon." Ryeowook mulai lelah mendengarkan semua pembelaan Siwon padanya

"Kim Ryeowook!" Siwon kembali menarik lengan kecil Ryeowook agar melihat kearahnya.

"Kau tau apa yang ada dipikiranku setahun yang lalu? Aku mendekatimu karna aku menyukaimu bukan karna surat itu. Kalau kita tidak berpacaran pun aku tidak akan ada ruginya, semua tetap berjalan. Tapi sumpah demi apapun yang ada didunia ini aku melakukannya bukan untuk menggunakanmu! Apa selama ini aku terlihat seperti sedang berpura-pura?!

"Saranghae Ryeowook-ah. Aku egois karna menyabotasemu untuk ayahmu sendiri, iya itu salahku.

Tapi asal kau tau aku bukan tipe pria yang akan terus berpura-pura hanya demi sebidang tanah Kim Ryeowook. Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan hubungan kita.. bisakah kau percayakan SATU hal itu saja padaku?"

"Geumanhae Siwon-ah.." Ujar Ryeowook dengan lirih mencoba menghentikan semua ucapan Siwon barusan.

Hanya dua kata tersebuy yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong! Kau lah saja yang tidak pernah percaya padaku"

Siwon jeda sebentar baru melanjutkan

"Kenapa kau memberi kesempatan pada pria lain untuk mencintaimu tapi kau berniat membuatnya sangat sulit denganku setelah mengetahui semuanya? Apa karna status keluarga ku? Iya?

"Ini tidak adil Wookie! Kau boleh marah padaku tapi ini tidak bisa menjadi alasan kita putus!

Apa lagi yang harus aku lalukan untuk menunjukkan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya"

Nada Siwon semakin meninggi sambil ia maju mendekati Ryeowook dan menarik lengan pria ini untuk menatapnya

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu di Busan, bukan di Jejudo ini. Sejak awal aku melihatmu sebagai arsitek Kim, bukan Kim Ryeowook putra bungsu Tuan Kim, Sama seperti semua pria lain yang menyukaimu, yang jatuh kepadamu. Nan saranghae.." ulang Siwon lagi dan lagi uuntuk kesekian kalinya

"Kamu tidak lihat surat itu sudah aku sobek tadi? Kau tidak usah berpura-pura betah berada dirumah ini lagi Choi Siwon. Kalian sudah tidak perlu membohongi ku lagi…." Tapi Ryeowook masih kokoh dengan pendiriannya.

"Kim Ryeowook! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Siwon menahan gerak Ryeowook yang sudah bangkit berdiri hendak pergi dari hadapannya.

OoooO

Sayang seribu sayang yang terjadi selanjutnya di kediaman Tuan Kim sore itu sedikit banyak tepat seperti tebakan Donghae dan Heechul. Ryeowook pergi dengan mobilnya tanpa pamit pada siapapun, disusul Siwon yang hanya bisa mengejarnya tapi tidak juga bisa menghentikan langkah Ryeowook.

Hae dan Heechul tau benar kemana Ryeowook pergi: bandara, anak itu pasti kembali ke Busan.

Malam minggu di hari itu pun terasa sangat dingin dan panjang bagi orang-orang yang tersisa di kediaman rumah keluarga Kim tersebut. Tidak ada makan malam bersama, Tuan Kim masih mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu, tapi Heechul dan Hae tidak pergi menunggui di ruang tengah, khawatir sang appa kenapa-kenapa.

Ya, lebih buruknya lagi dikeadaan seperti ini umma nya Ryeowook sedang tidak dirumah. Hae dan Heechul masih segan pada appa mereka –hanya sang umma yang bisa menenangkan Tuan Kim secara langsung, tapi sayang umma nya masih ada di luar negeri saat ini.

 **20:00**

kring kring

 _"Tuan Ryeowook belum kembali ke apartemen pribadinya hingga saat ini Tuan"_

"Cari dia sampai ketemu. Beritahu aku dimana pergerakannya saat ini"

Donghae dan Heechul masih setia walaupun sudah hampir mati bosan dengan posisi setengah tiduran di ruang tengah. Makan malam ayahnya baru saja keluar dengan lebih dari setengahnya masih utuh tidak tersentuh.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Ryeowook bertengkar dengan Tuan Kim, dan juga bukannya Heechul dan Donghae tidak pernah bertengkar dengan ayah mereka hingga keluar rumah seperti ini, makanya Hae dan Heechul tau benar watak ayah mereka.

Tuan Kim bisa saja marah dan terus bersikeras dengan pendiriannya, tapi tidak berarti juga ia bisa tidur tenang saat masih berkonflik dengan putranya sendiri seperti saat ini.

Apalagi sekarang sedang tidak ada ibu mereka dan usia Tuan Kim terus bertambah. Heechul dan Hae tidak akan bisa tidur tenang sampai mengetahui kalau ayah mereka sudah bisa tidur juga.

 **21:00**

kring kring

 _"Tuan besar, Tuan Ryeowook sudah ditemukan"_

"dimana dia?"

 _"Tuan Ryeowook baru saja pulang kerumah Kim Hyungsik dan istrinya 15 menit yang lalu, Tuan besar_ " ujar sang informan dengan nada sangat hati-hati.

"geurae, baiklah kalau begitu" balas Tuan Kim dan langsung menutup sambungan telepon tersebut dengan raut wajah yang sangat murka. Marah, kecewa, kesal, dan rasa malu langsung memuncak didalam kepalanya saat pria berwibawa ini mendengar berita tersebut.

Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, wajah kepala keluarga Kim ini sudah memerah padam, mencoba mengendalikan rasa kesedihannya dan berbagai rasa lainnya yang bergelut didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sambil terus berpikir jantung Tuan Kim terus berdetak semakin cepat. Rasa sakit itu terus terasa, pandangannya mulai pudar dan nafasnya mulai sesak. Entah ini hanya ilusi atau tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar ambruk Tuan Kim sendiri tidak tau. Detik detik setelahnya yang ia ingat cuma bisa melihat bayangan wajah putra ketiganya sembari semuanya menjadi berbayang, semakin gelap, dan semuanya terasa menghilang dalam sekejap.

 **21:30- busan**

Ryeowook belum selesai mengeringkan rambutnya saat pria ini meraih handphone pribadinya yang tadi berdering beberapa kali tapi tidak sempat diangkatnya. Dan..

Tuk.

Smartphone hitam tersebut langsung jatuh kelantai di detik yang sama Wookie membaca pesan yang diterimanya 2 menit yang lalu.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bengong lagi, Ryeowook langsung meraih kunci mobil dan memungut handphone nya keluar dari rumah kembali menuju bandara.

Belum ada 5 jam pria ini tiba di Busan, belum ada 1 jam Ryeowook menapakkan kaki di rumah orang tua keduanya, lalu ia harus pergi lagi.

Pergi.. pergi kemana? Seoul? Aniyo.

Hanya ada satu tempat didunia ini yang paling Ryeowook tidak suka tapi juga adalah tempat yang paling sering ia singgahi dalam hidupnya.

Jeju, pulau Jeju. Entah sudah berapa kali ia pergi ke Jeju karna alasan mendadak.

Tapi dibanding semuanya, tidak ada yang lebih mendadak daripada malam ini. Tidak ada yang bisa lebih membuat Ryeowook khawatir hingga keluar rumah dengan masih mengenakan slippers, menyetir menuju bandara dan langsung menaiki jet pribadi keluarganya menuju Jeju.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca hampir tengah malam Ryeowook menginjakkan kaki di sebuah rumah sakit swasta disana. Pria ini langsung menangis seunggukan saat bertemu dengan kedua hyung nya, tidak bisa lagi menahan semua emosi yang ia rasakan.

OoooO

 **TBC~~**

 **Entah opini kalian apa tentang chapter ini, yang pasti tetap review yaa ^^ gomawo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 11**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Lee Sungmin**

 **~Park Hyungsik**

 **~Lee Donghae**

 **~Kangin**

 **~Lee Eunhyuk**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~SeoHyun**

 **~etc**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

OoooooO

 **Nb: thanks to Elferani yg sudah menyadari kesalahan author aaaaa kacau maafkan, gini nih kalau sudah kelamaan gak nulis fanfic. Mianhamnida *** **bow**

OoooooO

 **Jejudo-beberapa bulan kemudian**

Ryeowook mencabut kedua headset yang sejak tadi menyumbat telinganya dan menghela nafas sejenak. Hahh... Sudah setengah jam intens ia me-revisi sebuah gambaran lobi utama proyek hotel yang sedang ia tangani saat ini.

Karna perubahan yang mendadak dan harus segera diselesaikan, Ryeowook yang sebenarnya sedang sedikit vakum dari pekerjaan karna masih berada di Jejudo akhirnya kabur dari rumah sakit appa nya sejenak untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini di sebuah kafe kecil disekitar daerah turis pulau Jeju.

Sambil meminum _ice coffee_ nya sebelum beranjak Ryeowook mengamati orang-orang disekitarnya yang sedang duduk-duduk di kafe tersebut, kebanyakan berpasangan.

Ada yang sepasang remaja yang sedang tertawa-tertawa menonton sesuatu di handphone mereka. Ada pasangan suami istri dengan bayi mereka. Ada juga pasangan lain yang duduk berhadapan sedang bicara serius tentang sesuatu.

Hampir cuma ia yang sendirian disana. Walaupun fakta tersebut tidak lah terlalu penting, tapi... Entah kenapa melihat pemandangan seperti ini, membuat Ryeowook teringat akan seseorang..

 _I have so many thoughts_

 _After you left, every little chance I get, it's about you_

 _Wanting to forget you and wanting to hold onto you_

 _My heart gets mixed up and fights_

Siwon. Entah kenapa Ryeowook kepikiran Siwon. Satu orang yang selama setahun terakhir hampir selalu ada disampingnya.

 _Today is like yesterday and tomorrow_

 _Like I'm floating along like a small piece of dust_

 _I try hating you_

 _Looking for the reason we had to break up_

 _Then my heart sinks_

 _When I find myself not having forgotten anything_

 _Another day passes like this_

Sambil menyetir kembali kerumah sakit, Ryeowook meraih sunglasses nya karna matahari yang bersinar terang dan cuaca yang kelewat panas ditengah hari seperti ini. Melewati pantai, Ryeowook membuka sedikit jendela mobil dan menyetir dengan kecepatan stabil sambil memandangi laut yang tak berujung bersinar, berkilauan, pantulan dari matahari musim panas.

 _If I had a way to erase my memory, what would I do?_

 _When I open my eyes tomorrow and have no memory of you, would I live comfortably?_

 _A person called you, the happiness called you, the pain called you_

 _If it all disappears, it's like I would disappear too_

Bulan Juli lagi. Sudah setahun sejak Siwon dekat dengan Ryeowook. Atau sebaliknya?

Walaupun pria berlesung pipi ini sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingat-ingat Siwon lagi, tapi secara tidak sadar kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh Choi Siwon pada saat ini.

 _I try hating you_

 _Looking for the reason we had to break up_

 _Then my heart sinks_

 _When I find myself not having forgotten anything_

 _Another day passes like this_

Ryeowook tau apa yang orang akan bilang kalau ia cerita sedang kepikiran Siwon terus seperti ini. Kasmaran? Rindu saat sudah berjauhan? Mungkin.

Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya karna masih tidak bisa melupakan Siwon.

 _Is there a place to hide_

 _From our memories that were so passionate?_

 _The more I erase you, the more special you become_

 _I keep finding you as you are being forgotten_

 _I don't care if I live with just half of myself_

 _Even if I break down in tears in the memories_

 _My days are all…_

Kenapa, kenapa dari semua orang didunia ini ia harus benar-benar merindukan Siwon? Ditengah keadaan seperti ini, saat ia hampir mengdeklarasikan putusnya rencana pertunangan mereka. Ryeowook sendiri malah yang masih terus kepikiran pria tinggi tersebut.

Saat sudah tiba dikamar rawat Tuan Kim dimana appa nya sedang istirahat, Ryeowook akhirnya meraih handphone nya untuk kembali membuka email dari Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah email yang ia sudah buka tapi Wookie belum baca. Saat itu dirinya masih marah, kecewa mentah-mentah dengan kelakuan Siwon.

 **Ryeowook-ah, remember a while ago we once have this kind of conversation:**

 **"Not everyone's life is as easy as yours Siwon ssi"**

 **"Then what if I want to share the rest my easy, good life with you Ryeowook-ah?" I ask**

 **"Heum?"**

 **"I'm asking. If I. Would like to share all of of joy, all my wealth in life with you. Will you accept it?"**

 **"Why are you asking like that?"**

 **"Because I love you. I want to share the rest of my time with you. I want to share my joy with you and take care of you alone. Now would you accept that?**

 **I've understood all the pain you suffered, jow I'm offering my love to you alone. Can you love me back?"**

 **I always said I love you and I know that it is not enough for you. It is not enough for us.**

 **"Why do you love me?"**

 **While back ago you also asked me this and I haven't answered because even I by myself don't know why -at that point of time.**

 **I'm not sure if you still can believe in me and do you still want to listen to me or not. But I do love you and it has never changed Baby.**

 **I love you because you taught me a lot in life. Because I feel more than comfortable when I am around you. Cause you make me proud by being who I am when I am around you.**

 **I know that I'm only one in many who said I love you to you, but I also want you to know that I'm offering smthg more than what they offered, what they could give to you.**

 **I want to take care of you Ryeowookie. And I trust you for taking care the rest of my life too. It's a two way relationship. I want it as a two-way relationship. I want to to work on this very very seriously with you, alone**.

 **-Choi Siwon**

 _I don't remember anyone who is not you_

 _I have no other memory_

 _I don't care if I live with just half of myself_

 _Even if I break down in tears in the memories_

 _My days are all… about you_

Tapi saat ini... Keadaannya sudah sangat berbeda. Dalam hitungan minggu setelah tidak ada Siwon, Ryeowook ternyata merindukan pria tersebut.

Ia merindukan senyum Siwon, tawanya, kejahilannya, nasihatnya, kehadiran pria itu yang selalu ada saat ia butuh.

 _The only thing I can say_

 _This is the only piece of truth I can tell you_

 _I want to walk with you_

 _Hand in hand, down the endless road_

 _Time will blur everything in its way_

 _Memories will dull too_

 _I want you to remember one thing_

 _I'll always have room for you by my side_

 _I gave you my everything and I didn't mind_

 _It's too bad I didn't get to tell you_

 _I want to grow old with you_

 _Our lives are too short, to spend together_

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang saat selesai membaca isi email yang ditulis langsung oleh Siwon tersebut.

Waeyo? Kenapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa selalu ada saja hal-hal yang mengobrak-abrik perasaan Ryeowook. Membuat hati kecilnya bingung karna terjepit diantara dua keadaan.

Ia kecewa pada appa nya, Ryeowook marah pada ayah kandungnya; lalu beberapa jam kemudian semuanya berubah dan hatinya luluh lantak saat mendengar keadaan kritis Tuan Kim yang meregang nyawa karna kelakuannya.

Ia marah pada Siwon, ia kecewa pada pria itu tapi ia juga merindukannya diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Kalau Ryeowook menceritakan ini semua pada Sungmin, Wookie tau benar respon apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin kepadanya

"Itu artinya kau cinta padanya, bodoh"

Cinta? Jinjjaro? Jadi ini yang banyak orang sebut-sebut itu. Cinta... Yang membuat orang yang merasakannya sendiripun tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa seperti ini. Hmphhh

OoooO

Saat Ryeowook tiba di Jeju lagi saat belum juga sehari ia pergi ke Busan, Tuan Kim terkena serangan jantung mendadak malam itu, yang untungnya dengan cepat langsung diketahui oleh Heechul dan Donghae yang memang sudah konstan mengawasi sang appa.

Keadaan Tuan Kim sangat kritis membuat Ryeowook berurai air mata karna khawatir yang sangat sangat parah. Darah memang tentu saja lebih kental daripada air, dalam sekejap semua kebenciannya pada appa menghilang tergantikan rasa bersalah dan ketakuttan Ryeowook kalau saja ia akan kehilangan ayahnya.

Sang umma tentu saja langsung kembali ke Korea sangat Tuan Kim _collapse._ Ditangani langsung oleh dokter kepercayaannya, 2 hari kemudian ternyata keadaan Tuan Kim berangsur-angsur membaik hingga bisa sadarkan diri lagi.

Baik sekali Tuhan masih belum berminat menyabut nyawa ayahnya Ryeowook, Wookie sangat bersyukur masih diberikan kesempatan dan tidak jadi benar-benar menyesal seumur hidupnya karna kesalahannya yang satu ini.

Disisi lain, bicara tentang Siwon dan lainnya diluar keluarga inti Keluarga Kim, tentu saja berita _collapse_ nya Tuan Kim menggegerkan Siwon dan banyak pihak lainnya. Relasi, keluarga, dan kerabat pun berdatangan untuk menjenguk Tuan Kim yang tiba-tiba keadaannya menurun. Siwon pun faktanya adalah orang pertama yang langsung menghampiri rumah sakit dan menunggui Tuan Kim hingga sang abeonim sadar selama mungkin hampir setiap harinya.

Walaupun... Tidak berarti walaupun sudah berada didekat Ryeowook, hubungan keduanya pun jadi membaik.

OooooO

 **Busan** \- **Kantor arsitek Kim**

Selesai _meeting_ dengan pihak perusahaan Ryeowook dilantai satu kantor tersebut, Siwon tidak langsung beranjak dari gedung kembali ke hotelnya, tapi malah naik kelantai dua gedung; Memasuki ruang kerja Ryeowook yang kosong melompong tak berpenghuni dan mengambil sebatang rokok serta pematiknya dari salah satu laci disana.

Ryeowook tidak ada karna ia sudah cuti sepenuhnya dari posisi nya sejenak sejak Tuan Kim _collapse,_ ia tidak pernah keluar dai Jejudo dan terus lanjut menemani sang ayah hingga benar-benar pulih disana.

Pria tinggi ini lalu turun kebawah, mengenakan jaketnya kembali dan keluar gedung. Menyalakan seputung rokok tersebut dan menghisapnya sesekali sembari duduk sendirian di bangku batu menghadap ke laut.

Siwon sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sudah memasuki musim gugur lagi. Dua tahun berlalu sejak ia pertama kali bertemu Ryeowook ditempat ini. Ya, Siwon tidak lupa bagaimana penampilan Ryeowook saat mereka berkenalan dan juga dua tahun lalu saat hubungan mereka masih sangat renggang. _Damn,_ sudah dua tahun berlalu dan sekarang hubungan nya dengan Ryeowookie malah merenggang lagi.

Sembari melamun tiba-tiba Siwon dikagetkan oleh suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Siwon ssi" Sungmin baru saja tiba dan memakirkan mobilnya, kebetulan melihat Siwon disana.

"Eh Sungmin ssi. Apa kabar?"

"Baik, apa kabarmu?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum pahit "begitulah…"

"Tumben merokok. Sedang suntuk?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk. "Kau mau?"

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Aniyo aku sudah berhenti, gomawo

"Apa ada masalah di proyek? Semua lancar-lancar saja kan?" Tanya Sungmin penasarana karna wajah Siwon terlihat begitu gelisah

"Ya semua lancar-lancar saja. Hanya ada masalah dengan Ryeowookie. Jinjja michigeta" ujar Siwon dengan penuh kekesalan.

Dan Sungmin malah jadi ikut-ikutan berfikir mendengar jawaban Siwon seperti itu

"Kalian belum berbaikan?" Tanya Sungmin pelan

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya lagi

"Ryeowook masih di Jejudo. Dia masih menjagai ayahnya..." Lanjut Sugmin

"Yap aku tau. Baru saja menjenguk Abeonim kemarin"

Sungmin hanya bisa ikut mengangguk juga

"Tapi Ryeowookie masih menghindariku" ujar Siwon setelah menghelakan nafas panjang lagi

"Wae?"

"Entahlah. Kami belum bicara lagi"

"Kamu lah yang harusnya menghampirinya Siwon ssi, kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya Sungmin ssi"

"Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin langsung sambil masih melipat kedua tangannya

"Ya aku sudah jelaskan semuanya. Tapi aku belum berani menghampirinya lagi." Jawab Siwon.

Sungmin mendecak kecil mendengarnya

"Aku takut Ryeowook akan menjauhiku. Aku tidak berani menghadapi penolakan darinya…"

Sungmin melirik wajah Siwon lagi dan melihat kekhawatiran yang tulus diwajahnya

"Sudah berapa lama kalian tidak bicara?"Tanya Sungmin

" 2 minggu?"

"2 minggu 4 hari". Balas Siwon

"Sejak kejadian itu kami belum bicara"

Keheningan mengisi ruang diantara kedua pria ini untuk beberapa menit. Keduanya sudah tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi

"Sungmin ssi" panggil Siwon lagi akhirnya setelah beberapa detik

"Ya?"

"Apa Ryeowookie bicara sesuatu padamu?"

"Bicara apa?"

"Soal aku. Soal hubungan kami" tanya Siwon dengan raut wajah penuh penasaran

"Wookie hanya menceritakan secara singkat, ia lebih fokus ke kondisi appa nya beberapa minggu lalu karna waktu itu beliau belum siuman"

Dia merasa bersalah saat itu dan tidak mengungkit masalah kalian jadi aku tidak tau apa-apa Siwon ssi, mianhae."

"Geurae gwenchanayo Sungmin ssi, gomawoyo"

"Ne sama-sama... "

"Ini hanya saranku, tapi bicaralah lagj dengan Ryeowook secepatnya Siwon ssi"

Siwon kembali menengok kearah Sungmin saat pria ber-rambut coklat itu mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut

"Keadaan Tuan Kim sudah stabil, jadi tinggal masalah kalian yang belum selesai. Bicaralah dengan Wookie dan utarakan perasaanmu sejujur-jujurnya. Menurutku itu akan menjadi solusi yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua"

"Ya kau benar. Gomawo Sungmin ssi. Gomabda telah memberikan banyak saran untukku"

"Gwencana, Ryeowook adalah sahabatku. Aku juga hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya" balas Sungmin dengan cepat

OooooO

Seminggu setelahnya karna Tuan Kim sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumah, Ryeowook pun sudah tidak cuti lagi dan mulai kembali berkerja ke kantor. Proyek villa-nya Siwon juga sudah setengah jalan, ada sebuah event besar sebagai pre-launching yang akan segera digelar di salah satu hotel yang dikelola keluarga Choi juga.

Hubungan Ryeowook masih dingin karna Wookie masih kekeh menjaga ego-nya, dan juga larna ia terus menghindar dari Siwon selama mereka harus bertemu di rapat ataupun di acara formal lainnya.

Dihadapan kedua orang tua mereka Siwon dan Ryeowook sama-sama seperti orang yang bungkam seribu bahasa. Mereka hanya berdiri berdampingan tanpa saling menatap.

Tuan Kim dan umma Ryeowook maupun orang tua Siwon tidak tau menau perang dingin diantara mereka. Mereka mengira hubungan keduanya baik-baik saja, hanya pertunangan mereka yang akan diperpanjang karna kesehatan Tuan Kim yang sedang kurang baik, terutama ayah dan ibunya Siwon yang tidak tau sama sekali tentang masalah ini semua. Sedangkan keluarga Ryeowook –mereka menganggap semuanya baik karna kehadiran Siwon yang terus konsisten; ya, karna kenyataannya memang Siwon tidak mau melepaskan Ryeowook walaupun jadinya gantung seperti ini.

OoooO

Siwon entah mengapa jadi pasif diluar sejak pertengkaran mereka tersebut. Karna belum bicara lagi dengan Ryeowook, tapi secara tidak langsung pria ini masih terus mengawasi tindak tanduk Ryeowookie, entah bertanya dari Heechul dan Donghae, Sungmin, Seohyun, dan pegawai kantor dan rumah Ryeowook lainnya yang semuanya Siwon kenal baik. Ya, Siwon mengenal dengan baik mereka semua dan menggunakannya untuk mengawasi Ryeowook dari jauh.

Siwon jadibtau saat Ryeowook di Jeju, saat ia di Busan, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlewatkan dari awasannya.

Semua kejadian tentunya memang ada hikmahnya. Sejak Tuan Kim yang 'selamat' dari serangan jantung pertamanya, Ryeowook jadi menghabiskan 80% waktunya di rumah Jeju dan hubungannya dengan Tuan Kim mencair sejak ayahnya ini siuman dengan setitik air mata dipelupuk matanya. Drama, ya drama yang menyatukan kembali keretakkan Keluarga Kim selama belasan tahun lamanya.

Bukan rahasia lagi memang jantung Tuan Kim sudah sangat lemah dengan ring yang terpasang di organ tubuh vitalnya tersebut karna terlalu banyak berkerja 10-20 tahun terakhir. Karna sudah hampir menghilangkan nyawa ayah kandungnya, tentu saja Ryeowook merasa sangat bersalah walaupun tidak ada yang menyalahkannya. Ryeowook jadi berminat memulai semuanya dari awal lagi –tapi tinggal satu masalah yang jadinya tertinggal. Status hubungannya dengan Siwon.

Ryeowook awalnya mengira dengan ia mencuekki pria tersebut Siwon akan jera dan mundur, walau kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Kediaman diantara mereka makin lama terjadi karna keduanya masih tidak mau mengalah.

OoooO

 **Seoul**

Di sore saat acara publikasi dan pre-launch Villa tersebut akhirnya digelar, Siwon tau Ryeowook baru tiba di Seoul pagi itu juga dan tentunya Ryeowook akan menetap di hotel seperti biasa karna ada deretan acara lainnya lagi yang menunggu mereka besok pagi lagi.

Sebelum mereka bertengkar, Ryeowook beberapa kali jadi menetap di hotel rumah kediaman Choi saat ia ke Seoul –tapi melihat keadaan sekarang ini, Siwon jadi membulatkan tekad untuk menarik Ryeowook menginap di rumahnya karn ia tau Ryeowook tidak ada rencana begitu

"Kim Ryeowook"

Selesai bercengkramah akrab dengan beberapa pihak, Siwon menyeret Ryeowook keujung ruangan untuk bicara dua mata sebelum tunangannya ini bisa menyibukkan diri dengan hal lainnya lagi.

"ya, lepaskan!" Ryeowook menarik lengannya dari genggaman Siwon untuk menghindari tatapan aneh orang-orang disekitar mereka. Bagaimana pun mereka masih berada di acara umum.

Siwon tidak terlalu mengindahkan keluhan Ryeowook.

"pu.. pulanglah dengan ku setelah ini!" ucap Siwon dengan sedikit tergagap karna sudah lamaaa sekali tidak bicara dengan Ryeowook seperti ini.

Posisi mereka berhadapan dengan sangat dekat tapi keadaannya sangat awkward karna sudah hampir sebulan SiWook tidak bertukar sapa.

"an.. aniyo aku sudah memesan kamar di hotel…" Ryeowook pun tidak kalah nervous. Tidak ia kira Siwon akan mengajaknya bicara lagi ditengah banyak orang begini.

Ia tau benar maksud Siwon, pria ini menginginkannya untuk menginap di kediaman Choi beberapa malam selama rangkaian acara mereka selama 4 hari ini

"Kim Ryeowook, umma sudah mengingatkanku berkali-kali untuk membawamu kerumah malam ini…!" ujar Siwon langsung, sedikit kesal namun memang begitulah kenyataannya. Well, membawa nama sang umma juga sebenarnya bagian dari alasan Siwon juga sih, karna dia tau ini akan menjadi cara yang ampuh untuk mendekati Ryeowook kembali.

"arrayo… aku akan datang untuk makan malam tapi tidak harus denganmu…" akhirnya Ryeowook balas menyahuti ajakan Siwon. Ya, ibunya Siwon memang juga sudah menelpon nya dari kemarin mengingatkan Ryeowook untuk berkunjung kerumah mereka di saat ia berada di Seoul seperti ini. Keluarga Choi tau benar semua aktivitas pekerjaannya karna mereka berkerja sama jadi Ryeowook tidak bisa mengelak. Dan juga karna beliau selalu bersikap sangatlah baik, tidak etis baginya untuk tidak datang dan lebihnya lagi, ayah dan ibu Siwon tidak tau apa-apa soal masalahnya dengan Siwon.

"ya… kau berani datang kerumahku sendirian? Tidak akan kubiarkan Kim Ryeowook…" balas Siwon langsung dengan nada sangat tinggi yan sedikit mengagetkan Wookie.

Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Ya, memang begini lah tipe seorang Choi Siwon. Harga diri, harkat dan martabatnya dijunjung tinggi setinggi gunung Everest yang membuat orang lain hanya bisa menyeringai mendengarnya.

Dalam pikiran Siwon: kau berani datang kerumahku sendirian? Mau ditaruh kemana mukaku sebagai tunangan Kim Ryeowook? Kamu ini masih calon menantu keluarga Choi! Itu sama saja menginjak-nginjak harga diri seorang Siwon dihadapan keluarganya sendiri.

Ryeowook tau benar semua maksud Siwon tersebut. Ia tau benar sifat luar-dalam Siwon.

"geurae jadi maunya apa?" Ryeowook sudah lelah berdebat dengan pria berjidat lebar ini.

"datanglah keruangan kerjaku pukul empat. Kita pulang bersama setelah acara hari ini selesai"

OooooO

"annyonghaseyo ahjumonim" Ryeowook membungkuk sopan saat memasuki ruang tengah rumah kediaman

"annyongg Ryeowookie… aigoo apa kabar sayang? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah semunya baik-baik saja? Aigoo kamu pasti lelah ya baru berkerja sudah mengurusi proyek ini yang tidak ada habis-habisnya… aigoo ne adeul…." Ujar Umma nya Siwon tanpa titik koma saat menyambut Ryeowook yang datang dengan didampingi putra kandungnya sendiri –yang tentu saja umma nya cuekkin seperti biasa.

Siwon hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah umma nya yang seperti biasa lebih menyukai Ryeowook daripada dirinya sendiri; -apalagi setelah lama tak bertemu seperti ini.

"Ryeowookie.. masuklah kekamarmu dan istirahat ne.. aigoo wajahmu sampai pucat begini, pasti sangat melelahkan tadi pagi kamu baru tiba dari Jejudo…" Ryeowook pun diseret ke kamar tamu langanannya dimana koper ukuran sedang Wookie sudah siap disana –berisi semua baju ganti dan setelan jasnya untuk 3 hari kedepan.

Ya, setelah perdebatan kecil di ruangan Siwon, akhirnya Ryeowook tidak bisa tidak diseret Siwon untuk menginap disini.

Siwon menyuruh pegawainya untuk mengambil koper Ryeowook dari kamar Ryeowook tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"ya! Kenapa kau membawa koperku? Kan hari ini akan berkunjung untuk makan malam saja?!" komplain Ryeowook langsung setelah asisten Siwon undur diri setelah membawakan koper tersebut

"Ryeowookie,,,, umma ku tidak akan membiarkan kakimu keluar selangkahpun kalau sudah berkunjung kerumah. Percayalah padaku, kalaupun kamu kekeh meninggalkan kopermu disini, ujungnya kamu akan tetap menginap dirumahku apapun yang terjadi nantinya…." Ujar Siwon dengan lugas dan tegas.

Bulu kuduk Ryeowook sempat sedikit bergetar mendengar kata Ryeowookie kembali diucapkan oleh Siwon seperti itu. Dengan nada yang khas, penekanan yang sangat unik dan suara yang sempat menjadi makanan Ryeowook sehari-hari, Siwon mengucapkannya lagi. _Ryeowookie..._. Ryeowook merasa sedikit aneh dalam artian yang positif saat mendengar kata tersebut.

Karna sempat bengong karna hal ini sepintas, Ryeowook pun akhirnya jadi memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Siwon juga dan mengalah kali ini padanya.

OoooO

"Ganti bajulah dulu dan istirahat lah Ryeowookie.. Aigoo lihatlah kantung mata mu sudah terlihat jelas begitu... Umma dan Ma Siwon tinggal ya, nanti jam setengah 8 baru kita makan malam bersama, otte?"

Ryeowook mengangguk nurut mendengar saran sang ahjumonim barusan.

Untung saja umma nya Siwon tau kalau ia sedang sangat lelah; mungkin terlihat jelas dari wajanya. Tapi Ryeowook memang butuh istirahat sebentar. Sudah berjam-jam ia berdiri sejak siang.

Setelah memastikan semua yang dibutuhkan kamar Ryeowook sudah lengkap, Siwon dan ibunya pun hendak keluar dari kamar tersebut diantar langsung oleh Ryeowook.

Masih ada Siwon sejak tadi? Ya, walaupun tidak bersuara banyak, Siwon tentu saja mengekor Ryeowook kekamar tamu tersebut secara langsung.

Sebelum Ryeowook sempat menutup pintu setelah membungkuk kecil pada ahjumonim, Siwon menahan langkahnya sebentar dan menahan lengan kecil Ryeowook lagi, memanggil Ryeowook untuk menatap kedua matanya dalam secara langsung.

"Bicaralah dulu denganku jam 7 malam nanti" ujar Tuan muda Choi ini secara singkat dan jelas, dan Ryeowook entah kenapa hanya refleks mengangguk saja. Tubuhnya sudah rapuk butuh tempat tidur, sungguh ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Siwon lagi.

"Jalja.."

Siwon membela surai hitam Ryeowook sekilas sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook beristirahat.

Ryeowook sedikit melongo melihat perlakuan Siwon yang bersikap seolah tidak pernah ada masalah apapun diantara mereka. Apakah Siwon berniat untuk melanjutkannya seperti ini?

OooooO

Tok tok

Tok tok tok

Mata Ryeowook menerjap-nerjap saat mendengar suara ketukan dipintu kamar yang ia sedang tempati tersebut. Cahaya lampu yang sangat terang dan posisi tiduran yang hanya asal mendeplak membuatnya tersadar kalau tadi ia tidak sengaja tertidur saat baru selesai ganti baju. Padahal hari masih sore.

Ryeowook melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan menyeret tubuhnya sendiri untuk membuka pintu kayu tersebut dengan mata masih mengantuk.

Ceklek. Ternyata Siwon yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya sejak tadi. Pria tinggi ini dengan setia masih menunggu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

Ryeowook yang baru bangun tidur hanya bertukar pandangan dengan calon tunangannya ini

"Bolehkan kita bicara sebentar di balkon? Bisakah aku masuk?" Tanya Siwon dan Ryeowook yang belum mudeng hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Siwon memasuki kamar tersebut dan keluar menuju balkon, diikuti Ryeowook yang lalu berdiri disampingnya sambil mengeratkan kardigan tipisnya, siap-siap diterpa angin malam

"Aku ingin minta maaf lagi soal semua nya, Kim Ryeowook"

Wookie yang tadinya masih mengucek-ngucek matanya sendiri langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat mendengar ucapan Siwon tersebut

Hahh. Hal ini lagi? Harus bagaimana mereka mengakhirinya? Harus bagaimana ia menjelasknnya? Haruskah ia berkata jujur pada Siwon kalau ia sendiri masih bingung harus bagaimana? Disatu sisi ego nya ingin menyudahi hubungn mereka tapi... Ahir-akhir ini semua kenangan bersama Siwon terus membayang-bayanginya membuatnya bimbang berat. Ottohke?

"Gwaenchanayo" ujar Ryeowook singkat sejujurnya karna ia pun sudah tidak tau harus menjawab apa

Siwon menghela nafas panjang sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi

"Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi? Seperti kata abeoji, umma dan appa. Kita hanya perlu menunda pertunangan ini tapi hubungan kita tetap berjalan; iya kan Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook membalas tatapan Siwon yang memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak tau Siwon-ah. Kita bisa mengakhiri semuanya dan memberitahu mereka pelan-pelan nantinya.." jawab Ryeowook dengan nada yang sangaaat rendah

Siwon langsung meraih kedua pundak Ryeowook dna digenggamnya erat sambil berkata

"Aniyo Ryeowookie, aku tidak akan terima jika kamu mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku sudah minta maaf baby. Sumpah tidak ada lagi yang aku sembunyikan darimu, tidak bisakah kita melanjutkan semuanya. Hukum aku dengan cara apapun juga tapi jangan memutuskan secara sepihak hubungan kita seperti ini Kim Ryeowook. Aku mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghae!"

Ryeowook masih menggeleng lemah mencoba membalas ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Siwonie.."

"Sssttt. Lihat aku Kim Ryeowook. Tatap aku dan pikirkan baik-baik apa kah kau masih mencintaiku. "

"Aku tau kamu masih mencintaiku Ryeowookie. Jangan persulit semuanya lagi aku mohon, kembalilah padaku. Kita bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Aku tidak pernah tidak serius sejak aku mengenalmu."

"Nan molla Choi Siwon." Jawab Ryeowook sejujur-jujurnya. Ia sendiri masih tidak yakin. Sungguh hanya karna alasan tersebut Ryeowookie tidak bisa menjawab.

Siwon menggertakan gigi-giginya kesal mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan

"Aniyo. Pokoknya aku tidak perduli Kim Ryeowook. Aku tidak mau tau apa yang kau rasakah pokoknya kau tetap harus menjadi milikku!" Nada bicara Siwon yang terus meninggi hingga hampir setengah berteriak membuat Ryeowook sedikit takut dan menutup telinganya sekilas.

Sungguh Siwon yang ada dihadapannya ini mulai terlihat menyeramkan. Nafas Siwon memburu tanda emosinya yang sudah tinggi memuncak di ubun-ubun.

"Siwon-ah..." Ryeowook mulai menepis lengan Siwon namun Siwon memotong secara sepihak lagi.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak masuk dalam kehidupanmu Kim Ryeowook begitu juga kamu sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan memutuskan hubungan kita. Entah bagaimana pun caranya"

Ryeowook baru membuka mulutnya tapi sudah ditahan oleh Siwon langsung

"Sssssttt aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun Kim Ryeowook. Yang aku tau kamu tetap calon tunanganku dan kita akan segera menikah. Tidak ada orang lain yang berhak memilikimu selain aku."

Cup. _Saranghae_

Bulu kuduk Ryeowook langsung merinding saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan hingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat Siwon meraihnya kedalam pelukan erat pria tinggi tersebut.

Bisa dirasakannya dengan jelas jantung Siwon yang berdegup keras,nafasnya yang menderu dan wajah Siwon yang memerah dengan rahang sekeras baja. Wookie tau Siwon tidak main-main dengan semua ucapannya tersebut. Wookie tau Siwon sedang emosi dan berangsur-angsur setelah memeluknya baru detak jantung Siwon baru bisa sedikit meng-normal.

Wae, kenapa akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan pria ini? Memenuhi permintaan appa nya, dan lebih parahnya lagi, hati Ryeowook mengkhianati perintah logikanya sendiri untuk meninggalkan Siwon; Untuk membangkang dari aturan sang appa, untuk menunjukkan kalau ia mau membuat pilihannya sendiri.

Perasaan dan kenyataan ini adalah sesuatu yang baru. Saat dimana keinginan Ryeowook untuk pertama kalinya sejalan dengan keinginan appa nya. Saat keinginan hati kecilnya bisa memenuhi keinginan sang appa secara mudah.

Tapi apa ini benar-benar perasaan nya yang sebenarnya? Atau ini hanya ilusi sesaat seperti saat ia menyayangi Zhoumi? Ryeowook tidak berani menjanjikan terlalu banyak pada Siwon karna jujur ia sendiri belum bisa yakin seratus persen pada perasaannya sendiri saat ini

Ego dan logika Ryeowook masih berargumen dengan satu sama lain dan masih mencoba mencerna kalau untuk pertama kalinya, Ryeowook tertangkap dalam jebakan ayahnya dengan sukses kali ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook mengikuti skenario ayahnya dengan sempurna dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia merasa nyaman dengan itu semua.

Tiap kali berpikir soal Siwon dan appanya membuat otak Ryeowook seperti sedang memperbaiki sebuah benang kusut didalam sana.

Siwon mengajarinya untuk menyadari perasaan sayang Tuan Kim pada dirinya; sesuatu yang selama ini Ryeowook selalu coba untuk abaikan. Appa nya juga tidak salah memilih orang untuk menjalankan misi tersebut. Orang ini bukan hanya menjalankan misi appa Ryeowook tapi juga bisa mencintai Ryeowook apa adanya, dan membuat Ryeowook membalas perasaan tulus tersebut juga.

Siwon dan Tuan Kim seperti tabir yang baru terbuka jelas keberadaannya bagi Ryeowook, sesuatu yang ingin ia benci tapi Ryeowook terlanjur jatuh kedalam keduanya. Siwon mengajarinya untuk menyayangi orang tua kandungnya sendiri, menemukan kenyamanan didalam pria tersebut, dan membuat dirinya merasa lebih berharga dengan menyayangi dan disayangi oleh satu pria tinggi ini.

 _"Aku membencimu"_ gumam Ryeowook karna wajahnya masih terbenam dipelukan Siwon yang terlampau erat

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu baby, neomu bogoshiposoyo"_

OoooO

 **TBC~~**

 **Mohon maaf author lamaaaa update, lagi sibuk kuliah term terakhir T.T entah masih ada yang baca atau enggak.**

 **Anyway~ terima kasih sudah berkunjung!**


	12. Chapter 12

**BITTERSWEET CHAPTER 12**

 **Cast:**

 **~Choi Siwon**

 **~Kim Ryeowook**

 **~Lee Sungmin**

 **~Park Hyungsik**

 **~Kim Donghae**

 **~Cho Kyuhyun**

 **~SeoHyun**

 **~Kim Heechul**

 **~etc**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi**

 **Pairing: SiWook**

 _ **OoooO**_

 _ **1 tahun kemudian di Seoul**_

1 tahun? Ya, satu tahun. Waktu yang sudah terlewat cukup lama, bukan?

1 tahun yang mengubah cukup banyak hal terutama dalam hidup Ryeowook maupun Siwon.

Sejak kedua orang ini rujuk kembali, hari-hari pun berjalan seperti biasa seperti beberapa bulan lalu sebelum kebohongan Siwon terungkap.

Ryeowook kembali mengurus perusahaan dan kantornya di Busan begitu juga dengan Siwon. Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian atas rujukan kedua belah pihak keluarga, akhirnya Ryeowook dan Siwon resmi menikah, dan…

 **Present day**

Siwon mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dibalik selimut hangatnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya kesisi kanan tempatnya tidur yang seharusnya terisi oleh seseorang. Iya. Seharusnya.

Biasanya Siwon bisa menemukan tubuh Ryeowooknya saat mengulurkan tangannya seperti ini, yap, tapi kali ini bukan tubuh Ryeowook yang bisa ia peluk. Tapi malah hanya mendapati kaki pria imut saja.

"Eungghhh Ryeowookieee"  
Ternyata Ryeowook sedang setengah duduk senderan ke belakang tempat tidur sambil sibuk mengamati laptopnya, lengkap dengan kacamata yang dipakai.

Siwon yang tadinya hanya menengok langsung merasa sedikit geram melihat Wookie masih berkerja di pagi hari seperti ini. Hahh.. Baru jam 6 pagi. Sejak kapan Ryeowook-nya sudah terjaga?  
Siwon ikut menarik tubuhnya naik ke belakang dan memeluk pinggang Ryeowook sambil melirik apa yang pria manis ini sedang perhatikan.

Ck. Tuh kan tepat seperti dugaannya, Ryeowook masih berkerja men-design sebuah layout ruangan dengan semua spesifikasinya.

"Baby... Kenapa sudah bangun jam segini sih? Kamu itu harusnya tidur?!"  
Cup cup cup. Lalu Siwon membanjiri pipi chubby Ryeowook ini dengan morning kiss nya seperti biasa.  
"Aniyo.. Aku sudah terbangun Siwon-ah.. Kamu lah yang harusnya tidur lagi..." Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil dan membelai rambut hitam suaminya saat melihat tingkah Siwon yang sadar sepenuhnya juga belum seperti ini  
"Jangan.. Nanti aegya nya kurang istirahat.. Kamu dan aegya harus banyak tidur baby..." Siwon membelai perut Ryeowook yang sedikit membusung sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa mem-pout kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan  
"Aku sudah tidur sejak jam 9 Siwon-ah..." Keluh Ryeowook.

Ya, sekitar 4 bulan lalu perubahan besar terjadi dalam hidup Siwon saat di satu pagi Ryeowook menghampiri nya, membuat pria bermarga Choi ini bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Wookie melihat ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang sangat ambigu saat itu. Seperti gelisah, menyembunyikan sesuatu sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Aku hamil" dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook dan membuat Siwon sukses berjingkrak-jingkrak ria hari itu. Yesss siapa yang tidak senang kalau sebentar lagi status nya akan berubah menjadi ayah? Siwon dan Ryeowook sudah memasuki usia 30an mereka, wajar kalau Ma Siwon sangat bersyukur diberi kepercayaan indah untuk mendapatkan keturunan segera seperti ini.

Jadilah.. sejak mengetahui Ryeowook sedang hamil atau mengandung calon anak mereka, Siwon mulai bawel dan terus over-protektif akan kesehatan Ryeowook dan calon anaknya kelak. Wookie diwajibkan banyak istirahat, makan yang sehat, banyak tidur dan harus selalu aman didalam jangkauan Siwon.

Ryeowook disuruh tidur jam 9 tapi bangun siang agar tidak banyak berkerja, dan ini membuat Ryeowook merasa cukup kesal karena sekian lama merasa kurang gerak (memangnya beruang apa tidurnya lama banget, pikir Ryeowook) 

Sejak kehamilannya mereka pun akhirnya membuat keputusan untuk menetap di Seoul karna sebelumnya Ryeowook masih sering bulak-balik Busan untuk pekerjaan, tapi sejak saat itu Ryeowook pun berkomitmen untuk mengalah: berpartisipasi dan memonitor perusahannya dari Seoul saja. Siwon pun sudah menyuruh Ryeowook berhenti berkerja dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu nya dirumah; Tapi Ryeowook tentu saja tidak bisa melepas semua kontrol di perusahaan-nya dalam waktu sekejap. Ia hanya jadi lebih banyak mengerjakan _design_ dan paperwork, perlahan hengkang dari aktivitas di lapangan langsung, karna di Busan pun masih ada Sungmin disana.

Siwon dan Ryeowook membeli sebuah rumah di Seoul, dan siap membangun masa depan mereka yang masih panjang disana.

"Tapi.. Nanti aegya nya kurang tidur baby... Kalau kamu dan bayi kita kelelahan bagaimana..." Tungkas Siwon sambil masih membelai lembut perut Ryeowook yang dimana calon anak mereka terjaga didalam sana.

Ryeowook tau Siwon masih ngantuk karna ia lah yang harus nya mendapat lebih banyak istirahat karna lelah berkerja.  
"Aniyo... Kami sudah cukup tidur.." Ryeowook sudah mengesampingkan laptopnya dan balas menidurkan Siwon ke posisi semula baru perlahan ia menarik diri dari pelukan maskulin ini.  
"Kamu lah yang tidur lagi. Aku mau cari udara segar dan menyiapkan sarapan. Oke?!" Ryeowook membelai suami nya dengan lembut memberikannya pengertian.

Siwon akhirnya menyerah tapi ia membutuhkan satu hal.  
"Eung.. Geurae. Ppo ppo dulu tapi"  
Siwon membalikkan kepalanya kesamping meminta ciuman pipi dari Wookie, sifat manjanya Siwon sedang keluar.

Cup.  
"Annyong"  
Ryeowook mencium pipi Siwon sekilas lalu bangun dengan hati-hati dari ranjang tidur bersama mereka.

Pria manis ini keluar kamar lalu membuka pintu taman untuk menghirup udara segar dan segera berkutat didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan sesuai aktivitasnya sehari-hari.

OooooO

 **4 tahun kemudian**

"Samchooon"

"Aigoo... Jagoan samchon apa kabar hem? Hauuk" ujar Heechul dengan nada girang, ter-rekam jelas di telinga Choi Siwon dan membuatnya tersenyum sekilas mendengar suara bocah berusia 4 tahun tersebut berlari kecil kepelukan Om nya tepat setelah mereka baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Selamat datang Tuan Choi, mari saya bantu"

"Ah iya terima kasih ahjussi" Siwon yang hendak mengeluarkan _stroller_ bayi nya dari garasi mobil dengan sigap dibantu salah satu kepala pelayan si kediaman Tuan Kim ini.

Ya, udara segar bulan Mei kembali menyapanya. Akhir pekan ini Siwon berkunjung kerumah mertuanya di Jejudo untuk mengantar jagoan-jagoannya bertemu Samchon dan harabeoji halmoni mereka.

Suara cekikikan Heechul dengan Choi Kibum lanjut terdengar jelas saat mereka sedang asik sendiri bermain-main disana.

Yakin kalau Kibum aman dengan Heechul hyung, Siwon pun hendak menghampiri Ryeowook untuk mengambil alih jagoan keduanya yang tadi masih terjaga dipangkuan sang umma. 

"Hyunno... Aigoo... Jagoan samchon…." Panggil Donghae dengan nada _aegyo_ maksimal.  
Ya... Lagi-lagi baru saja Siwon mau mengambil Choi Hyunno dari gendongan Ryeowook, tapi ternyata keduluan Donghae yang langsung keluar dari paviliun utama dan segera menyabotase putra keduanya yang baru berusia hampir 2 tahun ini.

Ya, perkenalkan 2 orang malaikat kecil yang dilahirkan Ryeowook beberapa tahun lalu. Choi Kibum si sulung dan Choi Hyunno si bungsu. Siwon-Ryeowook diberikan dua anak laki-laki berturut-turut dengan usia berjarak sekitar 2 tahun-an.

"Unno... Unno kangen sama samchon tidakk. Aigoo..."  
Cup cup cup. Donghae memberikan banyak ciuman hangan dat mengajak Hyunno main dengan meng-angkat angkat balita tersebut tinggi ke udara, membuat Choi Hyunno hanya bisa tertawa geli dan riang.

Siwon pun akhirnya hanya membantu mengeluarkan tas-tas dari dalam mobilnya lagi sambil tersenyum karna kedua jagoannya sedang di sabotase para Samchon mereka.

"Tuh kan sayang… Kita harus memberi Kibum dan Hyunno dongsaeng satu lagi.. Heechul hyung dan Donghae hyung sibuk dengan kedua putraku, masa aku ditinggal coba?!" Ujar Siwon saat tiba mendampingi Ryeowook untuk masuk ke pavilium utama rumah tersebut.

Ryeowook hanya melengos dan menyengir mendengar ucapan suaminya ini barusan.

Ya, Siwon memang jagonya menggoda Ryeowook terus untuk memberikan adik (lagi) bagi putra-putra mereka. Sedangkan bagi Ryeowook, memangnya mudah apa mengurus lebih dari 2 anak kecil sekaligus, mengandungnya, merawatnya, membesarkannya.

Huh.. Choi Siwon sih tinggal enak mengdampingi dan meng-support Ryeowook saja. Tapi bagi Ryeowook sendiri, menjadi ibu yang membesarkan darah dagingnya sendiri sama sekali tidak mudah. Ryeowook menginginkan ia bisa membesarkan kedua nya dengan sebaik mungkin dan semaksimal mungkin. Makanya untuk menambah anak lagi bukanlah pertimbangan yang mudah untuk diputuskan..

"Jangan alasan Siwon-ah... Jinjjaro ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku usaha! Kalau bulan depan tidak positive aku tidak akan mau hamil lagi.." Balas Ryeowook singkat sambil melengos lalu meninggalkan Siwon sendirian.

"Aniyo... Ya kenapa kamu kejam sekali Wookie sayaang…" Siwon tentu saja gerak cepat lanjut menempel pada Ryeowook seorang.

 **1 tahun lagi setelahnya**

"Appaaaaa" kediaman keluarga Choi Siwon kembali ramai di sore hari saat Ma Siwon baru saja pulang kantor disambut oleh Choi Kibum yang sedang aktif-aktifnya berlari kesana kemari.

Pria tinggi ini walaupun cukup lelah setelah seharian berkerja tapi tetap tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat putra sulung nya yang semangat menyambut nya pulang, dan melihat Ryeowook dengan Hyunno juga sedang bermain di ruang belajar kedua putra mereka tersebut.

Kibum baru saja mulai masuk TK beberapa bulan ini, membuatnya menjadi sangaaat aktif dan jadi ingin tau akan banyak hal.

"Kibumie.. Mandi dulu yuk sama appa sebelum makan malam. Umma sama Unno sudah menunggu tuh…" Ajak Siwon setelah bermain-main sekilas, mengajak putranya mandi bersama karna Ryeowook mengajak Hyunno dan Kibumie keluar hingga sore hari ini, main ke rumah Donghae dan Hyukjae yang putranya hari ini genap berusia satu tahun, hingga pulang telat.

"aniyo... Bummie mau mandi sama umma!" Jawab putranya ini cepat yang membuat Siwon menyeringai kecewa.

Kibum memang sangat dekat dengan appanya, seperti kembar apalagi mengingat wajah nya yang sangat mirip, begitu juga dengan sifatnya luar dalam, tapi.. Ada saatnya juga saat peran umma tidak akan pernah tergantikan bagi kedua jagoan Choi ini.

"Umma kan sudah lelah hari ini chagi.. Jadi umma tidak boleh banyak berkerja lagi.. Malam ini.. saja, mandi sama appa, ne?" Ujar Siwon dengan lembut mencoba membujuk Kibumie.

"Shilleoooo" Kibum masih merajuk tidak mau mandi kalau bukan sang Umma yang memerintah secara langsung.

"Choi Kibum.. Ayo dong sayang. Umma kan sedang mengandung dongsaeng… jadi Bummi mandi sama appa dulu yah babyy" Siwon kembali mencoba meraih Kibum kedalam gendongannya walaupun masih mendapat penolakan

"Dongsaeng?" Kibum langsung menengok saat mendengar kata tersebut "Unno?" Tanya Kibum dengan mata berbinar-binar yang sangatlah imut.

"Anniyo, calon dongsaeng Kibumie yang selanjutnya. Yang sedang berada didalam perut umma" Siwon menatap kedua mata Choi Kibum yang mewarisi wajah maskulin sang appa ini dalam untuk memberi pengertian.

"Ohh?" Bummie hanya tercengo sebentar mencoba mencerna perkataan sang appa

"Nanti.. Kibumie akan punya dongsaeng lagi… Tapi tidak sekarang.. Karna sekarang adiknya Bummie masih didalam perutnya umma, arracheo?"

Kibum jadi diam mengangguk mendengarkan kalau sudah menyangkut sang umma kesayangan

"Maka itu.. Umma tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kalau tidak nanti Umma bisa sakit.

Bummie tidak mau umma sakit kan?"

"Shilleoooo" balas bocah berusia 4 tahun ini dengan polos dan cepat

"Iya jagoan. Kalau begitu sekarang mandi dengan appa ya?! Biar umma senang, jadi Kibumie pintar tidak usah disuruh-suruh umma mandi lagi, oke?!"

Siwon mulai bernegosiasi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya mencoba meraih kesepakatan.

Dan akhirnya diikuti dengan anggukan jagoan nomor satunya ini lalu keduanya pun segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri bersama.

OoooO

Ya, Ryeowook sedang hamil anak ketiga mereka setelah pertimbangan matang untuk memberi jarak yang agak jauh dengan Hyunno maupun Kibum agar keduanya lebih mudah diberikan pengertian.

Saat anak ketiga mereka lahir nanti, Kibum akan berusia sekitar 5 tahun dan Hyunno 3 tahun.

Wookie mengalah untuk mengikuti kemauan Siwon memiliki tiga anak dan akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk menjaga keluarga kecilnya tersebut.

Menjadi umma banyak mengubah hidup Ryeowook dan ia menikmati peran-nya yang perlahan terus bertambah.

Dulu sebelum menikah Ryeowook hanya memprioritaskan karir, pekerjaan, dan uang yang dihasilkannya. Setelah menikah Ryeowook mulai membagi waktu untuk berkerja sambil mengurus rumah dan keperluan Siwon sehari-harinya.

Sejak kelahiran Kibum, Ryeowook pun dituntut untuk menjadi lebih sibuk yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kalau sebelumnya sehari-hari ia hanya dikantor berkutat dengan komputer atau meninjau tanah kosong dan membangun rumah tahap demi tahap, sekarang Wookie lah yang menikmati satu dari puluhan bangunan yang dibuatnya tersebut.

Ia berganti peran menjadi seperti para _customer nya_ dulu yang bertugas merawat, menjaga dan menumbuhkan keluarga kecilnya di satu atap sederhana milik kediaman Choi tersebut.

Sejak kelahiran Choi Kibum, Ryeowook maupun Siwon belajar banyak tentang satu sama lain dan juga banyak hal-hal lainya. Tidak mudah memang kadang, tapi kedua pria ini terus berusaha yang terbaik dan bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah dipercayakan bagi keduanya.

Apalagi sejak ditambah Hyunno dan calon bayi mereka lagi nantinya, ditemani para orang-orang terdekat lainnya juga .

Donghae sudah menikah dengan Lee Hyukjae sudah memiliki seorang putra juga, sedangkan Heechul, tahun ini akan terakhir menyusul para dongsaeng, menikah dengan gadis pilihannya yakni Victoria Song di Jejudo.

Rutin setiap liburan Siwon dan Ryeowook menggiring keluarga kecil mereka berkunjung ke Jejudo untuk bertemu halbeoji dan halmonie mereka, Heechul samchon, dan juga untuk menghirup udara segar disana.

Foto keluarga Tuan Kim yang tadinya hanya terdiri dari lima orang enam tahun yang lalu pun sekarang menjadi jauh lebih ramai dari sebelumnya.

Sekarang ketiga putranya sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing dan membangun keluarga kecil mereka masing-masing; Ryeowook dan Donghae dengan keempat cucunya yang menetap di Seoul, ditambah Ryeowook dengan menantu mereka yang tinggal dekat, masih di pulau Jeju tersebut.

Keluarga besar ini pun tentunya akan terus bertumbuh dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. 5 tahun lagi mungkin Tuan Kim akan mempunyai lebih banyak cucu; diikuti 10, 15, 20 tahun setelahnya dimana ikatan keluarga mereka pun tidak akan pernah hilang, ataupun terlepas.

OoooO

 **END** **긑**

Ho ho~~ maaf kalau skip time nya kebanyakan… Bingung mau nulis apa jadi akhirnya mengikuti plan awal aja lanjut seperti ini.

Terima kasihhh untuk semuanyaa yang sudah baca, dan revieww *bow*

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita yang bertele-tele ini, hehehe ✌️

Author pindah lapak ke fanfic sebelah ya semuanya, lanjut menulis di fanfic _Not Alone_.

Sekarang saya lagi liburaan jadi akan diusahakan lebih banyak nulis sebelum lanjut ujian lagi.

Udah ada kepikiran ide mungkinn akan lanjut _sequel_ ini juga tentang anak-anak nya Heechul, Donghae dan Ryeowook. Tapi baru ada bayangan, mungkin nanti-nanti baru akan direalisasikan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanyya, annyongg~

 _Review_ kalau ada _comment_ tambahan yaa. Gomawoo


End file.
